Mein Kleines Pony: Walpurgis ist Magie
by Graf Kohlenklau
Summary: Un medico nazi de las SS ponificado cae en Equestria. Su amor por los horrores de la guerra pondran en peligro la paz en Equestria, pero solo las portadoras de los elementos; en especial Fluttershy, trataran de detener a este belicoso, junto con una sociedad secreta que desea cubrir el mundo con una noche eterna. ¿Habra una posibilidad en que la bondad y la demencia logren amarse?.
1. El comienzo

**Bueno, Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic sobre My Little Pony, y debo decir que la cranee demasiado con la historia jajaja. Espero que les guste ya que me tomo tiempo formar la historia de la trama y los personajes OC jejeje.  
**

* * *

Capitulo 1

El comienzo

Canterlot ardía en llamas, la hermosa capital de Equestria había sido asediado por un extraño ejercito enemigo, compuesto de ponies de tierra, unicornios, pegasos y zebras. Estos desconocidos enemigos habían aplastado las fuerzas de la Princesa Celestia en menos de 24 horas gracias a su equipo, armas y estrategias militares que fueron elementos claves en la invasión. Los agresores marchaban haciendo sonar los cascos de sus pezuñas mientras las decoradas casas eran consumidas por el fuego.

En tanto, en el palacio de Canterlot, en uno de los balcones del trono real en donde gobernaba la desaparecida princesa, un misterioso pony terrestre miraba desde las sombras de la noche sonriendo entre dientes mientras sus redondos anteojos reflejaban a Canterlot incendiándose.

—Hermoso, maravillosamente hermoso —murmuro mientras en la ciudad se escuchaban explosiones y algunos gritos de horror.

Un pegaso blanco que llevaba en su cabeza un casco negro de acero con un pincho plateado de metal (similar a los cascos Pickelhaube alemanes de la Primera Guerra Mundial), entro al salón con paso tímido hacia el pony que aun seguía disfrutando de la horrible vista de la ciudad atacada.

—Disculpe su majestad —interrumpió el pegaso golpeando su pezuña derecha a su pecho en forma de saludo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

—Traigo nuevas noticias del frente, señor —anuncio el pegaso.

—Adelante, empieza por las buenas —ordeno sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Nuestras fuerzas han podido tomar el control total de la capital y hemos arrasado con todos los lugares que usted ordeno. También pudimos reconquistar Ponyville y recibimos un mensaje de la tribu de búfalos renegados que están listas y esperando luz verde junto con nuestro batallón que esperan para invadir Appleloosa. Aunque, no sabemos si la otra tribu intervendrá para defender a los ponies de esa colonia, pero ya se tomaron medidas precavidas si es que lo intentan.

—Perfecto, si esto sigue así, conquistaremos la totalidad de Equestria en unos días, quizás semanas si es que el enemigo no hace una buena jugada contra nosotros.

—Claro qué… tenemos un problema —el pony de anteojos movió sus ojos hacia el pegaso que logro intimidarse y tosió un poco para poder hablar—. "Ellas" escaparon de nuestro Einsatzkommando(*) y les hemos perdido el rastro.

—¿Quieres decir las seis?.

—Si señor, la princesa Luna intervino cuando ya las teníamos acorraladas… desgraciadamente, Blacksoul no pudo con la Princesa de la noche y tuvo que retirarse con el resto de su unidad, ahora se están reagrupando y esperan nuevas ordenes suyas.

El misterioso pony decidió salir de las sombras mostrándose a la vista del pegaso; su color era amarillo marrón mientras que el pelaje de su cola y de su crin era plateado. Usaba una blanca bata medica larga que le cubría su extraño Cutie Mark que era un diamante negro que al centro de esta tenia un símbolo blanco de la Vara de Asclepios, símbolo medico utilizado por los doctores.

Camino hacia el trono desocupado de Celestia y osadamente se sentó en ella, mientras sus anteojos brillaban sin que pudiese mostrarse sus ojos.

—Aunque a Celestia la tengamos prisionera en las cuevas de Canterlot, sus seis guerreras favoritas aun siguen libres de mis pezuñas y eso pone en peligro mis planes de conquistar Equestria. Quiero que nuestros exploradores les sigan el rastro sin importar si van hacia el fin del mundo, por ahora debo ocuparme de un asunto mas importante. Gracias por el informe, puedes retirarte.

El pegaso golpeo su pezuña a su pecho y luego se retiro de la sala, mientras que el pony de cabello plateado se acomodaba pensativo en su nuevo trono.

—Mi sueño de dominarlo todo y de provocar un angustiante sufrimiento al mundo se esta a punto de cumplir… pero, también he perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella, la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida en este mundo… mi hermosa Fluttershy.

Cerro sus ojos mientras la destrucción arrasaba afuera del palacio, comenzando a recordar el principio de cómo había comenzando todo esto, pero lo mas importante, de cómo había llegado a este desconocido lugar llamado Equestria…

* * *

**Lo siento por el capitulo corto, pero los proximos no seran asi (digamos que como comienzo quise hacerlo asi XD). Espero sus Reviews ^^.  
**

******(*) Einsatzkommando: Significa "Comando de accion", es el nombre que les dio este nuevo enemigo a esta supuesta fuerza especial.**


	2. Accidente Fatal

**Aqui el segundo capitulo, la verdad es que ya lo tenia listo hace mucho y lo quize poner un dia despues del primero. La verdad es que quise tomar de protagonista al villano ya que casi siempre ponen a su contrario en los primeros capitulos. Esta historia tendra de todos los generos (incluido romance) asi que no crean que todo es guerra y apocalipsis, eso viene al final jeje.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Accidente fatal

_Al principio no era un pony terrestre ni mucho menos venia de este extraño mundo. Venia de un mundo o dimensión que bien estaba desmoronándose en pedazos; las ciudades eran destruidas por la incontrolable lluvia de bombas que caían a diario. Los hombres, quienes blandían el hierro y conducían diferentes maquinas de guerra, se enfrentaban encarnizadamente en casi todos los rincones del mundo. _

_El planeta ardía como si fuese el caldero del mismo demonio__…__ justo como a mi me gustaba._

_Pero supongo que me preguntaras ¿Cómo es que caí en este lugar?. Todo comenzó el 1 de mayo de 1944, en medio de la tenebrosa Walpurgisnacht en algún lugar de la región norte de Westfalia, Alemania. Recuerdo que esa noche había una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba las tinieblas de esa fría y oscura noche, aunque claro, jamás mencione que era una noche tranquila, porque la verdad es que no lo era._

_Yo era un joven medico de 23 años perteneciente a la SS-Sanitätsdienst, mi cabello era plateado y revoltoso, de ojos color rosado-púrpura y de piel pálida que casi parecía un cadáver. Llevaba encima de mi impecable uniforme verde gris mi preciada y larga bata blanca medica, era vieja, pero me gustaba ya que lo he tenido desde que tenia 8 años cuando lo encontré en un viejo sótano de una casa abandonada._

_En fin, yo era invitado junto con otros científicos y médicos que llegaron desde todos los rincones de Alemania al Castillo de Wewelsburg, en este lugar teníamos una nueva arma que, según las palabras de su creador, nos llevaría a la __"__Victoria Final__"__ de la noche a la mañana._

_¡Ja!, __"__victoria final__"__. La verdad es que no creía en tal cosa, aunque para ser sincero, jamás quise que mi país ganara la guerra ¿para que?, yo deseaba que la guerra jamás terminara. Para mi, era un placer ver a este mundo caer directamente hacia un abismo sin fondo._

_Pero bueno, el caso es que no solo asistimos nosotros, si no que también estaba el oscuro Reichsführer, Heinrich Himmler. Había sido enviado especialmente como representante del Führer ya que este estaba mas que histérico por desear que este proyecto funcionara, gastamos millones y millones de marcos junto con ocho largos años de trabajo, así que nos estábamos jugando el cuello con los resultados._

_El Dr. Kammler dirigía este proyecto que bien era el mas loco que he visto en mi vida. Este científico condujo a su invitado de honor al gran patio del castillo en donde se encontró con una sorpresa que ni en sus dementes sueños se hubiera imaginado: una enorme maquina con forma de campana y de un color guisante, estaba colgado de varias cadenas que estaban pegadas a los muros del castillo. A su alrededor había tecnología de gran valor que estaban adelantadas a su época como las computadoras Z4 que eran manejadas por algunos colegas científicos._

_¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?. Francamente, después de cinco años de una cruel guerra contra medio mundo, los últimos resultados no eran favorables para nosotros. En el frente occidental, Estados Unidos, el Imperio Británico y muchos países que se habían unido (incluso viejos enemigos que vencimos al inicio de la guerra) amenazaban con desembarcar en Francia. Mientras que en el frente oriental, los soviéticos se han movilizado sin detenerse y ahora nos iban a quitar Polonia. Esto hizo desesperar como locos al alto mando y la verdad es que no los culpo, ellos pensaron arduamente en como cambiar el curso de la guerra__…__ por supuesto, había una sola y ultima idea que aunque sonara descabellada, nos ordenaron sin protestas a intentarlo__…_

_Convertir la fantasía en realidad__…_

_¿Y el resultado de esto?, una maquina del tiempo creada por las grandes mentes del Reich: el __"__Die Glocke__"__, que ahora se encontraba lista y operando al 100%._

_Nuestro plan era enviar a 1936 una caja de metal directamente a las puertas del Reichstag que contenía información importante que ayudaría a evitar a que cometieran los mismos errores de este presente. Por supuesto, es la primera vez que probamos la maquina ya que no nos dejaron hacer pruebas por el tiempo que también estaba en contra de nosotros, así que no estábamos seguros los resultados que daría, pero debíamos hacerlo sin contratiempos._

_Después de diez minutos de escuchar un tedioso discurso del Dr. Kammler, pusimos en funcionamiento la maquina. La caja estaba debajo de la campana, mientras que la enorme campana acumulaba energía para poder enviarla a 1936... Pero algo sucedió, algo que me llevo a este maldito mundo._

_La maquina inexplicablemente se detuvo cuando ya llevaba un 97%. Lo gracioso es que nadie quería ir a revisarlo por el temor a ser enviados al tiempo o que les sucediera algo peor como ser desintegrados, así que ¿Cuál era la solución?, enviaron al menos importante que estaba en el grupo, alguien que no tomaban muy en serio sus __"__ridículos__"__ proyectos y que no se lamentarían si muriera o no__…__ sip, ese candidato era yo._

_Fui a revisarla, a pesar de que no tenia mucho conocimiento en tecnología. Me di una vuelta por la campana y por fin lo encontré, la falla era tan simple y tan estupida que podía darte rabia__…__ uno de los cables se había desconectado, tenia forma triangular y era de color verde. Simplemente lo conecte en su lugar despreocupado de que la maquina aun estuviera encendida, pero eso me trajo consecuencias, la maquina llego al 100% y comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, parecido a una vibración._

_Apenas se encendió, corrí rápidamente hacia el grupo de científicos, pero un campo de energía violeta me aprisiono dándome una fuerte descarga eléctrica, el dolor era tan insoportable que la peor tortura podía ser un simple rasguño de dedo comparado con lo que sentí en esos angustiantes cinco segundos. Sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, no se de que manera, pero en ese momento mi patética vida cambiaria__…_

_Luego de eso, no recuerdo nada mas ya que mi cerebro quedo inconciente._

Lo que realmente paso, es que después de que la maquina creara ese campo de energía, la maquina comenzó a sobrecalentarse disparando un fuerte destello de luz que hizo cegar a casi todos los presentes que se encontraban en el lugar. Esa luz fue tan fuerte como el sol que podía verse a kilómetros del castillo. Cuando recuperaron la visión, la maquina estaba humeando y ya era inservible por dentro, mientras que a su alrededor la vegetación del suelo estaba completamente echa cenizas. El joven medico había desaparecido del mundo, dejando un sin fin de conclusiones de que es lo que le pudo haber sucedido.

OoOoO

En tanto, en un desconocido lugar. Fluttershy volaba lo mas rápido que sus delicadas alas podían, regresando hacia su hermoso hogar. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y se encontraba fuera de Ponyville después de haber ayudado a unos animales que urgentemente la necesitaban. La lluvia comenzó sin previo aviso y debía llegar a su hogar antes de atrapar un resfriado.

Mientras volaba en medio de la lluvia, freno rapidamente al ver a alguien malherido dentro de un arbusto de espinas, bajo para ver quien era y lo que encontró era un pony casi de su misma edad, inconciente y sangrando por todas partes de su cuerpo a causa de las espinas que estaban enterradas en el. En su bata medica vio una identificación que tenia un raro idioma que no entendía, aunque supuso que su nombre era "Dr. Kürbisklau"* ya que estaban escritas en negrita y con letras mas grandes que las demás. La gentil pegaso no podía dejarlo allí, por lo que decidió buscar ayuda para poder cargarlo hacia su hogar.

OoOoO

Kürbisklau por fin había despertado, era de día y estaba mas soleado que nunca. Sentía una fuerte jaqueca en la cabeza y tenia un malestar en casi todo su cuerpo. Busco sus redondos anteojos que estaban en una mesita de noche junto con una lámpara, y lo primero que vio al colocárselos fue que estaba en una habitación que mas bien no era de un hospital si no que mas agradable.

—Uhh, ¿donde demonios estoy? —dijo mientras quiso refregarse los ojos, pero en ves de manos lo único que vio fueron pesuñas—. ¿Qué mier…?.

Un grito de espanto se oyó en casi toda Equestria mientras el se levantaba de la cama mas pálido que de costumbre. Vio un largo espejo que estaba en su habitación y al reflejarse aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos y cabello seguían normal, pero ya no tenia el cuerpo de un humano si no el de un pony. Estaba vendado en casi todos los lugares en donde le habían clavado las espinas al igual que en su cabeza.

—¿Q-que es lo que me paso? —se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras se tocaba su rostro sin entenderlo—. ¡No, esto no puede ser, e-esto no es real…!. Tranquilízate, no pierdas la cordura, esto es un sueño, un simple y raro sueño. Tal ves estoy en un hospital y me están inyectando drogas raras… ¡si, eso debe ser!

Pensaba y pensaba, pero sin darse cuenta, Fluttershy estaba en la entrada observándolo. Cuando Kürbisklau la vio casi salto de un susto, pero se controlo y comenzó a mirarla detenidamente como si esta fuese un alienígena o simplemente una estupida creación de su "sueño".

—Ok, este es el sueño mas extraño que he tenido en toda mi vida. Ahora veo a una pegaso amarilla y de cabello… o crin rosado ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿elefantes voladores? —pensaba mientras Fluttershy le miraba con algo de temor hacia Kürbisklau. Este sabia que tenia miedo hacia el, así que simulo una sonrisa amistosa saludándola cordialmente—. Guten Tag, Fräulein.

Fluttershy no entendió lo que quiso decir, mientras que Kürbisklau se sentía un completo idiota, ahora comprendio que en este mundo, dimensión o lo que sea en donde había caído, no hablaban alemán. Pensó unos segundos y quiso hacer un segundo intento de saludo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —dijo aun manteniendo su acento alemán.

—Uhm, b-buenas tardes —respondió la pegaso tímidamente con su bajo volumen de voz.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?. Tiene nombre, ¿verdad? —pregunto tratando de ser amigable.

—Si… mi nombre es Fluttershy —contesto bajando mas el tono de su voz.

—Disculpe, no la escuche bien ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? —pregunto acercándose mas a ella.

—Q-que mi nombre es Fluttershy —susurro mientras retrocedía unos pasos al ver que el se acercaba.

—Espera, no tienes que tener miedo, no voy a hacerte daño…—en eso recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que casi hizo quebrar sus anteojos. Pensó que había sido Fluttershy, pero cuando se recupero del golpe pudo ver a su agresor que era un simple y pequeño conejo blanco—. ¿Un conejo? ¿acabo de ser golpeado por un conejo?.

—¡Angel, detente…! —Fluttershy quiso tranquilizar a su mascota, pero este fue corriendo directamente hacia Kürbisklau y con una patada voladora lo lanzo directamente contra la pared.

—¡Auch!, pequeño hijo de… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?. Ok, con que quieres bailar, ¡bailemos!

Angel cayo encima de el y comenzaron a golpearse desenfrenadamente mientras Fluttershy trataba de tranquilizarlos a los dos que hacian oidos sordos a sus suplicas.

* * *

**Tercer capitulo muy pronto, y el que un conejo patee a un cientifico de la SS ponificado no se ve comunmente XD.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Kürbisklau*: Decidí darle a este nuevo enemigo este nombre, ya que es un personaje secundario de un cuento alemán del siglo XIX. Su significado es "ladrón de calabazas".**


	3. La bondad contra el sadismo

**Tercer capitulo terminado, no fue mucha demora porque lo tenia terminado hacia tiempo LOL, pero aqui esta como lo prometi (un momento, ¿lo prometi? O_O).**

* * *

Capitulo 3

La bondad contra el sadismo

La princesa Celestia recorría los largos y vacíos pasillos del palacio luego de haber resuelto unos asuntos como gobernante suprema de Equestria. Estaba concentrada leyendo una nueva carta escrita por su fiel estudiante, ya que hacia días que no le enviaba un reporte sobre la amistad. Echo una mirada en una de las largas ventanas que estaba mas cerca de ella, y en una de las altas torres del castillo vio a Luna con una expresión pensativa mirando hacia el horizonte. Era raro verla de esa manera y al conocerla mejor que nadie sabia que algo pasaba, por lo que se dirigió hacia esa torre para ver que es lo que le sucedía. La princesa Luna estaba en la misma forma mientras sus cascos delanteros estaban posadas en el balcón.

—Luna ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas del día? —pregunto la princesa del día mientras se acercaba, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de ella.

—¿Me pregunto que habrá sido esa extraña sensación? —pensaba Luna cerrando sus hermosos ojos.

Hace unos seis días, mientras dormía profundamente en la cama de su habitación. Una extraña presencia maligna que había caído en Equestria la había echo despertar exaltada, no sabia como explicarlo, pero esta maldad no era como las que se había enfrentado junto con su hermana desde que derrocaron el reino de caos de Discord con los elementos de la armonía. Su mirada se dirigió en dirección hacia Ponyville, hasta que la voz de su hermana mayor la hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

—Luna ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Celestia con preocupación.

—Si, no te preocupes hermana, volveré a la cama ahora mismo —respondió con una sonrisa, aunque en su interior seguía inquieta por este raro enigma—. Espero que solo sea un producto de mi imaginación.

OoOoO

En tanto, en casa de Fluttershy, Kürbisklau y Ángel por fin habían terminado su pelea. Los dos estaban acostados exhaustos en el frió piso mientras la habitación lo habían dejado echo un desastre. Ángel se había cansado ya que no dejaba de ser un pequeño conejo, además que uso casi todas sus fuerzas en la patada que hizo lanzar al ex medico de la SS contra la pared. En cuanto a Kürbisklau, el fuerte malestar en todo su cuerpo lo hizo mas débil sintiéndose humillado de que un conejo le haya dado una golpiza. La tímida Fluttershy, al ver que ambos se tranquilizaron los ayudo a levantarse del suelo, en especial a Kürbisklau; ya que este estaba aun en delicadas condiciones.

—E-en verdad lo siento mucho, Ángel no se comporta así normalmente. Pensó que Ud. me iba a lastimar y el solo quiso protegerme —se disculpaba la pegaso mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

—No puedo creer que un conejo me haya golpeado —gruño pero un malestar en la espalda lo hizo quejarse de dolor.

—Ángel, se que intentabas defenderme, pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal. Ahora, dale una disculpa por el malentendido.

Ángel se negó con un movimiento de cabeza y le saco la lengua a Kürbisklau, mientras este lo miraba con un infinito desprecio, controlando las enormes ganas que tenia en ese momento de destriparlo y cocinarlo en frente de Fluttershy.

—Ángel, si no te disculpas con el, yo… n-no habrá zanahorias esta noche.

—La única disculpa que aceptare será convertir a ese conejo en mi cena, y también voy a amputarle sus patas para tenerlos como amuletos de la suerte —pensaba Kürbisklau riéndose maliciosamente en su interior, mientras Ángel se retiraba de la habitación aun negándose a pesar de las "amenazas" de Fluttershy.

—Debe perdonarlo, el aun es un niño y lo que hizo no fue por tener malas intenciones.

—Argh, esta bien, de todas formas algún día me las pagara… por cierto, ¿Por qué estoy tan vendado? —pregunto tratando de sacarse un vendaje que tenia en una de sus patas delanteras pero fue detenido por Fluttershy.

—Este, Ud. estaba muy malherido hace unos seis días, y yo lo traje aquí. Era peligroso moverlo hacia el hospital así que me encargue de cuidarlo yo misma.

—¡Dijiste seis días! ¡¿Estuve en coma durante seis días?! —exclamo Kürbisklau alterado. Sus gritos hicieron intimidar a Fluttershy hasta que se calmo al ver que la estaba asustando nuevamente—. Lo siento mucho Fräu Fluttershy, por favor no se vaya, debo cuidar el volumen de mi voz.

—Uhm… ¿u-usted como se llama? —pregunto Fluttershy recuperándose aun del temor.

—¿Mi nombre?… Ahh, pero que malos modales tengo, se me olvido presentarme. Mi nombre es Kürbisklau, y estoy a sus servicios, Fräulein —tomo la pezuña derecha de la pegaso con suma delicadeza y se lo beso haciendo que ella se sorprendiera sonrojándose por este gesto extraño—. Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme de aquí.

—Pero aun no puede irse, por como esta podría hacerse daño.

—No se preocupe, se arreglármelas solo —dijo el medico saliendo de la habitación y bajando con cuidado las escaleras, aun no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, y mas con lo débil que se encontraba.

Solo le quedaban unos siete escalones, pero cuando iba bajando al sexto, perdió el equilibrio y Kürbisklau cayo rodando bruscamente hacia el suelo. Fluttershy voló rápidamente para ayudarlo, pero este se negó pudiendo levantarse solo aunque con dificultad. En eso avanzo hacia la puerta pero Fluttershy se interpuso poniéndose en frente de el, la miro para estudiar sus intenciones hasta que al fin pudo comprenderla mejor.

—Muy bien, déjame adivinar. No me dejaras salir hasta que este recuperado totalmente, ¿verdad? —Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza mientras el medico dio un suspiro de cansancio—. Solo saldré por unos momentos, prometo que volveré dentro de una hora, quiero… quiero aclarar mi mente afuera.

—¿En verdad lo promete?. No quiero que se…

—No, no me voy a lastimar ni ninguna otra cosa. Ahora córrete que quiero salir.

Fluttershy lo pensó unos momentos y se hizo a un lado mientras Kürbisklau salio de la casa no sin antes despedirse de ella en alemán. Cruzo el puente con sumo cuidado y al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que la casa de Fluttershy era un enorme santuario para animales, sus alrededores era de mucha naturaleza y parecía un lugar agradable para vivir… bueno, para cualquier pony ya que para el no era de su tipo. Mientras caminaba, noto de que la pegaso estaba casi aislada del pueblo hacia donde el se dirigía, si alguien tratara de robarle, violarla, secuestrarla o simplemente asesinarla, nadie escucharía sus gritos de ayuda. Y al ver lo tímida y miedosa que era ella, seria un blanco fácil para cualquier criminal, eso si es que había criminales en este raro mundo.

OoOoO

En cuanto llego a Ponyville su sorpresa no era muy grande, habían mas ponis de lo que el calculaba y de distintas razas; unicornios, terrestres y pegasos. Recorrió las calles para conocer mejor el lugar donde había llegado, y según lo que el veía, hasta ahora, no había violencia en este mundo, los habitantes vivían en un total pacifismo que incluso le resultaba nauseabundo para el, quería buscar una fuente de información sobre este lugar, algo como historia mundial o de la nación en donde se encontraba. Si aquí había una pastelería como la que acababa de ver hace unos minutos, entonces con mayor razón habría alguna biblioteca en este pueblo. Pregunto a una pony en donde podía encontrar una, apuntando esta con su pezuña amablemente hacia un gran árbol que no tenia la apariencia de una biblioteca como el se imaginaba. Camino hasta estar frente a la entrada y dio tres golpes a la puerta que se abrió en unos segundos. Fue recibido por una unicornio de color lavanda y de crin azul oscuro con una raya púrpura y rosa al medio.

—Guten… digo, buenas tardes. Me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar libros, ¿es eso cierto? —pregunto con cordialidad Kürbisklau.

—Si Ud. busca libros ha llegado al lugar indicado, pase.

Kürbisklau entro observando con curiosidad el interior, hasta que vio las largas letrinas con cientos de libros que tenia este lugar. Claramente había juzgado mal el aspecto que tenia por fuera, había mucha información para conocer mejor este mundo, aunque solamente buscaba unos cuantos temas para tener mucho mejor conocimiento

—Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ¿Cuál es el suyo? —pregunto Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Kürbisklau, un gusto conocerla —se presento haciéndole una reverencia, aunque luego se quejo por el malestar de su cuerpo—. Quisiera saber si por casualidad tiene un libro sobre historia completa.

—¿Se refiere a la historia de Equestria?.

—Equestria, con que así se llama este lugar —dijo en su mente el doctor—. Si, ese mismo, y también busco un libro sobre la historia bélica de este país.

—Enseguida los busco, aunque voy a demorarme en encontrar el ultimo, mi asistente fue a comprar tinta y estoy sola por ahora. Puede sentarse en ese banquillo mientras espera.

—Oh, tómese su tiempo, no tengo apuros.

Se sentó en el banquillo al que le había señalado y miro con asombro como Twilight usaba su magia para buscar los libros que el quería. Hizo un poco de memoria y ahora entendió que las unicornios pueden usar magia, los pegasos como Fluttershy pueden volar, y los ponis terrestres como el… bueno, prácticamente no hacían nada. Tomo un libro infantil que estaba cerca de su banquillo y comenzó a hojearlo con aburrimiento hasta que Twilight llego con dos libros levitando.

—Aquí están, ¿los leerá aquí en la biblioteca o se los llevara?.

—Creo que me los llevare prestado, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no tengo con que cargarlos.

—Eso no es problema —Twilight subió las escaleras buscando algo entre todas las cosas que tenia y bajo con una mochila que parecía una montura—. Nunca he usado este, pero puede devolvérmela cuando termine de leer los libros.

—G-gracias, en verdad es muy amable —agradeció Kürbisklau, no sabia que era, pero comenzó a sentirse incomodo por tanta amabilidad que recibió de parte de Fluttershy y ahora de Twilight.

En su mundo, esto casi ya ni existía por la cruel época de guerra, y mas en los países ocupados por Alemania donde la gente les temían y los odiaban, en especial si eran de las SS. Siempre creyó que el miedo era mejor que ganarse el corazón de la gente, ordenándoles cualquier petición y que estos cumplieran sin titubear si no querían ser castigados o ejecutados. Pero aquí, aquí eso no existía, al menos no de lo que sabia hasta ahora. Se puso la mochila en su lomo y echo los libros que Twilight le había prestado, hasta que ella se acerco a el y pregunto por algo que hasta en ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

—Tiene una Cutie Mark muy rara, ¿Cuál es su talento?.

—¿Qué tengo que? —en eso miro hacia donde ella le apuntaba y en su flanco tenia el símbolo de su unidad cuando era medico de las SS en su antiguo mundo; un diamante negro con un símbolo en blanco de la Vara de Asclepios al centro.

—Ahh maravilloso, ahora tengo una marca en el trasero. ¿Acaso puede mejorar mas mi día? —dijo con sarcasmo en su mente mientras se cubrió su "Cutie Mark" con su bata medica que estaba desgarrada con agujeros y manchada con un poco de su propia sangre—. Mi talento es… en la cirugía y otros trabajos científicos.

—Es un talento interesante.

—Si, algo así —dijo con un poco de desilusión ya que sus proyectos no eran muy importantes para otras mentes científicas en su mundo original—. Le devolveré sus libros en una semana, tal vez en menos tiempo.

—No ahí problema… ahora que lo recuerdo, Ud era al que Fluttershy cuidaba, ¿verdad?.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabe? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Me contó que lo encontró en las afueras de Ponyville en medio de una fuerte lluvia, herido é inconciente. Afortunadamente, Rainbow Dash se encontraba cerca de allí practicando sus nuevas maniobras y lo llevaron juntas cargándolo hacia su casa —le contaba Twilight mientras Kürbisklau escuchaba con suma atención y con su mirada perdida—. Luego de que llamo a los médicos, quisieron llevarlo al hospital pero Fluttershy se negó al ver que sus heridas eran de gravedad y no queria que muriera si lo movían mas, así que lo operaron en el mismo lugar y permitió que lo dejaran en una de sus habitaciones desocupadas.

—¿E-en serio ella hizo todo eso… por mi? —murmuro Kürbisklau sin siquiera mirar a los ojos de la unicornio.

—Fluttershy tiene un buen corazón, cuido de Ud. sin siquiera conocerlo y se le hizo difícil además que tenia que atender también a sus animales. Nosotras le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, pero Fluttershy la rechazo y nos dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo.

—No, no se que decir… Disculpe, debo irme ahora

Kürbisklau se dirigió a la salida y galopo sin siquiera saber hacia donde iba, solo quería ir a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo y organizar su mente. No podía quitársele de la cabeza a esa maldita pegaso después de todo lo que le contó Twilight sobre los días en que el estuvo inconciente. Nunca nadie en su vida se habían preocupado tanto por el, ah excepción de su difunta madre. Ahora estaba confundido y para peor, ella lo estaba haciendo "débil". Debía pensar en algo, hacer planes antes de que este mundo le hiciera perder la cordura… y tenia que ser rápido.

Llego hasta un granero viejo y abandonado en las afueras de Ponyville, estaba perdido pero eso no le importaba, entro sin dudar ya que era un lugar perfecto para desahogarse. En su interior habían herramientas oxidadas, telarañas y hasta los huesos de una vaca muerta hacia años. Trato de pensar en los horrores de la guerra, pero todo eso se esfumaba al pensar en todo lo que hizo Fluttershy por el. La maldijo a gritos con todos los insultos que sabia en alemán, preguntándose porque no lo dejo morir en vez de haberlo ayudado. Tomo una herradura sin importarle el dolor físico de su cuerpo y lo arrojo furiosamente contra la pared creando un agujero fácilmente ya que madera estaba desgastada por el tiempo y por las termitas.

Siguió desahogándose hasta que accidentalmente el piso se rompió y creo un agujero cayendo directamente hacia unas cuevas subterráneas. Estuvo inconciente por media hora hasta que despertó y se arreglo sus anteojos para ver en donde demonios había caído ahora. Estaba oscuro y la única luz que entraba era por el agujero que estaba arriba casi a 150 metros de altura. Camino hacia la pared de piedra y se detuvo al ver algo que no cuadraba en este frió y abandonado lugar.

—U-un interruptor? —Kürbisklau lo apretó para ver que es lo que sucedía y escucho un fuerte zumbido de alto voltaje. Unas lámparas que estaban colgadas en la pared se encendieron dando mejor luz, mientras Kürbisklau miraba atónito al ver el lugar que había encontrado—. ¿Que es todo esto?.

* * *

**No olviden dejar Reviews ya que me impulsan a seguir, tambien toda clase de criticas que ayuden a mejorar el fic y en cuanto al 4 capitulo, estara en muy poco tiempo.**


	4. Los secretos de ECLIPSE y la Unidad 371

**Hola a todos, lectores de esta historia, o como diria Kürbisklau "Guten Tag, Meine Leser " xD. Luego de corregir algunas faltas ortograficas del capitulo 4; que se me pasaron desapercibidos, y de agregarle una que otra pequeña cosa, finalmente esta aqui, espero lo disfruten ^^.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Los secretos de ECLIPSE y la Unidad 371

Kürbisklau se quedo sin habla durante unos minutos, lo que había encontrado era una verdadera mina de oro, literalmente. Ampolletas que tenían una altura de 10 metros de largo. Generadores de energía que aun almacenaban electricidad. Una sala de operaciones con muros de vidrio resistente. Enormes computadoras inteligentes que entregaban sus resultados en telegramas. Antenas parabólicas que capturaban y enviaban transmisiones a kilómetros. Microscopios ópticas de gran aumento. Una sala de refrigeración para conservar restos orgánicos. Un taller para construir artefactos. Una serie de utensilios completos para experimentos químicos y cirugías, entre muchas otras cosas científicas que tenia este gran laboratorio escondido en aquellas heladas cuevas.

OoOoO

_La historia de este lugar se remontaba hacia mil años, al final de la larga guerra civil en Equestria entre la princesa Celestia y Nightmare Moon. _

_Después de que la princesa de la noche fuera derrotada con los elementos de la armonía y desterrada a la luna por mil años. Los restos de su ejercito de leales súbditos continuaron el conflicto usando la táctica de guerra de guerrillas contra las fuerzas de Celestia, pero sufrían derrota tras derrota y perdían mas soldados en sus filas obteniendo pocas victorias que eran insignificantes. Los últimos lugartenientes de Nightmare Moon, al ver que su guerra no iba por un buen camino, decidieron crear con los viejos veteranos y nuevos reclutas una red terrorista llamada ECLIPSE que operaba de entre las sombras en toda Equestria y sus alrededores. En esta organización, un grupo de científicos que era llamada la Unidad 371 y que eran liderados por el tatara tarara abuelo del Doctor Whooves; quien ese entonces era un traidor al reino de Celestia y un fanático idealista a las creencias de Nightmare Moon. El, con el financiamiento que recibía del líder de ECLIPSE, decidió construir un laboratorio subterráneo en unas cuevas de la era paleo-pony y que estaban desconocidas en los archivos de Canterlot._

_Demoraron años en la instalación de este laboratorio secreto, pero después de estar casi lista, comenzaron arduamente en desarrollar nuevos armamentos, realizando decenas de experimentos orgánicos y muchas otras cosas que pudieran rearmar al ejercito de Nightmare Moon cuando ella retornara a Equestria. Un día, mientras estaban arriba de la superficie en Ponyville para tomar aire fresco y pasar mas tiempo con su familia después de semanas de estar bajo tierra, el servicio secreto de la Guardia Real de Equestria los localizo y fueron capturados inmediatamente. Los científicos fueron trasladados a los calabozos de Canterlot, y antes de que pudieran ser interrogados para que revelaran la localización del laboratorio de ECLIPSE, en sus batas medicas llevaban unas capsulas de cianuro que estaban ocultas y se suicidaron; incluyendo el abuelo lejano del Doctor Whooves a quien luego Celestia le otorgo su perdón a toda su descendencia a pesar de que este la había traicionado._

_El laboratorio del que muchos buscaron por largo tiempo, paso de "desconocido paradero" a "historia ficticia". fueron doscientos largos años en total inactividad y abandono, esperando a que algún pony lo despertara de su profundo sueño… y ese día por fin había llegado, Kürbisklau accidentalmente lo encontró._

OoOoO

—Esto es maravilloso, extraordinariamente maravilloso —Kürbisklau no pudo evitar reír con demencia mientras veía con gusto su nuevo laboratorio.

El maligno medico recorrió el lugar dando pequeños saltos de alegría observando casi con un desterró en sus ojos como si fuese un potrillo en una juguetería. Vio el techo de las cuevas que estaba cubierto de… ¿telarañas?. Las telarañas no eran muy comunes como el creía, tenían un tamaño mas grande de lo que podían crear estos insectos. Cuando vio un agujero que traspasaba todas las redes, comprendió que estas fueron los que aliviaron su gran caída cuando el piso del granero se rompió. Continuo revisando todas las cosas científicas que estaban intactas en este laboratorio, pero frenéticamente se detuvo al encontrarse con algo que lo hizo saltar del susto y que le tenia una enorme fobia, galopando rápidamente y escondiéndose detrás de una roca.

—N-no me digan que las arañas de este mundo son así —miro temerosamente al cadáver de una enorme araña negra de 6 metros de largo; similar a una viuda negra, que estaba patas arribas y con sus colmillos abiertos. Kürbisklau al ver que no se movía salio de su escondite con miedo y al estudiarla óptimamente, concluyo que había muerto hace mas o menos cuarenta y ocho horas atrás.

La Unidad 371 en uno de sus raros experimentos armamentísticos, había logrado alterar el crecimiento de arañas venenosas con vitaminas para luego domesticarlas y utilizarlas en el ejercito de ECLIPSE. Después del abandono del laboratorio, las arañas que habían creado comenzaron a escaparse de su prisión por los conductos de aire que llevaban hacia la superficie, o bien se quedaban atrapadas cuando ya había llegado a su tamaño "normal". Para la buena suerte de Kürbisklau de no ser exprimido como un limón por una de estas descomunales bestias, la ultima que quedaba adentro había muerto.

El doctor se alejo de este raro espécimen y continuo en su recorrido por las cuevas que estaban alrededor del laboratorio. Había encontrado una bodega con distinto armamento moderno; ballestas con flechas de punta explosiva, cientos de frasquillos con nitroglicerina concentrada, escudos espejo que desviaban los rayos de magia, guadañas con cuchillas de filo especial (similar al de una sable Katana), entre muchas otras cosas. Todas estas armas que habían sido diseñadas y producidas desde las pequeñas fabricas de ECLIPSE estaban guardadas en esta bodega hasta que el esperado nuevo ejercito de Nightmare Moon los buscaran, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

Cerro la puerta de la bodega después de revisar las incontables armas intactas, pero antes de retirarse al punto de inicio, una puerta que la no había visto durante todo su recorrido, estaba oxidada y cerrada con una perilla de combinación al centro. El grosor de la puerta de metal era tan gruesa como para resistir una fuerte explosión tanto por fuera como por dentro, por lo que solamente se habría si daban la combinación correcta. El joven medico no entendía porque tenia tanta seguridad, parecía que los antiguos dueños del laboratorio escondían algo importante al otro lado de esta firme puerta… o bien había algo o alguien que no querían que saliera a la superficie.

Kürbisklau al no resistir su curiosidad pensó en la opción de hacerla explotar con nitroglicerina, pero estaba construida especialmente para resistir cualquier tipo de explosiones, así que la única manera que quedaba era descubrir esa combinación, y sabia muy bien cómo hacerlo. Galopo hacia la sala de operaciones que tenia el laboratorio y volvió nuevamente con un estetoscopio, poniendo la membrana del artefacto pegada al lado de la perilla mientras lo giraba cuidadosamente y con mucha paciencia.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en casa de Fluttershy. La pegaso estaba dando vueltas una y otra vez preocupada mientras veía el reloj de pared cada un minuto. A las 15:00 de la tarde había salido Kürbisklau con la promesa de que volvería dentro de una hora, pero ya había pasado mas de cinco horas y aun no regresaba. Se asomo por una de las ventanas y el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, no podía hacer nada mas excepto seguir esperando.

—El estaba bajo mi cuidado y aun así lo deje ir por como estaba —dijo culpándose a si misma, mientras su mascota Ángel se mareaba por las tantas vueltas que hacia Fluttershy—. Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada

OoOoO

Volviendo a las cuevas, el medico de crin plateado hacia un tercer intento por descifrar la contraseña, no queria rendirse ya que adentro podría haber algo importante que le serviría en este mundo. Su frente sudaba mientras la perilla lo hacia girar derecha é izquierda.

—6... 8... 4... 0... 9... 2... 5... 3... 5... 0 —murmuraba Kürbisklau escuchando atentamente por los audífonos del estetoscopio.

En cuanto hallo el ultimo numero, una sirena roja que estaba arriba de la puerta se encendió mientras una estruendosa alarma se escuchaba por toda las cuevas. La puerta de metal se abrió automáticamente y las luces de la oscura sala se encendieron en cuanto Kürbisklau puso un casco adentro. Corría una brisa fría que le llegaba hasta los huesos mientras revisaba la sala. Habían mesas de metal y algunas computadoras, pero eso casi ni le llamo la atención ya que su vista estaba fija hacia un cilindro de hielo que media 6 metros, colgando arriba por dos tenazas de metal que lo sujetaban fuertemente.

Kürbisklau se acomodo sus redondos anteojos, acercándose para observar a una pequeña unicornio alado de color cerúleo oscuro que estaba congelada dentro del bloque de hielo. Su crin; de color dewberry, era parcialmente transparente y con ondas al igual que Celestia y Luna. La desconocida pequeña tenia sus ojos dulcemente cerrados y tenia el aspecto de estar durmiendo profundamente a pesar de que estaba fríamente congelada. El Dr. Kürbisklau reviso una de las computadoras que estaba encendida y encontró el nombre de la potrilla.

—Hypnosia, con que así te llamas —dijo mirando a la pequeña con detenimiento.

Accidentalmente, presiono el botón para descongelar que estaba al lado de los controles, encendiéndose una ruidosa alarma mientras un vapor caliente que salio debajo del cilindro de hielo comenzó a derretirlo demorándose solo dos minutos. La potrilla cayo a la rejilla donde el vapor había salido, mientras Kürbisklau se acerco lentamente hacia ella, tomando precauciones por si esta se comportaba violentamente.

Hypnosia había sido creada como un experimento por la Unidad 371, ya que en casi todo su cuero estaba cosido por costuras negras, mientras que en su frente llevaba pegado un extraño y fabricado cuerno puntiagudo de acero liviano. Según las intenciones de los científicos, tenían pensado convertirla en una alicorn como arma secreta, pero fracaso y lo único que crearon fue la imitación de una unicornio alada nacida por la ciencia.

Kürbisklau uso su estetoscopio para saber si tenia pulso en su corazón, pero como el lo esperaba, ella estaba completamente muerta. Había estado congelada desde hacia mucho tiempo y la descomposición no le afecto a su cuerpo en los años en que estuvo encarcelada. No sabia que hacer con el cadáver, pero como medico no podía desecharlo y mas con lo que le costo entrar hacia esta sala. La puso en su lomo y la cargo hasta el laboratorio, donde la puso sobre la mesa en la sala de operaciones hasta saber que es lo que haría con ella.

Después de revisar en las computadoras las fuentes de energía del laboratorio, que venían de paneles solares y de molinos de agua que estaban instalados en los ríos subterráneos cerca de las cuevas del laboratorio. Encontró en un mapa completo del lugar en donde tenia señalado las plataformas que llevaban directamente hacia la superficie. Se subió en la mas cerca que tenia y jalo la palanca subiendo los 150 metros de altura hasta llegar al interior de un baño que estaba no muy lejos del viejo granero.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo allí abajo, pero cuando estaba en la superficie había oscurecido y debía volver antes de que se hiciera mas tarde. Galopo lo mas rápido que su cuerpo podía pero estuvo perdido como media hora hasta que por fin llego por casualidad a Ponyville, donde desde allí pudo recordar el camino hacia la casa de Fluttershy, galopando ahora tranquilamente y sin esfuerzo.

OoOoO

En cuanto llego al lugar, se detuvo en frente de la entrada y pensó en una buena excusa de porque había llegado tarde. Toco la puerta tres veces y fue recibido por una Fluttershy que estaba mas que furiosa con el, Kürbisklau pensó rápidamente en una presentación elegante y cautivadora ya que sabia como manejar esta clase de situaciones.

—Guten nacht, Fräulein Fluttershy. Hay una hermosa y apasionante luna llena esta noche, y…

—¿Por qué has llegado tarde? —exclamo enojada Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a Kürbisklau que no se esperaba ese tono de voz por parte de ella.

—E-este…, estuve conociendo las maravillas de Ponyville, y casualmente me encontré un lugar muy emocionante que al recorrerlo por mucho tiempo no me di cuenta de la hora —mintió en parte mientras le sonreía falsamente.

—¡Ud. dijo que volvería dentro de una hora! —la pegaso se puso en frente de el y lo miro fijamente hacia los ojos.

—Je, este será el regaño mas suave que recibiré en mi vida… aunque, siento un escalofrió inexplicable recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué me tendría que asustar de ella? Es la criatura mas miedosa, patética é inocente que he visto. Aunque esa mirada… diablos, que tienen esos endemoniados ojos, es como si estuviese viendo una escena del infierno de Dante… ¿A-acaso tengo miedo?, no puede ser posible, a lo único que le tengo miedo es a las arañas —pensaba Kürbisklau sin poder controlar su cuerpo que estaba temblando ante la mirada de Fluttershy.

A pesar de que es su otra vida pertenecía a las SS, de los hombres que esparcían temor en casi toda Europa junto con la Gestapo y las NKVD rusas. Por primera ves alguien lo estaba intimidando, y no era el ejercito norteamericano, británico ni soviético como el esperaba, ¡si no que una maldita pegaso debilucha!. Al ver esos hermosos y atemorizantes ojos calipso oscuro que lo apuntaban fijamente a los suyos como un pelotón de fusilamiento, parecía que su peor pesadilla se reflejaba en ella.

—¿Ahora que tiene que decir al respecto, señoriíto? —pregunto Fluttershy aun apuntándole con su mirada.

—¡P-p-por favor, detente! ¡ya no sigas, por favor! —se quebranto Kürbisklau llorando mientras le abrazaba sus patas delanteras—. ¡Se lo suplico, perdóneme Fräulein, pero ya no siga mirándome de esa forma, prometo no hacerlo otra vez!.

—Mucho mejor, ahora debería entrar, hace mucho frió aquí afuera —sonrió la pegaso con total normalidad, mientras Kürbisklau se levantaba del suelo.

—C-como usted diga, Fräu Fluttershy —dijo entrando sin pensarlo dos veces mientras Fluttershy cerraba la puerta con llave.

Fluttershy lo condujo hacia el comedor, donde ella sacaba algunas cosas de un mueble mientras Kürbisklau lo miraba con temor a que ella utilizara esa maldita y extraña mirada de nuevo. La pegaso se acerco a el sonriendo mientras el medico retrocedía como si esta tuviera las intenciones de asesinarlo allí mismo.

—Uhm, supongo que deseara comer algo después de su recorrido.

—S-si, claro. Se lo agradecería mucho —Kürbisklau se recupero del miedo y se sentó en la mesa mientras miraba como Fluttershy le preparaba una sopa.

El medico encontró sobre la mesa un periódico enrollado que era el "_The Equestria Daily_" que aun Fluttershy no había leído. Se acomodo sus anteojos para la lectura, y en la primera pagina hablaba sobre la famosa Nightmare Night que se celebraría en unos cuatro días en la noche. No le tomo mucha importancia, ya que en la segunda pagina estaba leyendo sobre las gobernantes de Equestria; las princesas Celestia y Luna, que recordarían a los muertos de la Batalla de Trottingham, en el que las fuerzas de Celestia derrotaron al ejercito de Nightmare Moon siendo su primera victoria en la guerra civil. Hojeo el diario tratando de encontrar mas información importante, pasando de una competencia que habría en Cloudsdale, hasta de un rumor sensacionalista de que la Princesa Cadence estaría embarazada del ex capitán de la guardia y príncipe de Equestria, Shining Armor. Al terminar, iba a cerrar el periódico, pero en la ultima pagina vio una pequeña columna que no se había dado cuenta y que le llamo mucho la atención leyendo con atención cada palabra.

—Así que después de todo aun ahí descontento en Equestria —dijo sonriente riendo maliciosamente.

En la columna había una noticia corta sobre unos desconocidos que intentaron matar al alcalde de Trottingham antes de la conmemoración que se llevaría a cabo mañana. El servicio secreto de Equestria descubrió el plan de asesinato y la mayoría de los conspiradores escaparon antes de ser capturados por la Guardia Real que había llegado a su escondite. Kürbisklau proceso el pedazo de información pero fue interrumpido por un delicioso aroma que llego hacia sus narices.

—Aquí tiene. Debe tener mucha hambre —dijo Fluttershy dejando un tazón con una exquisita sopa caliente.

—Danke, Fräulein —agradeció dándole un sorbo a la sopa—. Vaya, esto esta delicioso.

—Oh, g-gracias—sonrió la pegaso haciendo uno de sus cautivadores squee que hizo provocarle un leve rubor a sus mejillas a Kürbisklau—. Estoy muy feliz de que le haya gustado.

—Fräulein Fluttershy…

—¿Diga, señor?.

—Por favor, perdóneme por haberle contestado mal antes de irme de su casa, no se merecía Ud. eso —Fluttershy pestañeo sorprendida y le sonrió perdonándolo.

—Oh, no se preocupe, yo debería disculparme con Ud. por haberme comportado como una manipuladora al no dejarlo salir.

—Y también, le agradezco mucho por todas las cosas que Ud. hizo cuando estuve inconciente, aun sin siquiera conocerme —Kürbisklau agacho su mirada ya que no era muy natural en el agradecerle a alguien con sinceridad—. En verdad, estoy en deuda con Ud.

Kürbisklau termino de beber su sopa y agradeció a Fluttershy antes de subir a su habitación, necesitaba descansar su cerebro para poder pensar en los planes que se estaban formando en su mente, entre ellas la extraña potrilla llamada Hypnosia y los extremistas que atacaban Equestria. Se acostó en su cama y se tapo con sus sabanas mirando hacia la ventana donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado.

—Para ser mi primer día en un mundo extraño, descubrí muchas cosas y conocí a muchos ponis agradables… en especial a esa dulce pegaso —en lo ultimo que pensó Kürbisklau fue en Fluttershy sonriéndole tímidamente, antes de cerrar sus ojos quedándose dormido profundamente.

OoOoO

Mientras que en Ponyville, en donde se encontraba la estatua de la oscura princesa, Nightmare Moon. Luna estaba en frente de ella, sola y en la oscuridad de la noche, pensando preocupada mientras la brisa del viento acariciaba las hojas de los árboles. La princesa de la noche cerro sus ojos y recordó la ultima premonición que había tenido hacia unas horas.

OoOoO

_No sabia donde se encontraba, pero reconoció el lugar en unos segundos al ver que era Ponyville que estaba ardiendo en llamas mientras las cenizas volaban hacia el cielo iluminando la noche. La luna estaba cubierta con el humo del fuego que consumía todo a su paso, mientras escuchaba una fuerte marcha marcial, seguido de los gritos de dolor que venían del interior del Sugarcubes Corner que se incendiaba como una flameante antorcha. La princesa Luna quiso creer que esto era una pesadilla, pero se veía tan real que unas siluetas negras con extraños cascos de acero que brillaban por la luz del fuego, rodearon a la alicorn mientras estos la miraban con unos malignos ojos rojos._

—_Que nostálgico. Extrañaba mucho el dulce sonido de los gritos de los civiles inocentes siendo quemados vivos__…__ Ahh y ese delicioso aroma de los cuerpos siendo rostizados, ¿no piensan lo mismo, mis soldados? __—__pregunto un desconocido con unos brillantes anteojos redondos y con un acento germánico, mientras las siluetas comenzaron a reírse._

—_¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? __—__pregunto Luna con su voz real, apuntando con su cuerno que estaba lista para lanzar un rayo._

—_Haces muchas preguntas para ser una princesa, Fräulein Luna __—__dijo sonriente el desconocido. Mientras unas seis desconocidas siluetas con distintos colores se posicionaron detrás de el__—__. No importa quienes seamos ni los motivos de porque hacemos todo esto. Lo que vez aquí es lo que sucederá en Equestria, y ni tu ni los seis elementos de la armonía podrán evitarlo._

_Unos gritos de auxilio que no se encontraban muy lejos de ellos comenzaron a escucharse, proviniendo de una hermosa pony de tierra que desesperadamente pedía ayuda mientras era atacada por algunos soldados que reían pervertidamente. Dos pegasos la sujetaban de sus patas sonriendo con maldad mientras un semental se ponía encima de ella, y lamiendo con su sucia lengua la inocente mejilla de la pony que lloraba con sus ojos cerrados sabiendo que la iban a violar en ese mismo lugar. Luna quiso ayudarla, pero sus enemigos eran muchos y la tenían rodeada tanto por tierra como por aire._

—_¿Adonde crees que vas, Fräu Luna?._

—_Bastardos, como pueden ser tan cobardes con una pony. Espero que la Guardia Real llegue pronto para ver si Uds. son tan valientes contra ellos._

—_Ahh si, el invencible y heroico Ejercito de Equestria, que defienden con su vida a los habitantes de este patético reino __—__dijo con total cinismo la silueta líder__—__. Ya los hemos aplastado, la mayoría de esos inútiles huyeron de mi ejercito dejando Canterlot y Ponyville a su suerte. Así que eres la única que puede ayudar a esa__…__ ¿Cómo se llama esa pony?._

—_Octavia, señor __—__contesto uno que estaba detrás de el._

—_Si, Octavia. De todas formas, mis soldados se están divirtiendo con esa pony, así que seria mala educación interrumpirlos __—__rió malvadamente, pero luego se callo al ver que Luna; ya irritada con el, le había disparado un poderoso rayo dispuesto a matarlo. El rayo se acerco amenazadoramente hacia el sonriente enemigo, pero antes de que le llegara, fue destruido por otro desconocido enemigo que se interpuso para defenderlo_

—_No es posible__…_

—_Ya te pusiste odiosa, pero si quieres detenerme será mejor que te prepares para la guerra que se avecina, o bien puedes esconderte y observar el espectáculo, la decisión es tuya. Ahora Bataillonführer* Blacksoul, encárgate de nuestra __"__favorita__"__ princesa de la noche._

_La silueta que lo había protegido del ataque de Luna, disparo un rayo de color verde lima muy claro que noqueo a la alicorn haciéndola despertar de este horrible sueño. Lo único que pudo recordar es que la silueta, sonriente como siempre, se despidió en un raro idioma que no conocía._

_—Auf Wiedersehen, prinzessin Luna__…_

* * *

**Ya me he puesto a trabajar en el capitulo 5; que por razones de tiempo no pude comenzar ni una linea, y quizas tarde mas o menos en estar lista, pero es una promesa Pinkie Pie de que no me demorare.  
**

**Nos vemos.**_  
_


	5. Blacksoul y los Caballeros Oscuros de la

**Guten Tag xD, bueno, eh quebrantado la promesa Pinkie Pie y lo siento mucho por la demora, tuve que resolver unos asuntos en la vida real (cosa que ya lo hice) y es por eso que me he demorado en escribir el capitulo, disculpenme por eso.**

**Bien, este capitulo sera el inicio del enfrentamiento entre Equestria, ECLIPSE y por si fuera poco, Kürbisklau. Apareceran nuevos enemigos, entre ellos Blacksoul que se ha mencionado en el primer capitulo de este fic.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que escribi para ustedes, y sin mas, los dejare leer.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Blacksoul y los Caballeros Oscuros de la Luna Menguante

Cuatro días pasaron después de que el Dr. Kürbisklau despertara de su largo coma en casa de Fluttershy. Su cuerpo logro haberse recuperado un 90%, y también pudo acostumbrarse totalmente a su nueva forma ponificada gracias a los ejercicios que practicaba cuando no prestaba ayuda a Fluttershy con sus animales.

El poco conocimiento sobre este mundo según lo que le había conversado la pegaso y por los periódicos que leía, había aumentado gracias a los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca de Twilight; de los cuales se los había devuelto hacia tres días. Sabia los nombres de las Princesas alicorn y su largo periodo como gobernantes de Equestria después de que derrocaran al Dios del caos, Discord. También supo de los pocos conflictos que habían sido desatados por los vecinos que rodeaban Equestria y de cómo habían fracasado en conquistar, corromper o destruir este pacifico reino gobernado y protegido por Celestia y Luna.

En su habitación prestado por Fluttershy, casualmente había encontrado un mapa guardado y empolvado debajo de la cama donde mostraba todos los reinos que rodeaban Equestria: el Imperio de los Grifos, las Alianza de Tribus de las Zebras, el Reino Changeling, el Imperio de Cristal, Arabia Sentada… no era un mundo tan pequeño como el creía. Mientras seguía estudiando estos lugares, encontró un reino del que estaba alejado de las demás naciones y que mantenía distancias rodeada de toneladas de agua salada; una isla que estaba a 3.500 kilómetros de distancia de las costas en el sur de Equestria. No tenia pensado viajar hacia este lugar, pero recordaría su ubicación por si en sus planes; que aun eran desconocidos, lo incluiría.

Mientras salía de casa a tomar aire fresco después de un delicioso almuerzo que le había preparado Fluttershy, Kürbisklau oyó una dulce y encantadora melodía que provenía en los alrededores del bosque Everfree y que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde el estaba. No sabia explicar que era, pero no evito sentirse cautivado de aquella voz sintiéndose como un marinero a la deriva que era hipnotizado por el canto de una sirena.

Camino siendo guiado por el sonido de la música hasta llegar a un lago donde se encontró con una escena que lo había dejado embobado. Fluttershy cantaba una dulce melodía con cierta sensualidad mientras se daba un baño rodeada de toda clase de canarios que volaban en circulo a su alrededor. Kürbisklau se quedo inmóvil viendo como el agua caía sobre la melena de la pegaso, y no era primera vez que estaba sintiendo "atracción" hacia ella, ya hubo un par de situaciones que no sabia si ella se le estaba insinuando o si sus malditas hormonas tuvieron que despertar en el momento equivocado y en el mundo equivocado. Se acomodo sus redondos anteojos y avanzo unos pasos para poder observarla mejor, pero accidentalmente y sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba, piso una ramita que interrumpió el canto angelical de Fluttershy y que también espanto a los canarios.

—¡Scheiße! —exclamo maldiciéndose a si mismo el medico.

—K-Kürbisklau —Fluttershy salio del lago avergonzada mientras se cubría con una toalla para secarse.

—Este… l-lo siento, estaba dando un pequeño paseo y no me di cuenta de que Ud. estaba dándose un baño, por favor perdóneme Fräu Fluttershy —dijo arrepintiéndose Kürbisklau mientras veía como el crin de Fluttershy estaba mojado—. Si Ud. lo desea, voy a retirarme ahora mismo para dejarla sola.

—¡No!, digo, no se preocupe, y-yo ya había terminado —exclamo tímidamente Fluttershy viendo como se acercaba ahora el medico.

—Como guste… por cierto, fue una hermosa melodía la que Ud. cantaba. No había escuchado algo tan bello desde hacia mucho tiempo.

—¿Eh? —Fluttershy se sorprendió sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante Kürbisklau que le estaba sonriendo—. Oh, m-muchas gracias.

—Aunque estoy confundido, ¿cómo es que tu talento no haya sido la música por la perfecta voz que tu tienes?.

—Uhm, cuando yo era una potrilla, mucho antes de obtener mi Cutie Mark, mis padres me enviaron a estudiar en la escuela de música de Cloudsdale por sugerencia de mi maestra cuando me escucho cantarle una canción de cuna a un bebe.

—Que interesante, ¿y que sucedió después? —pregunto con interés Kürbisklau.

—Estuve estudiando un año en la escuela, pero reprobé por el bajo volumen de mi voz, así que un tiempo después, descubrí mi verdadero talento gracias al Rainbow Sonic de Rainbow Dash —sonrió Fluttershy mientras acariciaba a una ardilla de un grupo de pequeños animales que recientemente habían llegado.

—Es una verdadera lastima, esos idiotas de esa escuela arrojaron a la basura a una verdadera ángel de la música. Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado haberte escuchado cantar en una opera, Fräu Fluttershy —dijo Kürbisklau mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y movía la cabeza con decepción.

Y la razón del porque estaba decepcionado, era porque a Kürbisklau le encantaba la opera. Cuando estaba en su mundo y en su país de origen en Alemania, desde pequeño, Kürbisklau casi nunca se perdía una buena opera, y mas aun en tiempos de guerra en Europa. Era un arte que adoraba, y al igual que Fluttershy, también había ido a una escuela; a diferencia de que el lo hizo voluntariamente y que igualmente, lo habían reprobado. Siempre reflexiono a si mismo que si lo hubieran admitido, tal vez su vida y mentalidad habrían cambiado por el teatro en vez de la medicina. Pero el incomprensible destino no lo quiso así, y se convirtió en un sádico medico de las SS al servicio del Tercer Reich.

—¿U-Una opera? —Fluttershy agacho su mirada apenada—. N-no creo que hubiera servido en una opera, y mas con una multitud de ponis observándome y escuchándome.

—Cierto, me olvide que eras timida… bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Por cierto, esta noche se va a celebrar la Nightmare Night, no se si tu querrás…

—¿Nightmare Night? —exclamo Fluttershy atemorizada—. Oh por Celestia, lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y acaso es malo esa noche? —pregunto levantando una ceja Kürbisklau.

—D-Discúlpeme, debo irme ahora —Fluttershy galopo apurada hacia su casa, dejando a Kürbisklau con mas dudas que antes.

—Bueno, supongo que tomare eso un "si" a mi pregunta —Kürbisklau cambio su expresión a una sombría y seria, acomodando sus anteojos que se reflejaban con la luz del sol ocultando sus ojos—. Lo único que me interesa es que el experimento de esta noche funcione, o tendré que deshacerme del cadáver de Hypnosia.

Kürbisklau saco del bolsillo de su bata medica un viejo reloj de bolsillo, que junto con la bata era el único objeto que se trajo de su mundo. Las manecillas marcaban las 16:37 de la tarde y era tiempo de irse a dormir. Volvió a la casa y en su interior estaba echo un caos, Fluttershy galopeaba de un lado para otro mientras Ángel lo miraba seriamente. Kürbisklau no sabia que le pasaba, pero no le tomo mucha importancia en ese mismo momento, así que subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, acostándose en su cama no sin antes dejar un reloj de alarma en la mesita de noche. Cerro sus ojos acomodándose en sus sabanas y logro dormirse en unos minutos, tenia que recobrar fuerzas para lo que vendría en unas horas mas.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del palacio de Canterlot. La Princesa Luna se reflejaba frente a su espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello ondular con sumo cuidado, levitando su peine de oro moviéndose arriba y abajo. Su rostro delataba cansancio, y eso era porque no había podido dormir ni comer bien por los horribles sueños que aun seguían atormentándola. Fue hacia la puerta y se encontró con un simple guardia de su escolta que se inclino con respeto hacia ella que ya había terminado de arreglarse.

—Mi princesa, su carruaje se encuentra listo y esperando por Ud. —anuncio el guardia.

—Gracias, bajare en unos momentos —Luna sintió un mareo que casi la hizo desmayar, alarmando al guardia que se acerco a ella para afirmarla.

—¡Princesa! ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto el guardia con preocupación—. Si lo desea, puedo llamar a un medico.

—No, no te preocupes, ahora estoy bien —la princesa sonrió para tranquilizar a su fiel escolta, mientras su mareo se estaba yendo de su cuerpo—. Vamos, será un largo viaje a Ponyville.

—¿Esta segura de ir, princesa?.

—Estoy segura, ahora no perdamos tiempo —Luna camino con su guardia detrás de ella. Decidida a asistir a esa Nightmare Night para divertirse, y tratar de despejar su mente de esos horribles sueños.

OoOoO

Fuera de Ponyville, en medio de la oscuridad y la neblina de la noche. Un monstruoso tren blindado de apariencia gótica, freno de su largo viaje en una vieja estación de trenes abandonada no muy lejos del pueblo. El tren era de un tamaño impresionante, armado con poderosas artillerías arriba de los vagones y funcionando solamente con gasolina para no ser detectados; muy diferente a los demás trenes que desprendían humo de sus narices.

El primer vagón abrió sus puertas, bajando de el un misterioso y joven unicornio de la misma edad de Shining Armor, vestido con una capa larga negra por fuera y roja por dentro. Su cuero era gris oscuro y su crin era blanco hacia la izquierda y negro hacia la derecha.

El extraño visitante, con el crin de su cabeza peinado hacia atrás, llevaba una mascara blanca que le cubría la mitad de su rostro derecho y su nariz; excepto alrededor de su boca. Mientras que su Cutie Mark era una mascara de gala blanca con una guadaña, demostrando así que era un asesino despiadado y silencioso. Sus ojos dorados y con pupilas alargadas, parecidos a las de un gato, miraban el lugar con total curiosidad mientras bajaba del mismo vagón un pegaso gris y con alas de murciélago. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha púrpura cónica, viéndose solamente sus tenebrosos ojos amarillos a través de dos agujeros redondos.

—_Klaliff_ Blacksoul, los _Nighthawks_ se encuentran listos para entrar en acción.

—Hacia mucho que no ponía un casco sobre estas tierras, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Klazik Deathlight?.

—Ehh… si. Pienso lo mismo, señor —dijo el pegaso encapuchado.

—Es la vida que nosotros escogimos. No podemos ver a las hermosas flores del Bosque Everfree abrir sus pétalos ante la calida luz de la luna. No podemos disfrutar de la helada brisa de la noche. No podemos escuchar las grandes orquestas compuestas por las majestuosas criaturas nocturnas… Hemos renunciado a todo eso, y no volveremos hasta conseguir nuestro eclipse que cubrirá de oscuridad la tierra, hasta conseguir vencer a esa maldita Princesa Celestia, y a exiliar a esos asquerosos ponis inferiores, con sus colores claros y "bonitos" —Blacksoul escupió al suelo con solo pensar en esos ponis a los que consideraba como simples basuras orgánicas que no merecían tener derecho ni de la vida misma. En el cielo estrellado, vio a cinco guardias reales volar directamente hacia la vieja estación de trenes armados con sus lanzas como era habitualmente—. ¿Qué acaso los guardias de la Princesa Celestia no deberían estar en la noche?.

—Creo que vuelven de un reconocimiento… y parece que vieron nuestro tren.

—_Klazik_ Deathlight, quiero que entres al tren y dile a los Nighthawks que estén listos para cuando de la orden, yo me encargare de ellos.

—A la orden, _Klaliff_ —el pegaso entro al vagón apresuradamente mientras los guardias reales aterrizaban en la estación cerca de Blacksoul.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —saludo el unicornio.

—En el nombre de Celestia, ¿Quién eres y que es esta cosa? —pregunto uno de los guardias que era el líder de todos ellos.

—Mi nombre es Mefistófeles, pero mis amigos y compañeros me dicen _Blacksoul_, y los que me temen me dicen el _Fantasma de la Opera_ —Mefistófeles hizo una reverencia con una siniestra sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos que lograron intimidar a uno de los pegasos.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas en este tren? —pregunto con desconfianza el líder sin bajar la guardia.

—Oh, nada en especial, señores. Venimos de muy lejos para celebrar la Nightmare Night. Mis amigos están disfrazados y muy emocionados de pedir caramelos en las casas de Ponyville—sonrió siniestramente.

—Vamos a entrar —dijo uno de los guardias acompañado de otro acercándose a uno de los vagones.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea, son muy tímidos ellos.

Los guardias reales abrieron la puerta de metal del vagón, pero fueron recibidos por unos rayos que los empujaron a una gran distancia matándolos al instante.

—Se los dije —sonrió Mefistófeles.

—¡Por Celestia, es una invasión!. Démosle aviso a la Princesa…

—Oh, no, no dejare que vayan a darle aviso a nadie.

Mefistófeles conjuro un hechizo prohibido que consistía en que sangre hirviera en los tres guardias reales. Los pegasos comenzaron a sentir calor por dentro, traspirando sin pausa hasta que la sangre caliente comenzó a salir de sus ojos y narices, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo contra el suelo violentamente. El oscuro unicornio, con una sonrisa que detonaba un excitante sadismo, disfrutaba como se revolcaban y gritaban de dolor sus victimas que dejaron de moverse mientras el charco de sangre humeante cubría el viejo piso de madera.

—¿Ya termino, _Klaliff_ Blacksoul? —pregunto Deathlight escondido detrás de la puerta.

—Si, ya pueden salir —contesto Mefistófeles.

Las puertas de los vagones del tren se abrieron repentinamente, bajando decenas de pegasos y unicornios, todos de color gris y con sus cabezas cubiertas por capuchas púrpuras cónicas. En total eran unos ciento cincuenta que rodearon a Mefistófeles que sonreía maliciosamente.

—En cuanto estén cerca de Ponyville, saquen sus antorchas y enciéndanlas, reviviremos los viejos tiempos nocturnos de Nightmare Moon. Quemaremos a esos ponis inferiores que no merecen mas que la discriminación y el racismo de parte de nosotros. Y que mejor, que hacerlo en esta Nightmare Night —el unicornio dejo a veinte de sus encapuchados a que cuidaran el tren, retirándose con sus _Nighthawks _de la vieja estación de trenes.

El "_Fantasma de la Opera_" marcho con ciento treinta de sus secuaces hacia Ponyville que ya había comenzado con sus celebraciones. Mefistófeles en todo el camino sonreía con malicia, pensando en esos tontos ponis que no tenían idea de que su fiesta se convertiría en un genocidio sin precedentes. Cuando llegaron en la cima de una colina, pudieron ver al pueblo a la perfección, con sus luces y su música alegre que llegaba hacia sus oídos desde lejos.

—Ahí esta, mis queridos amigos. Los Caballeros Oscuros de la Luna Menguante han llegado a Ponyville

—Mefistófeles soltó una risa siniestra pero fue interrumpido por su "mano derecha".

—Señor, un desconocido viene muy rápido hacia nosotros —aviso Deathlight.

Los unicornios apuntaron sus cuernos encendidos que salían de sus capuchas contra el intruso que volaba directamente hacia ellos, pero Mefistófeles los disuadió al igual que a los pegasos que estaban listos para interceptarlo.

—Tranquilícense todos, ella es nuestra infiltrada.

—¿Ella? —pregunto extrañado Deathlight.

—Si, ella —sonrió Mefistófeles.

Del suelo aterrizo cerca de Mefistófeles y sus encapuchados una joven pegaso de color gris oscuro y con alas de murciélago. Sus ojos eran dorados y sus pupilas alargadas, mientras que peinado era igual al de Rainbow Dash, con la diferencia de que su crin era púrpura. Su Cutie Mark era una nube negra con dos rayos blancos y llevaba vestida la armadura púrpura de la guardia real de la Princesa Luna, a excepción del casco que faltaba en su cabeza.

—Son los disfraces menos originales que he visto, ¿Por qué tuvieron que vestirse todos de fantasmas púrpuras?—pregunto la pegaso aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

—Ese es nuestro uniforme oficial, y no somos fantasmas, ten mas respeto con tus superiores —dijo Mefistófeles molesto con su comentario.

—Disculpe _Klaliff_ Blacksoul, ¿pero quien es ella? —se entrometió Deathlight.

—Ah si, se me olvido presentársela a todos. Ella es Midnight, y es nuestra única espía infiltrada en el palacio de Canterlot que tiene ECLIPSE —presento Mefistófeles a la pegaso que saludo a todos abriendo sus alas—. Además, es la mejor de toda la guardia real de la Princesa Luna…

—¡Y que algún día perteneceré a los Shadowbolts! —exclamo entusiasta Midnight.

—Si, y que algún día pertenecerá a los Shadowbolts —agrego Mefistófeles rodando sus ojos—. Como sea. ¿Tienes un nuevo reporte de la situación?.

—¿Reporte?. No tuve tiempo de escribir una… es mas, creo que se me olvido.

—No es necesario que lo escribas en un papel, con decírnoslo verbalmente basta.

—Bueno, hasta el momento la Princesa Celestia se encuentra en su oficina atendiendo asuntos burocráticos como siempre. En cuanto a la Princesa Cadence y el Príncipe Shining Armor, ellos no se han movido del palacio, aunque… tenemos un pequeño problema —sonrió nerviosa Midnight.

—¿De que se trata?.

—¿No te enojaras conmigo si te lo digo? —pregunto Midnight algo atemorizada.

—Escúpelo de una vez Midnight, que no tenemos toda la noche —dijo Mefistófeles hartado.

—Este… la Princesa Luna ya ha partido de Canterlot en su carruaje volador hace unos minutos… y se dirige ahora mismo a la celebración de la Nightmare Night en Ponyville.

—¿Y porque no nos informaste desde un principio sobre esto siendo que eres la mas cercana a la princesa? —pregunto Mefistófeles enfureciéndose.

—No tuve tiempo de comunicárselos, además, hubo un tiempo en que tuve que estar junto con la Princesa escoltándola. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para practicar mis nuevas acrobacias —explico nerviosa Midnight.

Los encapuchados se miraron nerviosos los unos a los otros hablando entre ellos, mientras Mefistófeles puso orden al temor que se estaba creando en sus secuaces; algunos incluso hasta le rogaron a que cancelara el ataque si la Princesa Luna se encontraba en Ponyville, lugar donde debían atacar.

—Señores, tranquilícense por favor, esto no cambiara nada, nuestra misión sigue su curso tal y como lo hemos planificado.

—Pero _Klaliff_ Blacksoul, la Princesa Luna es casi tan poderosa como la Princesa Celestia y barrera con todos nosotros antes de que comencemos a quemar la primera casa…

—Oh, por el amor de Nightmare Moon. Ella no es tan fuerte como lo era antes, con treinta unicornios de ECLIPSE será suficiente para mantenerla controlada. Ahora Deathlight, ya que estamos cerca de Ponyville, tu estarás a cargo del ataque y quiero que me den el tiempo suficiente para secuestrar a nuestro objetivo.

—¿No piensa llevar escolta? _Klaliff_ Blacksoul —pregunto Deathlight.

—No, iré solamente con Midnight, ella conoce todo el edificio y será mis ojos en el palacio, ahora váyanse y procuren seguir al pie de la letra nuestro plan.

Los _Nighthawks_ siguieron a Deathlight tomando el camino a Ponyville, hasta que quedaron solamente Mefistófeles y Midnight que abrió sus alas de murciélago preparándose para volar hacia Canterlot.

—Bueno, será un viaje largo, y no se si aguantare el peso en cargarte por aire hacia la capital, pero lo intentare.

—No será necesario, Midnight. Ahí otras maneras de viajar —el unicornio saco un libro rojo que era de magia negra y miro a la pegaso nocturna—. Quiero que te apegues a mi.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto incrédula Midnight levantando una ceja.

—No me malinterpretes, voy a hacer un hechizo que nos permitirá llegar mas rápido, además, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio,

Midnight se acerco a el apegándose con vergüenza al enmascarado que por si fuese poco la abrazo con una pata haciéndola sonrojar levemente. Mefistófeles dijo unas palabras en un idioma prohibido y en un destello de luz se tele transportaron llegando en unos milisegundos a un sucio callejón de Canterlot.

—¿C-Como hiciste eso? —pregunto Midnight pestañeando sorprendida al ver que ya estaban en la capital.

—Magia negra simplemente, este viejo libro tiene habilidades avanzadas que solo los unicornios de gran inteligencia pueden conjurar —respondió Mefistófeles enseñándole el libro mientras ambos salían del callejón—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que estuve en Canterlot, así que desde ahora tu me guiaras.

—Esta bien, por lo que calculo nos quedan quince cuadras para llegar al palacio y esperemos que ningún guardia nocturno nos vea —dijo Midnight volando a baja altitud detrás del unicornio.

—No te preocupes de los estupidos guardias nocturnos, preocúpate cuando salgamos con nuestro objetivo secuestrado. Ahora, menos ruido y mas nueces —Mefistófeles sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía con sus dorados ojos hacia el edificio—. Que la Operación Ajedrez comience. Después de mucho tiempo, al fin volveremos a vernos nuevamente… Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier critica o tomatazos son bien recibidos, ayudan a mejorar el fic y bla bla bla xD. No olviden dejar sus reviews y el capitulo 6 ya esta en proceso.**

**Ahora, para explicar un poco sobre los nuevos villanos, los Caballeros Oscuros de la Luna Menguante me base en los Ku Klux Klan por las capuchas que llevan los secuases de Mefistófeles. Ellos creen en la superioridad de los ponis nocturnos; es decir, que sean grises oscuros, tengan ojos amarillos y los pegasos con alas de murcielago. Esta hermandad es una de las tantas de la red ECLIPSE que ha sobrevivido en Equestria, y que algun dia, esperan cubrir el planeta con una noche eterna; con o sin Nightmare Moon.**

**Los rangos actualmente son del KKK y que su significado es este:**

**_Klaliff_: vice-presidente.**

**_Klazik_: segundo vice-presidente**

**Los Nighthawks son los "soldados" nocturnos del KKK, y como veran me base en el nombre (tipico copy paste xD) para los miembros de ECLIPSE.**

**En cuanto a la palabra Scheiße, significa mierda en aleman; ya saben que a Kürbisklau se le sale algunas palabras en aleman, especialmente para maldecir._  
_**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	6. Hypnosia y la Operación Ajedrez (Part 1)

**Hallo xD. Despues de las fiestas de año nuevo, comenzamos este 2013 con el primer capitulo del año. No olviden dejar reviews ya que son las monedas de cualquier escritor de fics.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Hypnosia y la Operación Ajedrez (Part 1)

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba lista y entusiasmada para celebrar la famosa Nightmare Night. Su disfraz de este año era el de una abeja amarilla y de rayas negras, fabricado especialmente por su amiga diseñadora Rarity; quien lo había echo tal y como la estudiante de la princesa se lo había detallado. Su fiel ayudante Spike; que estaba disfrazado de un pequeño tigre, llamaba desde el primer piso apresurado mientras veía el nuevo reloj de pared que habían comprado hacia unas horas atrás.

—¡Twilight, vamos a llegar tarde a la celebración! —exclamo Spike con apuro.

—Cálmate Spike, aun sigue siendo temprano —respondió Twilight tranquilamente mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Por cierto, ¿ya han pasado a pedir dulces?.

—Si, recién pasaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders y antes vinieron Pipsqueak junto con casi todos los potrillos de la escuela —Spike le mostró el bol de vidrio que estaba vació al igual que la bolsa de caramelos—. Creo que habrá que comprar mas caramelos.

—No te preocupes, ya había comprado una bolsa extra de caramelos en la tienda por si se acababan—dijo Twilight despreocupada mientras sacaba de un mueble una bolsa de caramelos y levitándolo con su magia se lo entrego al pequeño dragón.

—Por cierto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, Twilight?.

—Claro Spike, ¿de que se trata? —sonrió la unicornio.

—¿Sabes de lo que te quiere hablar la Princesa Luna?. Esa nota que había enviado parecía muy preocupante —pregunto con curiosidad Spike.

Y en la mañana de ese mismo día, el pequeño dragón había recibido una extraña carta escrita por la Princesa Luna. Twilight siempre recibía cartas de Celestia, pero nunca de su hermana menor; ya que ambas tenían poca comunicación. En la carta, decía que necesitaba hablar con ella en privado durante la Nightmare Night y que no le contara a nadie sobre lo que iban a hablar esa noche. En la carta no mencionaba sobre que era, pero parecía que la princesa necesitaba su ayuda.

—No lo se, Spike. En la nota no decía sobre que queria hablar —Twilight miro por su ventana y vio unos relámpagos cubriendo el cielo alrededor de la luna—. Es hora de irnos, la Princesa Luna ya esta por llegar.

OoOoO

En tanto, en las desoladas calles de Canterlot. Midnight durante todo el camino no dejaba de conversarle a Mefistófeles con gran entusiasmo acerca de lo fabulosos que eran los Shadowbolts. El unicornio enmascarado asentía con un movimiento de cabeza simulando estar escuchándola, mientras ella le contaba sobre los avances de las nuevas acrobacias que había inventado.

La personalidad de Midnight era muy similar al de Rainbow Dash, con la diferencia de que una estaba en el día, mientras que la otra estaba en la noche. Ambas pegasos eran rudas, presumidas de sus grandes logros y talentos, competitivas y con el temor de llegar al fracaso, leales con sus amigos y ambas admiraban con total fervor a sus héroes acróbatas. En pocas palabras, las dos eran iguales en personalidad y gustos… pero ambas eran contrarias por una sola cosa, Rainbow Dash era leal a la Princesa Celestia. En cuanto a Midnigh, era leal a ECLIPSE y a su vicepresidente de esta organización: _Blacksoul _o Mefistófeles.

—Entonces los Shadowbolts volaron en circulo é hicieron un fuerte remolino con rayos a su alrededor, ¡fue fantástico! —exclamo Midnight con emoción—. Los Wonderbolts serán buenos… ¡Pero los Shadowbolts son de otro mundo!.

—Oh, que fascinante. Cuéntame mas, por favor —dijo con sarcasmo Mefistófeles mientras controlaba el tic de su ojo izquierdo—. Midnight, ¿podrías hablar de otra cosa que no sea de los Shadowbolts?.

—¿Te hable sobre mis practicas? —pregunto Midnight con expresión pensativa.

—Si, ya lo hiciste —respondió con un suspiro el unicornio—. Dime, ¿Por qué las calles están tan desoladas?.

—Ahh, es por la Nightmare Night, todos irán a celebrarlo en Ponyville… a excepción de los guardias reales, ellos se quedaran a vigilar Canterlot como siempre.

—Entiendo, eso mejora mucho mas nuestro plan —sonrió con malicia Mefistófeles.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Mefistófeles? —dijo Midnight mientras volaba un poco mas cerca de el.

—Depende de cómo sea la pregunta.

—¿Por qué tenemos que secuestrar a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_?. Según lo que he escuchado, no parece una delicada Princesa echa de porcelana, digo, ella venció a la Reina Chrysalis junto con su esposo, y creo un escudo en todo el Imperio de Cristal manteniendo alejado al Rey Sombra… ¿en verdad cree Ud. que podrá contra ella y Shining Armor? —pregunto con dudas la pegaso haciendo que Mefistófeles se detuviera para mirarla con una frialdad en sus ojos que la atemorizo por completo.

—Midnight, creo que me subestimas demasiado. Se lo que hizo contra la Reina Chrysalis y el Rey Sombra, y créeme que no soy como ellos. Me he entrenado desde que comencé a caminar y mi magia negra ha aumentado a niveles agigantados... Estuve preparándome durante mucho tiempo para esto, porque yo soy el arquitecto de esta misión, yo soy la mente maestra y no mi padre —Mefistófeles se volteo enfadado y continuo caminando con su mirada fija hacia el palacio.

—Lo siento por haberte molestado por lo que dije, debo pensar mas en las cosas antes de decirlas —dijo Midnight apenada mientras volaba detrás de el.

—No te preocupes, Midnight. Y si me lo preguntas, no, no estoy enojado contigo.

Ambos finalmente llegaron enfrente del palacio, pero rápidamente se escondieron detrás de unos tarros de basura al ver de cerca a tres guardias reales, armados con sus lanzas haciendo vigilancia nocturna. Mefistófeles miro de reojo en su escondite, contando a los guardias que veía así como las torres de vigilancia de la muralla.

—Este es el muro norte. Detrás de este muro de piedra, ahí unos jardines que muy pocas veces son visitadas a excepción del jardinero que llega a hacer mantenciones en la mañana.

—La vigilancia del palacio es mas fuerte de lo que creí… ¿será que ya sabrán que venimos nosotros? —dijo Mefistófeles con un poco de preocupación.

—No, la Princesa Celestia exigió que reforzaran todas las defensas del palacio después del ataque fallido que recibieron por parte de la Reina Chrysalis y su ejercito de Changelings —Midnight miro hacia el cielo estrellado y luego al unicornio—. Si lo cruzamos por aire es muy probable que las torres de vigilancia nos vean, así que la mejor solución seria camuflarnos dentro de una nube y pasar lentamente para no levantar sospechas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —Mefistófeles tomo a Midnight de la cintura y pronunciando unas palabras en lengua muerta se tele transportaron hacia el otro lado del muro, cayendo ambos dentro de una pileta con agua que estaba en medio del exótico jardín.

—¡Idiota, la próxima vez avísame cuando hagas esa cosa de tele transportación… y no me tomes como si fuese tu novia —la pegaso salio de la pileta enfadada y mojada, mientras Mefistófeles con un hechizo especial se quito el agua de su cuerpo quedando completamente limpio y seco—. ¡Hey, te estas olvidando de alguien!.

—Cierto —el unicornio enmascarado uso el mismo hechizo secando a Midnight que sintió una energía calida sobre su cuerpo—. Ahora, ¿Dónde se encuentra la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_?.

—¿Que?, ahh si. Su habitación esta en la torre principal, cerca de la sala de trono de la Princesa Celestia… aunque ahí mucha vigilancia y creo que será imposible entrar sin ser vistos —contesto Midnight.

—Eso tiene solución, deja que mis _Nighthawks _hagan su trabajo. Por ahora, esperaremos aquí hasta que el momento preciso llegue —Mefistófeles hizo aparecer su libro de magia oscura y se sentó leyéndolo detenidamente, mientras Midnight se acostó en la rama de un árbol bostezando con sueño.

OoOoO

Volviendo a Ponyville. Los potrillos disfrazados iban casa por casa con una alegre exclamación "¡Nightmare Night!" mientras los ponis adultos les daban caramelos. En tanto, los ponis mayores celebraban en el centro de Ponyville, bailando con la fuerte música y divirtiéndose en los juegos que ofrecía la fiesta como era habitual todos los años.

Todos el mundo se encontraba feliz. La Princesa Luna, simulando la forma de Nightmare Moon, perseguía a Pipsqueak junto con un grupo de potrillos que escapaban entre risas viendo que ella corría detrás de ellos. La alicorn vio a Twilight que veía la escena sonriendo con ternura y volvió a su forma original extrañando a los potrillos que se detuvieron.

—Mis pequeños ponis, voy a detenerme un momento, tengo que conversar con alguien sobre algo importante —dijo Luna mientras los potrillos se lamentaron—. No se preocupen, en cuanto termine volveremos a jugar, ahora vayan a comer dulces.

Los potrillos se fueron, dejando a Luna y a Twilight que había llegado hacia ella. Ambas se saludaron amistosamente y luego caminaron hacia las afueras de Ponyville donde se encontraba la estatua de Nightmare Moon por sugerencia de Luna.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Princesa? —pregunto Twilight en cuanto llegaron a la estatua.

—Twilight, siento haberte traído hasta aquí, pero eres la única en la que puedo confiar y se que puedes ayudarme —dijo Luna sin rodeos.

—Haré todo lo que pueda Princesa, confié en mi —aseguro la unicornio.

—Bien, hace unos días comencé a tener extraños sueños. No puedo decir que son fantasías creadas de mi cabeza, ya que se veían tan reales y se están repitiendo cada vez que duermo que se están tornando insoportables —contaba la alicorn oscura mientras Twilight la escuchaba atentamente—. Creo que son premoniciones.

—¿Premoniciones?. Mi amiga Pinkie Pie tiene algo así, pero nunca he escuchado que se podía a través de sueños… ¿Cómo son esos sueños?.

Luna no queria contarlos, trataba de no recordarlos en su mente por lo fuertes que eran, pero luego miro a Twilight que esperaba en frente suyo, asegurándole con una leve sonrisa a que confiara en ella. La Princesa de la noche se armo de valor y comenzó a contarle con detalles sobre como eran sus sueños.

—Los sueños que tengo son muy horribles. La mayoría son potrillos ahorcados, colgando de las ramas de unos árboles. Orgías de ponis siendo violadas una y otra vez por sementales con extraños cascos negros. Enormes incendios en Canterlot y Ponyville siendo quemadas completamente. Pequeños bebes, siendo arrojados vivos dentro de unos hornos gigantescos. Y tambien… y también a mi hermana siendo ejecutada, con todo su cuerpo desfigurada y ensangrentada, y con su cabeza enterrada en una lanza junto con muchos guardias reales que eran empalados en los jardines del palacio —Luna rompió a llorar mientras Twilight la abrazo tratando de consolarla—. He comido y dormido pocas veces, y esos sueños siguen torturándome. Twilight, tienes que ayudarme a detenerlos.

—Esta bien, Princesa. No se que clase de sueños son estos, pero buscare una solución —dijo Twilight tratando de tranquilizar a Luna que lloraba entre sollozos.

—También me ha estado atormentando la silueta oscura de un pony de anteojos redondos y sonrisa molesta, advirtiéndome sobre una sangrienta guerra que se avecina y que debía prepararme si queria detener todas esas cosas —contaba Luna llamando la atención a Twilight sobre lo ultimo que había dicho.

—¿Guerra?… entonces en verdad estos sueños son las premoniciones de una enorme catástrofe… ¿le ha contado sobre esto a la Princesa Celestia? —Pregunto Twilight dejando de abrazar a Luna al ver que se había recuperado.

—No, mi hermana mayor no lo sabe, no quiero preocuparla con todos los problemas que esta atendiendo sobre Equestria y tu eres la única a quien le cuento sobre esto —respondió la alicorn mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

—En mi biblioteca supongo que tendré información acerca de las premoniciones, le avisare por correo en cuanto encuentre algo. Por mientras, le pediré que duerma hasta encontrar una solución, ¿podrá hacerlo, Princesa?.

—Lo intentare —sonrió Luna—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Twilight. No se como podré agradecértelo.

En eso ambas fueron interrumpidas por un pegaso de la guardia real que había volado lo mas rápido hacia ellas, haciendo una formal reverencia a la Princesa Luna antes de poder hablar.

—¡Princesa, por favor, debe venir conmigo hacia su carroza! —exclamo el pegaso oscuro respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunto Luna sin entenderlo.

—¡Ponyville… esta bajo ataque! —respondió el pegaso dejando a Luna y a Twilight sorprendidas.

OoOoO

En efecto, Ponyville estaba siendo fuertemente atacada por los _Nighthawks _de ECLIPSE que finalmente habían llegado con sus capuchas cónicas y sus antorchas encendidas, algunos de ellos traían estandartes con la imagen de un fondo oscuro y una media luna menguante blanca. Los indefensos habitantes galopaban en total pánico mientras los pegasos encapuchados volaban sobre todo el pueblo, arrojando antorchas encendidas a los techos de las casas provocando incendios en todas partes. Mientras que los unicornios encapuchados; liderados por el temido _Klazik _Deathlight, disparaban rayos rojizos hacia todas partes, destruyendo todas las tiendas que habían en la fiesta y matando sin piedad a todo pony que se les cruzara.

—¡Ustedes diez, rodeen la parte norte del pueblo!. ¡Tu, tu y tu!, vayan hacia esa calle y destruyan todo lo que vean —gritaba Deathlight en el centro del pueblo dando ordenes sin su capucha púrpura cónica en la cabeza. El crin del pegaso era verde claro, y se le podía ver que su ojo derecho era prácticamente uno de cristal dorado.

—¡_Klazik _Deathlight, hemos capturado a la autoridad de este pueblo! —aviso un unicornio encapuchado junto con otros dos mas que arrojaron al suelo a la Alcaldesa de Ponyville disfrazada de bruja.

—Bien, tu eres la representante de todos estos asquerosos ponis que atentan contra la supremacía de los ponis nocturnos, ¿no es verdad? —pregunto el pegaso fríamente.

—N-No se de que esta hablando…—dijo asustada la Alcaldesa levantándose.

—¡Contesta! —Deathlight levanto su pezuña derecha y golpeo a la alcaldesa en el rostro cayendo nuevamente al suelo—. Vamos a sacarte tus tripas y luego te quemaremos en una hoguera públicamente. Obligaremos a que los potrillos de este pueblo te vean arder lentamente… y si ellos no quieren mirar, les cortaremos los parpados para que no cierren sus ojos.

Deathlight saco una daga con un puñal echo de hueso y ordeno a que los unicornios sujetaran las cuatro patas de la Alcaldesa que pedía a gritos ayuda. El pegaso acerco el filo de la hoja al estomago de la pony, y antes de que pudiera cortárselo, un grito de uno de los _Nighthawks _lo detuvo.

—¡_Klazik _Deathlight! —exclamo un pegaso encapuchado.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡estoy ocupado! —grito furioso Deathlight.

—Perdone señor, pero capturamos al hermano de la alcaldesa —dijo el pegaso mientras se acercaban dos que cargaban por aire a un golpeado semental celeste y de crin rojo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Con que tienes un hermano, ¿verdad? —sonrió con malicia el malvado pegaso—. ¡Tómenlo por las patas delanteras y manténganlo colgando en el aire!, vamos a darle una pequeña lección… ¡con su hermana de testigo!.

—¡No, por favor, no le hagan daño! —suplicaba la Alcaldesa con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Demasiado tarde!.

Deathlight enterró la daga en el estomago del semental, cortando el cuero de arriba hacia abajo mientras su victima gritaba de dolor. Los ponis que se encontraban escondidos no podían creer la brutalidad que estaban viendo, mientras los encapuchados veían con indiferencia el asesinato. El segundo vicepresidente de ECLIPSE silbaba alegremente, con total tranquilidad mientras sacaba los intestinos del semental que derramaba lagrimas por el horrible sufrimiento que sentia. La Alcaldesa lloraba amargamente al ver los intestinos de su hermano menor en el suelo, mientras Deathlight ordenaba a los dos pegasos que soltaran al semental y que lo quemaran vivo usando la parafina que habían traído del tren blindado.

—No debería estar llorando, Alcaldesa. Su hermano esta teniendo la muerte menos dolorosa que conocemos, debería estar agradecida de nosotros —decía Deathlight sin ninguna emoción en su voz mientras los pegasos derramaban parafina sobre el cuerpo hasta que uno de los unicornios disparo un rayo rojizo, quemándolo vivo hasta la muerte.

—¡_Klazik _Deathlight, hemos encontrado a este mocoso corriendo hacia las afueras de Ponyville! —exclamo un pegaso trayendo consigo a Pipsqueak que trataba de zafarse.

—Tráelo hacia mi —el encapuchado arrojo desde el aire al potrillo cayendo enfrente de las patas de Deathlight—. Muy bien, pequeño pirata. ¿Qué muerte es la que te daremos a ti?.

—Por favor, es solo un pequeño, ¡máteme a mi en vez de a el! —se ofreció la Alcaldesa que era sujetada por dos unicornios encapuchados.

—Un gesto muy noble de su parte, pero no se preocupe, la matare después de este pequeño pony inferior.

Deathlight puso su pata izquierda encima de Pipsqueak para que no pudiera escapar, mientras que en su pata derecha tenia el cuchillo que lo levanto para darle el golpe final. El malvado pegaso se lamió los labios mientras Pispqueak estaba muerto de miedo con sus ojos cerrados. Deathlight bajo el afilado cuchillo, pero se detuvo frenéticamente al notar que el clima estaba cambiando.

El hermoso cielo estrellado se cubrió totalmente de espesas nubes negras, soltando relámpagos mientras la tranquila brisa se trasformaba en fuertes corrientes de viento. Los habitantes de Ponyville y los Nighthawks de ECLIPSE no entendían que es lo que sucedía, pero los encapuchados que acompañaban a Deathlight vieron aparecer dos siluetas negras en el centro del pueblo. Una de estas era de tamaño mas grande y tenia sus alas abiertas mientras sus ojos estaban encendidos con una fuerte luz blanca.

—S-Señor, tenemos un problema —aviso temeroso uno de los encapuchados que estaba cerca del pegaso.

—¡Princesa Luna! —exclamo Pipsqueak al ver a la alicorn.

—Bastardos, no los perdonare por esto —dijo con su voz real Luna bastante enojada, siendo acompañada de Twilight que estaba detrás suyo.

—L-La P-Princesa L-Luna —tartamudeo con miedo uno de los encapuchados que sujetaban a la Alcaldesa.

—Vaya, así que ha llegado la semilla negra que germina en la oscuridad —sonrió Deathlight mientras soltaba a Pipsqueak que corrió escondiéndose detrás de Luna.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Luna con un tono maternal.

—Si Princesa —contesto Pipsqueak poniéndose al lado de Luna.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque nos atacan? —pregunto Twilight Sparkle con agresividad.

—¿Qué quienes somos?, no creí que nos hayan olvidado después de doscientos años, ¿no es verdad, muchachos? —pregunto con burla Deathlight mientras los encapuchados; que eran mas de treinta, se ponían detrás del unicornio—. Somos los Caballeros Oscuros de la Luna Menguante, defensores de la supremacía de la raza nocturna y el ultimo clan de la poderosa organización ECLIPSE… somos los "hijos" de la legitima gobernadora de Equestria, ¡la gran Nightmare Moon!.

—¿ECLIPSE?, pensé que esa organización y esa ideología extremista se habían disuelto hace doscientos años atrás —dijo Luna recordando a sus "viejos súbditos" que le servían después de su exilio—. Pero están mal informados si creen que Nightmare Moon sigue existiendo, ella esta muerta, ha desaparecido de este mundo y no volverá nunca mas.

—Lo sabemos, sabemos que nuestra Diosa ha desaparecido por los elementos de la armonía, que según sabemos, seis inferiores ponis enviadas por la Princesa Celestia lograron vencerla… pero sabemos que "ella" no esta muerta, aun sigue viviendo dentro suyo Princesa, y tendremos nuestra noche eterna con o sintigo —sonrió con una desagradable mueca Deathlight, que retrocedió para protegerse detrás de sus encapuchados—. ¡Todos los _Nighthawks_, maten a esa malnacida alicorn!.

—Pero _Klazik _Deathlight, ella es la Princesa Luna, no cree que…

—¿Por qué le tienen miedo, cobardes?. El _Klaliff _Blacksoul nos aseguro que ella ya no tiene el poder de Nightmare Moon, ¡así que les ordeno que ataquen!.

—¿Qué hay de la unicornio que la acompaña? —pregunto un pegaso encapuchado.

—Mátenla también, maten al mocoso, ¡mátenlos a todos! —exclamo Deathlight.

Los _Nighthawks _que eran mas de treinta, rodearon a la Princesa Luna y a Twilight que estaba con un aura de energía en su cuerno lista para pelear. La nocturna alicorn hizo aparecer una lanza con una enorme cuchilla con forma de media luna mientras los pegasos sacaron unas lanzas Guja al ver que ella pelearía sin magia.

—Princesa Luna, ¿no utilizara su magia? —pregunto Twilight al ver a la princesa en guardia.

—Contra los unicornios, si. Contra los pegasos, no —respondió—. Pipsqueak…

—¿Si, Princesa?.

—Quiero que cantes una canción, no importa cual sea. También tapa tus oídos y cierra tus ojos.

—¿Por qué quiere que haga eso, Princesa? —pregunto Pipsqueak extrañado.

—Solo obedéceme, no quiero que los abras ni te destapes tus oídos por ningún motivo…—Luna abrió sus alas mientras los _Nighthawks _se arrojaron gritando en avalancha sobre ellas—. Esto no será muy agradable de ver.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en el interior del viejo granero que estaba ubicado en las afueras de Ponyville. Kürbisklau había subido cosas a la superficie por plataformas; que estaban conectadas a las cuevas del laboratorio, como computadoras, una mesa de operaciones, artefactos eléctricos médicos, y un sinfín de utensilios necesarios para una posible cirugía.

Sobre la mesa de metal, se encontraba la pequeña potrilla llamada Hypnosia que había encontrado muerta y congelada en la sala de alta seguridad. Estaba conectada con varios cables de un electrocardiograma que estaba al lado de las enormes computadoras, y con un casco en su cabeza que conectaba un cable de alto voltaje que llevaba directamente hacia una enorme antena eléctrica que estaba alzada en el cobertizo del granero.

—_Schließlich, Nach Jahrhunderten des Scheiterns. Ich werde ausführen die Mirakel meisten unerreichbar in der Geschichte der Wissenschaft vom Menschen… brinden Leben nach dem Tod_. (Finalmente, después de siglos de fracasos. Voy a hacer el milagro mas inalcanzable en la historia de la ciencia del hombre… traer vida después de la muerte) —hablaba con su tono germánico Kürbisklau mientras se reflejaba frente a un espejo largo y roto que estaba al lado de la mesa. El medico nazi ponificado puso su pata derecha en alto, sonriendo con una demencia inexplicable y saludándose a si mismo, exclamando una frase de su país que le recordaba quien era en su mundo original—. _Sieg Heil!_.

* * *

**Y asi termina esta primera parte, las nuevas amenazas atacan Equestria y una peligrosa enemiga esta por ser revivida. En cuanto a la frase alemana, la traduje del español personalmente (y creanme, me costo mucho hacerlo, no confio en el traductor de google xD).**

**Proximo capitulo posiblemente en la segunda semana de enero... y no olviden dejar sus reviews!.**

**Auf Wiedersehen! ^^.**


	7. Hypnosia y la Operación Ajedrez (Part 2)

**Hallo alle! ;D. Como todos los sabados, aqui esta el capitulo 7 de MKP: Walpurgis ist Magie. Muchos sucesos importantes pasaran en este capitulo a medida que lo vayan leyendo, entre ellas una de mis OC mas importantes junto con Kürbisklau: Hypnosia.**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Hypnosia y la Operación Ajedrez (Part 2)

La retorcida, pero ingeniosa idea que tenia el siniestro Dr. Kürbisklau, era revivir a la pequeña unicornio alada llamada Hypnosia, usando la energía eléctrica pura de los relámpagos para reanimar su cadáver y "darle vida propia" a la potrilla.

Cuando estaba en el mundo humano como medico especial de las _SS-Sanitätsdienst_. Kürbisklau se dedicaba especialmente al estudio del Galvanismo, teoría de Luigi Galvani según la cual el cerebro de los animales produce electricidad, siendo la fuente de poder de toda clase de cuerpo viviente. Esta singular teoría, provoco muchos experimentos con cadáveres en el siglo XVIII con la esperanza de que, mediante la electricidad, pudieran sanar enfermedades que provocasen parálisis o también… revivir a los muertos.

Muchos científicos de Europa quisieron imitar el trabajo de Dios, pero todos y cada uno ellos fracasaron. El único que pudo haberlo logrado fue un científico ingles llamado Andrew Crosse, que afirmo en 1807 haber creado vida con la electricidad en su mansión de Fyne Court.

Pero esta clase de ciencia no fue muy bienvenida por la comunidad científica ni mucho menos por la religiosa, luego de saber de que Crosse experimentaba con cadáveres humanos reales. Los estamentos eclesiásticos consideraron al científico un "ser endemoniado", por lo que se volvió huraño y desconfiado. Sin embargo, el 6 de julio de 1855, murió de un ataque de parálisis que nunca pudo recuperarse. Y después de su muerte, su mansión pereció en las llamas, quemándose toda clase de archivos junto con su laboratorio para así evitar que nunca mas se practicaran estas "artes oscuras" en el futuro… o al menos eso era lo que creían.

83 años mas tarde, el joven Kürbisklau; con la edad de 17 años. Había emprendido como universitario en muchos viajes hacia Inglaterra, con la intención de estudiar mas a fondo el Galvanismo y dirigiéndose en su camino hacia las mismas ruinas de la mansión de Crosse. Recorrió la destruida fortaleza minuciosamente, con las esperanzas de encontrar algo que se haya salvado de las llamas y del reloj de tiempo, y casualmente encontró unos viejos túneles de desagüe que pertenecían a la borrada mansión. Al recorrer los túneles infestados de ratas y de un nauseabundo olor, encontró una puerta de metal que no era nada mas ni nada menos que de la biblioteca secreta de Crosse. En ella habían copias que había dejado el científico sobre su trabajo, que en caso de que si algo le sucedía, alguien mas podría continuar con sus experimentos… y ese alguien era Kürbisklau, quien se llevo toda clase de archivos a Alemania.

Luego de que la Segunda Guerra Mundial estallara, Kürbisklau; ahora como oficial y medico de las SS en los campos de concentración. Utilizo cadáveres de prisioneros de guerra aliados y partisanos que recientemente habían sido ejecutados por la GESTAPO y las SS, enviándoles estas organizaciones cadáveres por montones para su "trabajo de ciencias", aunque no obtenía los resultados que el esperaba en sus experimentos.

En 1942, el Dr. Kürbisklau recibió una orden especial firmada personalmente por el Reichsführer, Heinrich Himmler. Que ordenaba la investigación del Galvanismo para revivir a todos los soldados alemanes muertos que fueran posibles, para así reenviarlos nuevamente hacia el frente de batalla y disminuir las bajas que estaba sufriendo Alemania en la segunda gran guerra. Muchos científicos y médicos de las SS tomaron en menos el trabajo del joven Kürbisklau, que el Galvanismo no era mas que una ciencia ficción y que solamente era un gasto desperdiciado de dinero y energía del Reich para nada. Pero el entusiasmado medico exclamaba con demencia que estaba a punto de lograrlo, y antes de que llegara a Equestria el ya había corregido los errores de su ultimo experimento Nº127 en el mundo humano.

OoOoO

Las nubes negras de tormenta se acercaban lentamente hacia el viejo granero, mientras el Dr. Kürbisklau preparaba las maquinas para que estuvieran listas para el imposible experimento. Por información del periódico, el _Equestria Daily_, los pegasos encargados del clima dejaron limpios los cielos de Ponyville para la Nightmare Night, moviendo las oscuras nubes de tormenta hacia las afueras del pueblo, justo donde estaba el laboratorio de Kürbisklau. Tuvo que hacer todos los preparativos para esa noche si queria continuar con sus experimentos en este inocente mundo en donde había caído.

Las nubes negras y espesas lanzaban poderosos rayos mientras el viento fuerte se llevaba las hojas, ramas, y toda clase de cosas ligeras elevándolos hacia el aire. Para suerte de Kürbisklau que comenzaba a preocuparse, el granero podía ser viejo, pero era resistente contra la violenta corriente de aire que atacaba.

Cuando las nubes de tormenta ya estaban sobre el granero, uno de los rayos cayo hacia la enorme antena eléctrica, absorbiendo su energía y llevándola directo hacia Hypnosia que movió los nervios de su cuerpo repentinamente por el alto voltaje.

—Un relámpago mas y les demostrare a todos esos idiotas que se rieron de mi que estaban equivocados —dijo Kürbisklau mientras estaba frente a la pantalla del monitor del electrocardiograma.

Luego de medio minuto, un segundo rayo; con mas energía que el anterior, cayo a la antena bajando la electricidad hacia el descongelado cadáver de Hypnosia que se movió nuevamente por la descarga. Raramente, su cuerno de acero ligero comenzó a desprender una luz brillante, rodeándola un extraño aura rojo. El Dr. Kürbisklau desconecto rápidamente a la potrilla antes de que cayera un tercer rayo, y luego echo una mirada para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que en el electrocardiograma aun la línea estaba roja y recta.

—Se acabo… todo mi trabajo ha sido un fracaso. Tenían razón ellos, todos. El galvanismo y la vida después de la muerte es solo un mito imposible —el Dr. Kürbisklau se echo a llorar con tristeza en el suelo, empañando sus anteojos redondos con sus lagrimas que caían al vidrio.

Pero mientras lloraba con su orgullo totalmente derrotado, escucho un pequeño sonido en el electrocardiograma. Levanto su mirada confundido y vio que la línea roja se había movido, era pequeño, pero se había movido. El medico nazi limpio sus anteojos con su bata medica para ver mejor y vio mas movimientos en la línea.

—Frecuencia cardiaca aumentando… eso quiere decir que su corazón esta palpitando nuevamente —el Dr. Kürbisklau soltó una risa que aumentaba de volumen al igual que el corazón de Hypnosia que ya palpitaba a la normalidad—. Esta viva. ¡Esta viva!.

El medico alemán reía a carcajadas con una locura que haría intimidar al mismo Discord, mientras las tormentas soltaban fuertes relámpagos acompañando su risa de victoria.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en el hermoso palacio de Canterlot. El comandante de la guardia, Shining Armor, había obtenido el permiso de la Princesa Celestia para movilizar a todas las tropas disponibles é ir a defender Ponyville. El joven Príncipe se ponía su armadura que lo destacaba como Comandante de la Guardia Real, mientras su esposa se acercaba hacia el.

—Shining, por favor déjame ir contigo —pidió Cadence.

—No, puede ser muy peligroso esta vez. Además, si algo te sucediera yo no me lo perdonaría —el unicornio beso profundamente a Cadence que fue correspondido como si fuese la ultima vez que se verían.

—Solo espero que Twilight y sus amigas no les haya pasado nada —dijo Cadence con un tono de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, ellas pueden cuidarse solas. Además, recuerda que ellas derrotaron a Nightmare Moon y Discord —sonrió Shining.

—Tienes razón… por favor, ten mucho cuidado —Cadence abrazo a su esposo antes de que este se fuera.

—Lo haré —Shining se puso su casco y salio por la puerta dejando sola a Cadence en la habitación, mientras ella camino hacia el balcón de la ventana donde se podía ver las llamas y el humo que venían de Ponyville.

Shining Armor se subió a una de las carrozas que era llevado por dos pegasos; los mas rápidos de su guardia, guiando a la delantera a decenas de pegasos; algunos con carrozas donde llevaban unicornios y terrestres, hacia el combate que tendría lugar en Ponyville. Pero mientras estos se retiraban del palacio, una silueta con una capa negra que flameaba por la brisa de la noche, miraba sonriente al ver que su plan estaba llevándose a la perfección.

—Midnight, ya ha llegado el momento de nuestra misión —dijo Mefistófeles sin obtener una sola respuesta de ella—. ¿Midnight?.

La pegaso roncaba despreocupada mientras dormía profundamente hasta que el oscuro unicornio, hartado de su mala actitud, disparo un rayo que quemo la rama donde ella dormía, cayendo ella al suelo bruscamente sin tener siquiera tiempo de abrir sus alas de murciélago.

—Pero que… ¡Auch!, oye, ¿porque cuernos hiciste eso? —pregunto Midnight recuperándose del golpe.

—Ya es hora. Shining Armor y sus tropas abandonaron el palacio, es tiempo de iniciar la parte mas importante de la Operación Ajedrez —respondió Mefistófeles saliendo del jardín tranquilamente.

—Blacksoul, ¿que henos estas haciendo?. Escóndete tonto, aun pueden haber guardias en el palacio —aviso Midnight escondida detrás de un arbusto del jardín.

—No te preocupes, puedes salir. Shining Armor puede ser un gran guerrero, pero es un pésimo Comandante de seguridad, es mas que seguro que reforzó la seguridad de los muros, pero vació casi la totalidad del interior del palacio —dijo Mefistófeles sacando un pañuelo y limpiando su mascara blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro derecho.

OoOoO

En tanto, en el centro de Ponyville donde se encontraba la alcaldía. La Princesa Luna; junto con Twilight Sparkle, habían vencido una buena parte de los _Nighthawks _que las habían atacado en un corto tiempo. Algunos estaban arrastrándose gravemente heridos en el suelo, otros muertos por Luna, y los mas afortunados estaban inconcientes por Twilight que no se atrevía a dañar o ah matar a estos enemigos, por muy malvados que fueran. Dos pegasos encapuchados volaron en dirección hacia Luna con sus lanzas Guja, pero fueron desarmados y vencidos fácilmente por la Princesa mientras la cuchilla de media luna de su lanza estaba teñida de sangre.

—P-Princesa, ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear así? —pregunto Twilight un poco nerviosa a la Princesa que aterrizaba en tierra nuevamente.

—En la luna, digamos que aproveche los mil años de mi destierro para practicar defensa con armas y combates cuerpo a cuerpo —sonrió Luna para luego mirar a los últimos que quedaban que eran los dos unicornios que aun seguían sujetando a la Alcaldesa. La Princesa cambio su expresión y hablo con su voz real que los atemorizo por completo—. Ahora solo me quedan ustedes.

—Que se pudra Deathlight, yo me largo de aquí —uno de los unicornios encapuchados soltó a la alcaldesa galopando antes de que Luna le diera su merecido, mientras que el otro fue empujado cayendo inconciente por un rayo lanzado por Twilight.

—Alcaldesa, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto Luna desapareciendo su lanza.

—Si, Princesa —respondió la pony.

—Por favor Alcaldesa, llévese a Pipsqueak a un lugar seguro y escóndanse hasta que la Guardia Real llegue al pueblo, no tardaran en venir a ayudarnos —dijo Luna mientras Twilight se ponía detrás de ella.

—Claro —la Alcaldesa tomo al pequeño pirata que aun seguía cantando canciones infantiles, con sus ojos cerrados y oídos tapados. Llevándolo dentro de la alcaldía donde estarían mas seguro.

Mientras que detrás de una carreta, Deathlight miraba de reojo escondido como Luna y Twilight se alejaban del centro del pueblo para enfrentarse contra los demás _Nighthawks _que quedaban destruyendo Ponyville. Durante toda la pelea, el no se atrevió a enfrentar a la Princesa Luna ni a la desconocida unicornio, por lo que se escondió cobardemente mientras miraba como sus compañeros caían derrotados ante ellas. Atrás de el apareció uno de los pegasos con su capucha púrpura cónica, dándole un enorme susto en cuanto este le hablo detrás de el.

—_Klazik _Deathlight…

—¡Ahhh, maldito idiota!. ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto? —exclamo enfadado Deathlight mientras llevaba un casco a su pecho.

—Disculpe _Klazik_, pero uno de nuestros pegasos nos aviso que se acerca la Guardia Real de Canterlot… ¿Qué debemos hacer?.

—Tenemos que enfrentarlos, no tenemos otra opción. Si ellos salieron de Canterlot es porque la fase mas importante de la Operación Ajedrez ha iniciado. Debemos darle mas tiempo al _Klaliff _Blacksoul para que secuestre a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza__…_¿Cuántos _Nighthawks _tenemos disponibles? —Pregunto Deathlight.

—Unos noventa y tres, _Klazik _—respondió el pegaso encapuchado.

—Muy bien, quiero que tu tomes a unos veinte _Nighthawks _y se enfrenten a la Princesa Luna y a la unicornio que la acompaña, manténganlas ocupadas hasta que no puedan resistir mas. Yo liderare al resto contra la Guardia Real —ordeno Deathlight quitándole a uno de los pegasos encapuchados muertos, su lanza Guja que aun estaba en sus cascos.

—¡A la orden, _Klazik _Deathlight! —dijo con firmeza el pegaso retirándose del lugar.

OoOoO

Volviendo nuevamente al viejo granero, Hypnosia abrió sus hermosos ojos que eran de un color rosado-púrpura, mirando temerosa hacia todas partes sin saber ella donde se encontraba. Su crin de color dewberry que era parcialmente transparente, ondeaba como el cabello que tenia Celestia y Luna ya que cuando estaba muerta no hacia eso. La pequeña unicornio alada de color cerúleo oscuro trato de levantarse, pero sus patas comenzaron a tambalearse y cayo nuevamente a la mesa de metal.

—Aun su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado, tal vez con unos ejercicios básicos pueda caminar bien —pensaba Kürbisklau que la veía, acercándose a la potrilla que se fijo en el asustada, cerrando sus ojos creyendo que iba a hacerle daño—. No temas pequeña, no te voy a lastimar.

La potrilla abrió sus ojos al escuchar su voz tranquilizadora y tembló en cuanto una brisa helada paso por su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes frió? —Kürbisklau busco una manta verde que estaba en un banquillo roto, tapando a la potrilla que permitió que este la abrigara—. ¡Ya esta! ¿mucho mejor?.

Hypnosia sonrió cerrando sus ojos al sentirse calida con la manta, pero luego su estomago comenzó a gruñir.

—Vaya, tienes hambre. Espera, tengo algo que traje para el camino —el medico abrió un maletín negro, sacando una bolsa de papel que dejo en la mesa de metal, y al abrirlo, habían cinco cupcakes que le había dado Fluttershy—. Vamos, come uno.

La pequeña Hypnosia miraba extrañada los pastelitos, nunca; desde que la Unidad 371 la había creado en el laboratorio, había comido esa clase de bonitos bocadillos coloridos. El Dr. Kürbisklau noto este nuevo descubrimiento para ella, tomando un cupcakes y dándole una masticada demostrándole que eran comestible.

—Mmmm, son maravillosos. Si tu no te los comes, voy a tener que comérmelos todos yo —sonrió Kürbisklau enseñándole que aquellos bocadillos eran deliciosos.

Hypnosia tomo uno de los cupcakes y le dio una pequeña mordida al pastelito, mientras Kürbisklau anotaba en un sujetapapeles los avances que tenia la oscura potrilla. Las pupilas de Hypnosia se volvieron grandes mientras saboreaba el delicioso sabor del trozo del Cupcakes dentro de su boca. Cuando Kürbisklau despego su mirada del sujetapapeles se llevo una gran sorpresa.

—¿Pero que demonios? —exclamo Kürbisklau al ver que Hypnosia ya se había comido todos los cupcakes mientras ella se lamía los labios contenta al haber devorado esos pastelillos—. Bueno, veo que tienes mucho apetito, aunque es comprensible ya que no debiste haber comido durante mucho tiempo… en fin, no tengo otra opción que poner un visto bueno a tu alimentación .

La pequeña sonrió contenta por este pequeño logro, llamándole la atención al medico que se acariciaba la barbilla.

—Interesante, entiendes lo que yo digo pero no sabes comunicarte, bueno eso tiene solución, si es que tus creadores no te cortaron la lengua —analizaba Kürbisklau mientras Hypnosia la miraba escuchando todo lo que el decía—. Lo primero será enseñarte a hablar, especialmente el idioma alemán… Y a partir de este momento, yo, Kürbisklau, seré tu padre legitimo ya que me corresponde por ser tu mi resultado exitoso del Galvanismo. Y tu, Hypnosia, serás mi hija única...

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, volviendo a Canterlot. La Princesa Cadence seguía observando desde el balcón. Al parecer, Shining Armor y sus tropas ya habían arribado en Ponyville y el combate contra los despiadados Nighthawks ya había comenzado. La hermosa unicornio alada entro nuevamente a su habitación, cerrando las ventanas sin poder quitarse esa preocupación por su esposo, Twilight y sus amigas.

—Por favor, que todos ellos se encuentren bien —murmuro Cadence cerrando sus ojos.

—Sigues siendo tan hermosa, justo como yo te recordaba —dijo una silueta que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

—¿Q-Quien es Ud.? —pregunto alarmada Cadence apuntándole con su cuerno lista para defenderse.

—Me duele que lo preguntes, supongo que habrás olvidado al monstruo que se enamoro de la doncella… mi "_Ángel de la Música_"—la silueta camino hacia la luz de la luna que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Mefistófeles quien miraba con sus ojos dorados con indiferencia a la Princesa.

—T-Tu…—Cadence retrocedió chocando con un florero que se estrello en el suelo, mirando sorprendida a su inesperado, pero conocido visitante.

—Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_, ¿estas sorprendida de verme?. No creo que sientas felicidad de este inusual reencuentro… luego de lo que sucedió en esa horrible noche hacia años atrás —dijo Mefistófeles acercándose mas a Cadence que retrocedió hasta llegar a la pared.

—M-Mefistófeles, yo…—Cadence fue interrumpida violentamente por el oscuro Mefistófeles.

—¡Silencio!, déjame hablar a mi primero. ¿Recuerdas a ese muchacho, a ese inocente muchacho enamorado que te salvo, y luego le pagastes con un grito llamándolo monstruo?, si, supongo que lo recuerdas muy bien. La Princesa Cadence, la mas gentil y amable de todas las Princesas de Equestria, quien tiene el poder del amor… pura mierda, aun recuerdo como me trataste, como lastimaste profundamente mi corazón cuando declare con sinceridad mis sentimientos hacía ti… pero tu no viste como era yo en mi interior, solo te fijaste en mi horrible deformidad —Mefistófeles se saco su mascara y lo que vio Cadence la horrorizo completamente.

La mitad derecha del rostro de Mefistófeles estaba cortada y casi sin cuero, siendo solamente músculo rojo y en algunas partes podrido. En su ojo derecho dorado le faltaba parpados, por lo que siempre estaba rojo de irritado al no poder cerrarlo. La mejilla estaba destrozada y con tiras de carne colgando, viéndose perfectamente sus blancas muelas y encías.

—¿Q-Que le p-pàso… a tu r-rostro? —tartamudeaba la Princesa Cadence sin poder recuperarse de la impresión.

—Esto es lo que tu me obligaste a hacer… ¿recuerdas la horrible deformidad que cubría toda esta parte de mi rostro? —Cadence respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza asintiendo—. Claro, como no poder olvidar eso. Después de que me llamaste "monstruo" y con las demás cosas que me dijiste en esa oscura noche de otoño, me refleje en un lago y tome una cuchilla de afeitar reluciente y afilado… me corte toda la cara, me saque rebanadas de cuero enrolladas desfigurándome toda esta parte que vez. Y aquí estoy, acabe por asesinar a ese joven tímido e inocente, ¡y ahora estas frente al nuevo Mefistófeles!.

Midnight escuchaba a escondidas toda esta conversación detrás de la puerta de entrada, mientras que en el pasillo habían seis guardias reales asesinados brutal y silenciosamente por Mefistófeles que no pudieron hacer nada para detener al intruso.

—Mefistófeles…—murmuro con tristeza en su voz Midnight, compadeciendo el sufrimiento del unicornio asesino.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo: "My Angel of Music".**

**Y no olviden dejar reviews ^^. Arrivederci!.**


	8. My Angel of Music

**Hallo Leser!. Bueno, pasaron muchos dias que no he puesto un nuevo capitulo. En primer lugar, estaba de viaje por lo que se me imposibilito escribir, y en segundo porque no tenia internet xD. Pero bien, aqui el capitulo que creo que hasta ahora, es el mejor que he escrito de los siete capitulos anteriores.**

* * *

Capitulo 8

My Angel of Music

La Princesa Cadence no podía creer todas las cosas que Mefistófeles le había relatado, simplemente no lo creía. Mefistófeles se le acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, pudiendo sentirse ambos sus calidos alientos de su respiración. Cadence cerro sus ojos, pero el oscuro unicornio frunció el ceño y con una voz calmada le hablo a la Princesa.

—Mírame…—Cadence no queria abrir sus ojos, pero esto le hizo perder la poca paciencia a Mefistófeles que exclamo enrabiado—. ¡Te he dicho que me mires!.

Cadence abrió con miedo sus ojos y miro fijamente hacia los del unicornio. Aquellos ojos dorados detonaban irá, venganza, odio, rencor, sadismo… pero mas que nada, vio el profundo dolor que sentía Mefistófeles en su interior. En ese momento Cadence recordó unas palabras que Celestia le había dicho en una helada noche de invierno, cuando ambas visitaban la estatua de Discord que estaba en los jardines del palacio.

OoOoO

_—Tía, ¿Quién es el? —preguntaba una curiosa Cadence que era una pequeña potrilla que estaba abrigada con una tejida bufanda amarilla._

_—Su nombre es Discord, el es el dios del caos y la desarmonia —respondió Celestia con un tono maternal—. Yo y mi hermana Luna derrocamos su reino de caos que azotaba toda Equestria usando los elementos de la armonía, y lo convertimos en esta estatua que vez aquí... ¿sabes lo que es el?._

_—Recuerdo que habíamos estudiado sobre esta especie en la escuela, pero no me acuerdo su nombre…—la pequeña Cadence hizo memoria tratando de recordar por unos momentos, hasta que exclamo su nombre al acertar—. ¡Draconequus, es un Draconequus!._

_—Así es, el es un Draconequus. Es uno de los seres mas raros y desconocidos que ha pisado en Equestria, y el mas conocido de todos ellos es Discord, que aquí venimos a hacerle una visita —Celestia dejo a los pies de estatua como ofrenda una caja de cartón con leche de chocolate y un pomposo algodón de azúcar._

_—Pero tía Celestia, si el es el dios del caos ¿por que venimos a visitarlo siendo que el es malvado? —pregunto Cadence sin entender esta compasión._

_—Cadence, el nunca fue malvado. Te voy a contar una historia que nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana menor, Luna. Hace muchos años, cuando yo tenia casi la misma edad que tu, conocí a un joven y tímido Draconequus que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Discord, que me había estado observando sigilosamente desde hacia mucho tiempo cuando yo salía a jugar sola fuera del palacio. Un día, el se armo de valor y salio de su escondite con un ramo de hermosas flores que extrajo del bosque Everfree y me confeso tartamudeando apenas sus sentimientos que sentía hacia mi —relataba Celestia mientras la pequeña Cadence escuchaba con suma atención la historia—. Entonces, en ese momento cometí el error mas grande que pude haber echo en mi vida. Al ser el un draconequus, uno de los seres mas despreciados por todos por su extraña forma que tenían, arroje con rechazo su ramo de flores y le escupí muchas palabras hirientes que rompieron su corazón, y que aun sigo arrepintiéndome de habérselas dicho cada vez que vengo aquí a visitarlo. Los potrillos pueden ser muy crueles, y en esa edad solamente me fije en su apariencia y no como era en su interior._

_La Princesa Celestia estaba a punto de romper a llorar al recordar su error mas grande que había cometido, mientras Cadence estaba perpleja y sorprendida al escuchar esta triste historia, jamás se imagino que su tía pudiera haber echo algo así. La Princesa del día continuo con su historia, mientras una cristalina lagrima caía en su blanca mejilla._

_—Luego de haberle dicho todas esas cosas, me aleje de allí dejándolo solo y llorando con una tristeza que luego me dolió tiempo después. Años mas tarde, me entere que el se había convertido en el dios del caos y la desarmonia. Dejo que la locura y la maldad lo corrompieran, convirtiéndolo en uno de los enemigos mas temibles que tuvo Equestria; después del oscuro Emperador, el Dragón Rojo. Pero la culpa no es de el si no mía, por haberlo convertido en lo que el es ahora. Desearía poder volver al pasado y corregir mis errores en el momento en que el me confeso su amor, pero lo hecho ya esta echo, y se que el jamás me perdonara por lo que le hice, y creo que me lo merezco… ¿mi pequeña Cadence?._

_—Si tía Celestia —respondió la pequeña unicornio alada._

_—Recuerda esto, los monstruos no nacen, si no que se hacen. Ellos antes eran criaturas con un gran corazón, pero el simple crimen por ser diferentes a los demás siempre los llevan a ser blancos de abusos o tristes sucesos que por ser los mas indefensos, terminan luego en convertirse en crueles demonios. Por favor Cadence, no cometas el mismo error que hice yo con Discord. No quiero que le arruines la vida a un inocente y tengas que vivir con la culpa de haberlo provocado —Celestia puso su pezuña en la cabeza de Cadence y la acaricio con ternura mientras en sus blancas mejillas caían pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza que se desvanecían en la nieve._

OoOoO

Cadence se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento; al ver mas de cerca la mitad del rostro de Mefistófeles en donde el mismo se había mutilado, que ella había creado a su propio monstruo despiadado. Había desilusionado por completo a la Princesa Celestia, y cometió el mismo error que había echo su tía con Discord hacia cientos de años atrás.

La hermosa unicornio alada trato de pedir perdón, pero Mefistófeles no la dejo hablar y la empujo hacia la cama violentamente poniéndose rápidamente encima de Cadence que se encontraba boca abajo. La Princesa forcejeaba tratando de levantarse pero el oscuro unicornio tenia mas fuerza que ella por lo que no hizo mucho para escapar de el.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, mi "_Ángel de la Música_"? —decía Mefistófeles en la oreja de Cadence—. No es muy educado para una hermosa Princesa como tu, ser tan grosera con su visita.

—P-Por favor… p-perdoname Mefistófeles —suplicaba Cadence apenas con su cara contra el colchón.

—¿Quieres que te perdone? —Mefistófeles no pudo evitar reír con burla mientras sujetaba a su prisionera—. No, claro que no. Eso hubiera podido ser valido hacia años atrás, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Lastimaste mis sentimientos, me dijiste cosas hirientes, y te casaste con un ser tan inferior como Shining Armor ¿y aun así quieres que te perdone?… ¡Ja, debe ser una broma!. Lo que tu sufrirás será una débil parte de lo que me hiciste sufrir… y deberás pagar.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que me harás? —pregunto Cadence temerosa.

—Paciencia , no ahí que ir tan rápido. Primero que nada, voy a satisfacerme de este angelical cuerpo que tienes y que siempre he admirado desde la primera vez que te conocí…—Mefistófeles saco su lengua y lamió la mejilla de Cadence que solamente cerro sus ojos asustada de lo que iba a suceder ahora . El oscuro unicornio le susurro a su oído mientras sonreía maliciosamente—. No pienses que después de esto voy a darte el placer de la muerte… no, voy a llevarte a mi guarida como mi prisionera y voy a torturarte hasta quebrantar totalmente tu mente y corazón. Te convertiré en mi esclava… y tendrás que satisfacer todas mis necesidades, todas.

—M-Mefistófeles, lo siento mucho… pero no puedo permitir que me secuestres y me tortures.

Cadence se tele transporto hasta la puerta para poder escapar del siniestro unicornio, pero unas largas estacas de hierro que aparecieron de la tierra como plantas enjaularon la salida impidiendo su escape. La Princesa había galopado hacia la ventana del balcón con sus alas listas para volar, pero se detuvo frenéticamente al ver que fue cerrado también por las mismas estacas que al ser muchas, oscurecieron totalmente la habitación.

—_Ángel de la Música_, ¿Por qué no cantas para mi? —murmuraba Mefistófeles mientras las paredes y el techo comenzaban a arder en llamas—. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?.

—N-No tengo miedo de ti, Mefistófeles. Si tengo que enfrentarme contra ti… lo haré —respondió Cadence decidida.

La Princesa apunto con su cuerno que la rodeaba un aura de magia, lista para el enfrentamiento que decidiría el éxito o fracaso de la bien planeada "Operación Ajedrez". El siniestro Mefistófeles sonrió irónicamente y lanzo un rayo de color rojo escarlata que la Princesa Cadence hizo un esfuerzo para desviarlo, chocando contra unos estantes con libros que explotaron, cayendo desde el aire centenares de paginas ardiendo.

A unos metros de ellos, el tocadiscos de Cadence se encendió por los sismos de la explosión, comenzando a tocar "O diese Sonne" de la opera Der Freischütz de Carl Maria von Weber, mientras la Princesa Cadence y el _"__Fantasma de la Opera__"_Mefistófeles se miraban fijamente a los ojos con desprecio. Cadence y Mefistófeles lanzaron al mismo tiempo dos rayos poderosos que chocaron al medio de estos, avanzando y retrocediendo sus poderes mientras ambos estaban concentrados en que su ataque llegara contra el otro sin poder avanzar. Los dos rayos no pudieron contener tanto poder mágico, que explotaron empujando ambos ponis chocando violentamente contra la pared.

Ambos quedaron aturdidos en el suelo, pero Cadence fue la primera en recuperarse, levantándose rápidamente y lanzando cuatro discos de energía celeste que amenazadoramente se acercaron al unicornio con intenciones de rebanarlo en pedazos, pero el astuto Mefistófeles creo un sustituto echo de sombras que fue masacrado por aquellos discos, mientras el verdadero se tele transporto a unos metros detrás de Cadence.

—¡Bravo, bravo!. Veo que tu poder es mucho mas intimidante como yo lo creía. Mi _Ángel de la Música _—aplaudió con sus cascos Mefistófeles—. Pero necesitaras esforzarte mas para superarme. Tendrás que tener una carta de triunfo como por ejemplo: el Corazón de Cristal, para siquiera derrotarme como tu derrotaste a mi venerado maestro, el Rey Sombra.

Mefistófeles sonrió con malicia, haciendo aparecer de la tierra estacas largas de hierro que perseguían por donde pisara la Princesa, obligando a esta a desplegar sus alas para escapar de ellas. Pero en el aire tampoco se sentía segura, las estacas también crecían en las paredes que seguían quemándose, tratando de alcanzar a Cadence que maniobraba con dificultad esquivándolas. La Princesa llego en el único espacio libre donde las estacas la acorralaron por todas partes, pero Cadence rápidamente creo un escudo de energía que, al agrandarlo, destrozo a todas las estacas que había en la habitación; incluidas las de la puerta y el de la ventana del balcón, hasta que no quedo ninguna de ellas en pie.

—Como esperaba. Bien echo, Cadence —murmuro Mefistófeles, sonriendo irónicamente al ver que sus estacas de hierro fueron eliminadas—. ¡Como era de esperar de la gran Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_!.

—Creo que me has subestimado por una Princesa fina y debilucha, Mefistófeles —dijo Cadence aterrizando en tierra.

—Supongo que si —sonrió Mefistófeles—. Mis mas sinceras y humildes disculpas, Princesa.

Mefistófeles hizo una reverencia, pero a escondidas de Cadence, sonrió siniestramente con una mueca, y en un movimiento saco un raro artefacto de su capa que arrojo rápidamente contra la Princesa que reacciono muy tarde. El artefacto que tenia forma de fantasma, disparaba fuertes chispas brillantes que a los ojos de la Princesa, la dejaron ciega y con dolores de cabeza por unos segundos.

—¿Q-Qué era esa cosa? —exclamo Cadence refregándose sus ojos.

—Es un nuevo juguete que yo mismo invente, ¿te gusto? —rió maliciosamente Mefistófeles.

—Cobarde, evitas pelear limpiamente porque sabes que puedo vencerte.

—La verdad es que, no. Veras, mis leales _Nighthawks _que se encuentran peleando en Ponyville no resistirán mucho tiempo, y si no acabo contigo rápido me veré en serios problemas, una de ellas se llama Celestia, y la otra alicorn, Luna —aclaro seriamente Mefistófeles.

—¡T-Tía…! —grito Cadence llamando a la Princesa Celestia.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, pero nadie te escuchara. Antes de ingresar puse un hechizo especial en esta habitación que consiste en que todo ruido que haya en el interior de este perímetro, el hechizo no lo dejara salir hacia el exterior. En resumen, estamos como en el interior de una esfera de cristal. Solamente mi cómplice puede escucharnos, así como yo a ella —Mefistófeles rió al ver que su plan marchaba bien, pero en un descuido por parte suya fue empujado por un rayo disparado por la Princesa que había recuperado su visión—. ¿Qué demo…?

—¿Sabes que?, para ser un aprendiz del Rey Sombra, hablas demasiado —sonrió Cadence burlándose del nocturno unicornio, que antes de levantarse fue recibido por otro rayo que exploto arrojando a Mefistófeles contra la pared—. Te aconsejo que te rindas ahora, Mefistófeles. Si lo haces, convenceré a mi tía Celestia de que te de una condena suave a pesar de tu agresión contra Ponyville.

—¿Rendirme? ¿el _Fantasma de la Opera_ rendirse? —Mefistófeles se levanto del piso riendo irónicamente, Pero fue golpeado por otro rayo cayendo nuevamente hacia el suelo—. ¿A quien crees que le…?

Cadence le lanzo dos rayos mas, buscando dejar inconciente a Mefistófeles, pero los golpes de las explosiones solo lograba dejarlo aturdido. El siniestro unicornio comenzaba a enfurecerse, mientras Cadence seguía arrojándole rayos de menor potencia que no buscaban matarlo.

—Por favor, Mefistófeles. No quiero lastimarte mas —suplico Cadence mientras un rayo que doblo como una serpiente golpeo la cara del unicornio.

—¿Qué no quieres lastimarme mas?…—Mefistófeles se encolerizo al escuchar esta frase, levantándose mientras un aura de magia rojo escarlata rodeaba su cuerno y luego todo cuerpo, protegiéndolo de los ataques de Cadence—. Tu… ¡Tu llevas años lastimándome desde que me rechazaste!.

Las sombras que habían en la habitación se movieron, rodeando a Cadence hasta formar un perfecto punto negro en el suelo a los pies de ella. En este raro circulo de sombras, salieron unos sorpresivos tentáculos rosados que atraparon a la Princesa que no tuvo tiempo de despegar sus alas para escapar de este raro hechizo. Los tentáculos recorrían por todo su cuerpo, enrollándose en sus extremidades y en sus alas, mientras Mefistófeles se acercaba confiado directo hacia ella. Cadence vio directamente hacia los ojos de Mefistófeles con miedo, ya que detonaban una furia incomprensible que jamás había visto en su vida mientras este sonreía.

—_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music _—exclamaba sonriendo sádicamente Mefistófeles, mientras un aura rodeaba su cuerno—. _Sing for me_.

Mefistófeles pronuncio unas palabras antes de lanzar un rayo que hizo gritar de dolor a Cadence que incluso lloraba por el indescriptible sufrimiento que sentía en todo su interior. En el cuerno de la Princesa aparecieron unos pequeños cristales oscuros que se incrustaron en el hueso, similares a los que había tenido su esposo Shining Armor después de enfrentarse al Rey Sombra en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal. La Princesa cayo inconciente al suelo mientras los tentáculos desaparecieron, al igual que las sombras que volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

—Jacke Mate, Princesa —sonrió Mefistófeles victorioso—. Yo gano porque yo siempre juego contra las reglas. Duerme ahora y sueña con el paraíso, _my Angel Of Music_.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville. El combate entre los _Nighthawks _de ECLIPSE y la Guardia Real de Canterlot había comenzado mucho tiempo antes de la entrada de Mefistófeles en la habitación de la Princesa Cadence. Ambos rivales tradicionales, se enfrentaban encarnizadamente en aquel pueblo que no había tenido hace tiempo una batalla desde la Guerra Civil de Equestria desde hace mil años atrás, entre los ejércitos de Nightmare Moon y la Princesa Celestia.

El famoso Príncipe Shining Armor dirigía a la Guardia Real desde su carroza que estaba en tierra, mientras disparaba rayos contra los unicornios encapuchados que algunos caían derribados ante el hermano mayor de Twilight. Mientras que en los cielos de Ponyville, los pegasos de ECLIPSE y los de la Guardia Real combatían ensangrentadamente con sus lanzas que chocaban o se incrustaban en los cuerpos de sus rivales que gritaban de dolor antes de caer en picada contra el suelo.

—¡Sargento, tome dos pelotones de unicornios y limpien la zona este del pueblo que aun se encuentra ocupada por el enemigo! —ordenaba Shining a un pony terrestre blanco con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡A la orden, Comandante! —exclamo el terrestre haciendo un saludo militar antes de retirarse.

—Ahí esta, Shining Armor, comandante de la Guardia Real de Equestria y esposo de la Princesa Cadence —murmuraba Deathlight escondido detrás de una casa cerca de la carroza de Shining Armor, mientras estaba acompañado de un pegaso encapuchado que también miraba de reojo junto a el—. Ya sabes que hacer.

—¡Si, _Klazik _Deathlight! —el pegaso salio de su escondite acercándose poco a poco como una serpiente hacia su objetivo señalado.

Desde la carroza, Shining seguía lanzando rayos y cubriéndose de los ataques de ocho unicornios nocturnos que se enfrentaban contra el solo. El joven Príncipe disparo un rayo que mato a uno de los unicornios, pero luego los demás encapuchados dejaron de atacar extrañando al Comandante de la Guardia Real por esta rara actitud de parte de ellos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró de frente con el pegaso encapuchado enviado por Deathlight, con su lanza levantada y con una mirada asesina en sus ojos amarillos.

—¡Muere maldita marioneta de Celestia! —grito con furia el pegaso oscuro, pero cuando iba a propinarle el golpe final a Shining, un rayo púrpura lo empujo fuera de la carroza cayendo inconciente al suelo.

—¿Pero que henos?… ¡Twilie! —exclamo Shining al ver a su hermana menor que creaba un campo de fuerza en forma de burbuja alrededor de la carroza.

—¡Shining! —Twilight abrazo a su hermano mientras era acompañada de Spike que miraba nervioso los disparos que chocaban contra el escudo.

—Twilie, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Es muy peligroso que estés en este lugar —regañaba Shining sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Lo se, pero supe que estabas aquí y vine a ayudarte —respondió Twilight.

—Saben, no quisiera interrumpirles este encuentro familiar… ¡pero están por romper el escudo! —exclamaba histérico Spike señalando con un dedo como el escudo comenzaba a agrietarse.

—¡Oh no, debí haber aumentado mas la energía del escudo! —exclamo la unicornio de color lavanda mientras el escudo se agrietaba mas.

—Son demasiados encapuchados y no creo poder contra todos ellos solo… ¿me ayudarías, Twilie? —pregunto Shining sonriendo, tomando por sorpresa a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Si! —respondió animada Twilight mientras un aura de energía cubría su cuerno.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que el escudo se rompiera en mil pedazos, saltando ambos unicornios de la carroza mientras el pequeño dragón se quedo arriba por su propia seguridad. Shining y Twilight disparaban rayos hacia todas partes contra sus enemigos que caían derrotados uno por uno sin poder hacer nada contra los dos invencibles hermanos que se cubrían su retaguardia. Los disparos de rayos y los aullidos de dolor duraron menos de cinco minutos hasta que repentinamente cesaron. Spike miro cuidadosamente de reojo en la carroza, encontrándose con la sorpresiva escena de que todos los unicornios encapuchados yacían tirados en el suelo.

—Eres buena, como me lo había relatado la Princesa Celestia —sonrió Shining Armor orgulloso de su hermana menor.

—¡Gracias!, aunque ahora ya veo como es que llegaste a ser Comandante de la Guardia Real de Equestria —rió Twilight.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta la Princesa Luna?.

—Ella fue hacia la zona oeste del pueblo, nos separamos ya que ella queria hacerse cargo de los encapuchados que habían allí y…

—¿La zona oeste? ¡pero si ese lugar esta repleto de enemigos! —exclamo Shining preocupado.

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien, te olvidas que es la hermana menor de la Princesa Celestia —dijo confiada Twilight.

OoOoO

Mientras en uno de los callejones sin salida de la zona oeste de Ponyville, Rarity estaba rodeada de cuarenta encapuchados; entre pegasos, terrestres y unicornios, que veían con malas intenciones a la delicada unicornio que llevaba un provocativo disfraz de demonia que había diseñado para ella misma el día antes de la Nightmare Night. Uno de los encapuchados la empujo contra el suelo a la fina unicornio que nada podía hacer para defenderse contra aquellos temibles asesinos.

—Ll-Llévense todo lo que tenga, pero no me lastimen —dijo asustada Rarity.

—Estupida equestriana de raza inferior, ¿en verdad crees que somos unos ordinarios ladrones de cuchillo fácil? —pregunto el líder que era un joven unicornio de cuero gris oscuro, con crin negro y de dientes afilados y puntiagudos. Mientras los despiadados ponis encapuchados se largaron a reír—. No somos eso, señorita. Peleamos por una ideología, por la indiscutible supremacía de la raza nocturna, y ponis como ustedes solo merecen ser exterminados de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Qué haremos con ella, jefe? —pregunto un pegaso que estaba detrás suyo.

—La despellejaremos viva hasta que no quede nada de cuero en ella, luego le cortaremos sus extremidades y pondremos su cabeza decapitada en la lanza mas larga que tengamos… pero antes, nos divertiremos con esta fina ramera hasta que todos estemos satisfechos —soltó una risa siniestra el unicornio pelirrojo.

—No… por favor —Rarity tenia una expresión de miedo, mientras los encapuchados se acercaban hacia ella riendo maliciosamente, pero repentinamente una luz de esperanza llego para salvarla.

—¡Oigan ridículos fantasmas cabezas de cono! ¡déjenla tranquila! —exclamo una voz en la entrada del callejón.

—¡¿Quién se atreve a insultarnos?! —pregunto furioso un pony terrestre nocturno.

Los encapuchados se dieron media vuelta para mirar a los que se atrevieron a desafiarlos, encontrándose con tres pequeñas potrillas que miraban desafiantes a los peligrosos y despiadados asesinos de ECLIPSE. Aquellas pequeñas, pero valientes ponis, no eran nada mas ni nada menos que las Cutie Mark Crusaders que se habían quitado sus disfraces y habían venido solas a rescatar a Rarity.

—¡Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders, así que si no quieren que les demos su merecido, váyanse de aquí mientras puedan! —exclamo Scootaloo sin temor.

—¡Niñas, váyanse antes de que les hagan daño! —exclamo Rarity.

—¡Que ternura!, pero si la caballería de rescate no es mas que tres pequeñas y dulces ponis —dijo el jefe del grupo de encapuchados que se largaron a reír con ganas a carcajadas—. Por favor, déjenme presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Redblood, y soy el líder del grupo llamado "los Cuarenta Búhos de Minerva" de la organización ECLIPSE. Ahora díganme pequeñas, ¿como es que se llaman ustedes?.

—¡Mi nombre es Scootaloo!.

—¡Sweetie Bell!.

—¡Y el mió es AppleBloom! ¡Y somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders!.

Las tres potrillas exclamaron juntas "¡Yay!", mientras los encapuchados les miraban serios y algunos levantaban una ceja. Rarity no pudo sentirse mas nerviosa que nunca por la seguridad de las pequeñas ponis que, prácticamente, no tenían ni idea de con quienes estaban jugando.

OoOoO

En tanto, volviendo en otro lugar del norte de Ponyville, los _Nighthawks _estaban siendo derrotados en el momento en que Twilight se reunió con su hermano menor, Shining Armor. Aquellos agresores, estaban cansados, y algunos heridos por el cruento combate en que habían sufrido muchas bajas de sus integrantes que la cantidad no era como Mefistófeles había calculado. Además, para su mala suerte, habían llegado refuerzos enviados por Celestia por lo que su ataque a Ponyville se les estaba escapando de sus oscuras pezuñas.

Mientras tanto, el despiadado pegaso Deathlight, estaba escondido como siempre, evitando un combate directo contra uno o varios de la Guardia Real. Mientras uno de los pegasos encapuchados se le acerco en el momento en que este estaba escondido dentro de una casa a la que sus dueños abandonaron por el ataque.

—¡_Klazik _Deathlight!. Señor, la situación se esta saliendo de control, nos están aplastando y no podremos aguantar por mucho tiempo —reporto nervioso el pegaso.

—¿Qué demonios esta haciendo el _Klaliff _Blacksoul que aun no captura a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza_? —se preguntaba a si mismo Deathlight mientras se mordía las uñas de sus pezuñas con nerviosismo.

—Tal vez se haya encontrado con la Princesa Celestia y fue vencido, o tal vez la Princesa Cadence lo venció, ¿que importa?. Debemos retirarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde —dijo el pegaso mientras una explosión se escucho cerca del lugar de donde se encontraban.

—No, tengo una mejor idea… Avisa a nuestra hermosa "Ekhidna" a que dispare en todo Ponyville a discreción —ordeno Deathlight decidido.

—Pero _Klazik_, si bombardea la villa, los proyectiles podrían matar a nuestros _Nighthawks _que se encuentran esparcidos en todo el lugar. Además, delataríamos la ubicación de la "Ekhidna" y no podremos sacar a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza _de Equestria.

—Si… pero también los proyectiles mataran a los de la Guardia Real. Ahora obedece, el _Klaliff _Blacksoul me dejo a mi a cargo, así que hazlo… ¡YA!.

El pegaso levanto su pata izquierda en alto en forma de saludo, retirándose rápidamente mientras Deathlight seguía en su escondite mirando el combate que parecía perdido para los miembros de la organización ECLIPSE.

OoOoO

En las afueras de Ponyville, arriba de las montañas donde una vez estaba el dragón que Fluttershy había pedido "amablemente" a que se fuera. El enorme y largo tren blindado de estilo gótico de Mefistófeles, se había movido para estar mas cerca de Ponyville luego de haber recibido la orden de Deathlight de atacar. Los unicornios que se habían quedado para cuidar el tren habían construido una segunda vía usando su magia para que el pueblo estuviera en el rango de disparo de los cañones. Las torretas con los enormes cañones de los vagones del tren blindado, giraron 90º grados apuntando hacia Ponyville, mientras en su interior, los fuertes sementales nocturnos que trabajaban al interior del tren cargaban pesados proyectiles para instalarlos en los cañones que se encontraban listos para bombardear su objetivo. El "Ekhidna", estaba listo para hacer su entrada en el siguiente acto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue asi, dejen reviews ^^. Una noticia exclusiva: Estoy escribiendo otro fic que esta conectada a esta, y aparecera despues del cap 10. No dare muchos detalles ya que es una sorpresa bien guardada, pero tiene relacion con Mefistófeles y Cadence.**

**Nos vemos!.**


	9. La Victoria del Conde

**Guten Nacht jejeje. Como veran, me he demorado con este capitulo por el tiempo y ademas por falta de entusiasmo (espero que me comprendan). Pero, para compensarlo, este es un capitulo especial, no solo porque marca el fin de la Operacion Ajedrez, si no que porque tiene muchas sorpresas que he agregado. Espero que disfruten este capitulo sacado recien del horno, y ahora los dejo ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 9

La victoria del Conde

El siniestro Mefistófeles se retiraba de la habitación de Shining Armor y Cadence, poniéndose nuevamente su mascara blanca, mientras que arriba de su oscuro lomo cargaba a la Princesa Cadence que aun descansaba inconciente luego de haber recibido ese extraño y mortal ataque por parte del _Fantasma de la Opera_. En su recibimiento, Midnight se le acercaba preocupada por el unicornio ya que había escuchado muchos ruidos en todo el rato en que ella hacia guardia en el pasillo. El siniestro unicornio enmascarado hizo levitar el cuerpo de Cadence dejándola en el piso mientras se volteaba hacia la pegaso nocturna.

—Mefistófeles, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto con un tono de preocupación Midnight.

—Si, estoy en una sola pieza —respondió Mefistófeles—. Ya esta echo, Midnight. Ahora podemos largarnos de este lugar.

—Entiendo… ¿pero que habían sido todos esos ruidos? —Midnight se asomo detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Cadence y no pudo evitar llevarse una sorpresa al encontrar todo el lugar quemado y destruido—. ¿Q-Que sucedió aquí?.

—Bueno, digamos que la estimada Princesa y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla que se convirtió en una discusión, y… creo que se nos fue de los cascos —sonrió divertido Mefistófeles.

—Ya lo estoy viendo… Por cierto, Mefistófeles. Mientras tu estabas allí adentro con la Princesa Cadence, había escuchado desde afuera unos estruendosos sonidos parecidos a unos relámpagos —menciono la pegaso.

—¿Relámpagos? —pregunto extrañado Mefistófeles.

En eso, repentinamente se escucharon nuevamente unos fuertes ruidos de artillería que venían directamente desde la montaña del dragón en las afueras de la aun asediada Ponyville. Mefistófeles se estremeció por completo al reconocer ese familiar ruidos de cañones, además de un sonido parecido al de un órgano que no eran nada mas ni nada menos que un lanzacohetes que venia junto con las armas que venían arriba de los vagones de su tren blindado de estilo gótico, bautizado por el mismo como _Ekhidna_.

—Demonios, ese maldito idiota de Deathlight acaba de ordenarle al _Ekhidna _a que dispare sobre todo Ponyville —Mefistófeles frunció el ceño, subiendo rápidamente a Cadence a su lomo y apegando hacia el a la despistada Midnight que no se dio cuenta que estaba junto a su jefe nuevamente.

—P-Pero… ¿Q-Qué es el _Ekhidna_? —pregunto sin saber lo que sucedía Midnight, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba intensamente al tener el cuerpo calido de Mefistófeles apegado al de ella.

—El _Ekhidna _es el tren blindado en que yo y mis fuerzas hemos viajado. Ahora que se encuentra disparando hacia Ponyville, la Guardia Real de Equestria sabe su ubicación exacta y eso es lo que menos deseaba en la operación. Ya que en el _Ekhidna _sacaremos a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza _fuera de Equestria—explicaba rápidamente Mefistófeles mientras sacaba su libro de magia negra que levitaba en frente suyo—. Sujétate bien de mi, Midnight.

Mefistófeles comenzó a hablar en lengua muerta, siendo tele transportados hacia la estatua de Nightmare Moon que se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que en los alrededores de Ponyville. En este lugar; famoso especialmente en las noches de la Nightmare Night, le esperaban diez de sus mas confiables ponis encapuchados que saludaron a su líder levantando su pata delantera izquierda en alto en forma de saludo, mientras su gran líder, ni se inmuto en mirarlos ya que estaba ocupado dejando a Cadence nuevamente en el suelo frente a la imponente estatua de la yegua negra.

—¡Mefistófeles el Empalador! —exclamaba un unicornio encapuchado—. ¡Azote de Nightmare Moon! ¡Caballero defensor de la noche eterna! ¡Conde de Târgoviste! ¡Fantasma de la Opera! ¡Hijo del _Gran Dragón_…!

—¡Ya cállate idiota que no tenemos mucho tiempo! —interrumpió frunciendo el ceño Mefistófeles.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpo el unicornio.

—La Operación Ajedrez ha sido un gran éxito, caballeros. Ahora podremos regresar nuevamente a Târgoviște —informo Mefistófeles a sus súbditos quienes no evitaron ocultar su alegría ante la noticia—. Ahora, su ultima orden es llevarse a la Princesa _Mi Amore Cadenza _al _Ekhidna _y marcharse hacia toda maquina lo mas rápido que puedan de Equestria.

—Lo entendemos, ¿pero Ud. no viene con nosotros? —pregunto extrañado un nocturno pony encapuchado que era un pegaso.

—Si, es muy peligroso que se quede aquí, Conde —dijo un nocturno unicornio encapuchado.

—Lo se, pero personalmente debo quedarme para hacerles tiempo mientras Uds. se retiran. ¡Ahora, basta de habladurías y váyanse! —exclamo el siniestro unicornio.

Los diez ponis encapuchados levantaron su pata delantera izquierda antes de retirarse apresuradamente con su valiosa prisionera hacia el temido tren blindado _Ekhidna_, mientras Mefistófeles se daba la vuelta caminando hacia Ponyville junto con Midnight que volaba a baja altitud detrás suyo.

—Midnight, tu tarea ha sido completada satisfactoriamente, ahora puedes retirarte a Canterlot y regresar a tus funciones anteriores como mi espía —ordeno Mefistófeles con su mirada fija hacia el pueblo que aun seguía ardiendo en llamas.

—Esta bien… Pero, ¿regresaras a Târgoviște sano y salvo? —pregunto preocupada Midnight.

—Si, no te preocupes por mi —sonrió sinceramente Mefistófeles—. Sabes que no soy muy fácil de vencer, ¿verdad?.

—S-Si, b-bueno… c-cuídate mucho, M-Mefistófeles —tartamudeo con timidez Midnight.

La oscura pegaso se acerco con vuelo tímido hacia Mefistófeles, dándole un fuerte abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez que vería al Conde. Mefistófeles, entre sorprendido y algo incomodo, iba a tomar la palabra, pero Midnight lo soltó y salio volando rápidamente hacia Canterlot con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tu también cuídate… Midnight —murmuro Mefistófeles mientras veía a su fiel espía y única amiga alegándose hasta perderse en el cielo estrellado. El unicornio continuo su camino, solo, en medio del bosque, y en la oscuridad de la noche, hacia la incendiada Ponyville.

OoOoO

Regresando a Ponyville, los brutales bombardeos aun no habían cesado desde que Mefistófeles se había retirado del Palacio Real de Canterlot. Los proyectiles de la artillería del _Ekhidna _arrasaban todo a su paso, matando indiscriminadamente a civiles de Ponyville, soldados de la Guardia Real, e incluso, a los _Nighthawks _de ECLIPSE que no entendían nada de lo que sucedía a sus alrededores.

En la zona norte del pueblo, Shining Armor estaba muy desconcentrado para poder crear un escudo que protegiera lo que quedaba levantado del pueblo, por lo que destruía como podía; acompañado de su hermana, Twilight Sparkle, los proyectiles incendiarios y cohetes que explotaban y arrasaban todo a su paso.

—Hermano, ¿de donde es que vienen estos proyectiles? —exclamaba Twilight concentrada mientras disparaba rayos de su cuerno.

—No lo se, Twilie. creo que vienen de la gran montaña que queda en las afueras de Ponyville —respondió Shining concentrado mientras hacia explotar un cohete que venia directamente hacia ellos.

—¡A todos los Nighthawks de ECLIPSE! ¡El Sacerdote negro ha hecho jacke a la Reina blanca! ¡Todos los Nighthawks reúnanse en la plaza de Ponyville inmediatamente! —gritaba un pegaso nocturno encapuchado desde el aire, al igual que muchos otros que pasaban el dato a todo grito sobre el pueblo.

Repentinamente, el bombardeo hacia Ponyville ceso, extrañando a todo el mundo que no sabían lo que ocurría ahora. En eso, la Princesa Luna hizo su aparición en el cielo, con una expresión seria y arriba de su carruaje gótico, siendo acompañada detrás por un grupo de ochenta pegasos nocturnos de su Guardia Real que estaban bien armados y entrenados, listos para su esperado combate. Mientras que detras de la nocturna Princesa, se encontraba Midnight que recientemente se había reunido con su unidad luego de haberse encontrado por casualidad con Luna en su camino hacia Ponyville con refuerzos.

—¡Comandante Shining Armor, reúna rápidamente a sus tropas y llévelas hacia la plaza de Ponyville, ahora! —ordeno Luna con su voz real.

—¡A la orden, Princesa…! Pero, ¿podría saber el motivo? —pregunto sin entender Shining.

—Tendremos nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento contra el enemigo que se esta reagrupando masivamente en ese lugar. No se porque están tomando esa actitud, pero me parece que quieren un combate directo contra nosotros —dijo finalmente Luna, volando junto con su Guardia Real nocturna rápidamente en dirección hacia la plaza.

—¡Twilight! —exclamo Rainbow Dash desde lejos.

—¡Chicas! —Twilight vio a la veloz pegaso, siendo acompañada detrás por Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack que galopaban hacia ella.

—Twilight, ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo? —pregunto Applejack sin rodeos a la unicornio.

—Debemos irnos hacia la plaza. Parece que nos enfrentaremos contra los que atacaron Ponyville… Por cierto, ¿donde esta Fluttershy? —pregunto Twilight al no ver a su amiga tímida con ellas.

—Esta en casa como en todas las Nightmare Night, ¿recuerdas? —contesto Rainbow Dash desde el aire.

—Cierto, ella le tiene miedo a esa fiesta. Aunque es mejor que se quede allí ya que esta vez podría ser demasiado peligroso para ella —dijo Twilight con un poco de alivio en su interior—. Ahora vamos, puede que la Princesa Luna y mi hermano necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, junto con Shining Armor y sus reunidos soldados, galopeaban fuertes y volaban rápido hacia la plaza de Ponyville. Aunque, no eran los únicos que se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar, en las otras calles del pueblo, los ponis encapuchados galopeaban en grupos pequeños y volaban por sobre las ruinas hacia la misma dirección que sus enemigos, exclamando en coro repetidas veces para pasar la voz a los suyos.

—¡Miembros de ECLIPSE, reagrúpense! ¡Miembros de ECLIPSE, reagrúpense ! —repetían los ponis encapuchados en su avance hacia la plaza.

OoOoO

La Plaza de Ponyville, lugar donde se encontraba la alcaldía que estaba construida en el centro del pueblo. Ahora se iba a convertir en el punto de choque de dos fuerzas que antiguamente no se habían enfrentado desde la Guerra Civil de Equestria, y desde la post-guerra.

La majestuosa Princesa Luna comandaba a sus tropas nocturnas de su propia Guardia Real, incorporándose Shining Armor con sus fuerzas restantes que había traído desde Canterlot al inicio del combate, junto con Twilight Sparkle y las demás portadoras de los elementos; con la única excepción de Fluttershy que no se presento a la ultima contienda. En total, eran unos ciento treinta y tres que peleaban por la defensa y libertad de Ponyville y Equestria, siendo liderados por la Princesa Luna y Shining Armor como su lugarteniente.

Mientras en el bando de la organización ECLIPSE. Se encontraban los "Cuarenta Búhos de Minerva" del temido Redblood; que ahora llevaba en su cabeza una gorra roja Képi con visera negra, mezclándose los _Nighthawks _restantes que lideraba Deathlight; que por fin se había envalentonado a salir de su escondite a pesar de que estuvo escondido casi todo el santo combate. En total, eran unos cincuenta y uno de ECLIPSE, que eran liderados temporalmente por Deathlight al tener este mas rango que los demás.

Ambos bandos, que históricamente se encontraban nuevamente cara a cara, se observaban con desprecio desde lejos y esperando a que uno de los dos se decidiera en hacer el primer movimiento que lo iniciara todo. La Princesa Luna se adelanto unos pasos, junto con Twilight y Shining que se encontraban detrás de ella, mientras miraba como los dos lugartenientes de Mefistófeles murmuraban entre ellos, casi transformándose en una acalorada discusión.

—Ahí algo aquí que no cuadra. Es muy extraña su estrategia, y no parecen estar muy esforzados en tomar Ponyville —decía Luna mientras tenia una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

—Una ofensiva en masa, pero el servicio de inteligencia me informo que el enemigo no ha intentado tomar la alcaldía y los lugares mas importantes de Ponyville que hasta ahora se encuentran intactos —informo Shining Armor.

—Un ataque devastador, sin objetivos y apresuradamente… ¡A menos que una distracción sea! —exclamo Luna.

—¡Para ocultar su objetivo principal! —dijo repentinamente Twilight que también tenia las mismas sospechas, encontrando ambas al mismo tiempo la respuesta.

—¡Felicitaciones! Veo que han encontrado la respuesta a este oscuro enigma.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada a un misterioso unicornio de gris oscuro que estaba parado en medio de los dos bandos, su capa negra flameaba por la fría brisa de la noche, y su mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro derecho estaba mas blanca de lo habitual por la luz de la luna llena. RedBlood y Deathlight levantaron sus patas izquierdas en alto saludándolo como era costumbre en ellos, mientras la Princesa Luna y los demás conocían por primera vez al temible desconocido de sonrisa irónica.

—La decoración que hicimos a Ponyville ha quedado espectacular. A pesar de que no estaba en mis planes, el _Ekhidna _hizo un gran trabajo —dijo Mefistófeles mientras observaba complacido las ruinas del pueblo.

—¿Y tu quien eres? —pregunto Luna con un tono desafiante al siniestro unicornio que llamo su atención.

—¡Princesa Luna! Es un gran honor estar en su presencia —Mefistófeles hizo una elegante reverencia a la diosa de la noche que se mostraba indiferente ante el enmascarado unicornio—. Permítanme presentarme adecuadamente para los que no me conocen. Mi nombre es Mefistófeles, Conde de Târgoviste y Vice-Presidente de la organización ECLIPSE. Es un gusto poder conocerlos a todos ustedes… especialmente a Ud., nuestra gloriosa señora de la noche.

—¡Yo no soy nada para Uds.! —exclamo con agresividad Luna mientras miraba con desprecio a Mefistófeles—. Atacan a un lugar pacifico como Ponyville, asesinan a sangre fría a sus habitantes indefensos ¿y aun así tienen la osadía de llamarme como su…?

—¡Y eso que importa! —interrumpió Mefistófeles—. ¡Si mueren diez, cien, mil o un millón de equestrianos, eso prácticamente no te debe importar!. Según lo que he leído sobre ti cuando eras Nightmare Moon, estas cosas eran habituales porque tu nos lo ordenabas. Como tus leales súbditos, los quemábamos vivos en hogueras, los torturábamos con instrumentos y métodos de torturas que inventábamos, los decapitábamos en guillotinas públicamente, los ahorcábamos en ganchos de carnicero en el Bosque Everfree, y si las condenadas eran hembras, las violábamos repetidas veces antes de ejecutarlas… ¡¿Acaso lo has olvidado por completo, Princesa Luna?!.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, y en ambos bandos que miraban silenciosos a la Princesa Luna. Twilight observaba como la nocturna alicorn agachaba su mirada con una expresión avergonzada, sin darse cuenta que tenia a Mefistófeles ahora en frente suyo ya que se tele transporto para poder estar mas cerca de ella. El nocturno unicornio sonrió con una mueca al notar el disgusto que tenia la Princesa al ver que comenzaba a recordar con mucho pesar su maligno pasado.

—No importa cuanto trates de borrar tu pasado, aunque yo no haya estado mil años atrás… en tus pezuñas, aun se huele ese exquisito aroma a sangre derramada de los No-nocturnos.

—Por favor… ya basta —unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer en las mejillas de Luna mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados.

—A estos ponis que ahora compartes con ellos, antes los odiabas justamente por que no apreciaban las hermosas noches que solo tu podías crear. Para completar, tu "generosa" hermana Celestia te desterró por mil años en la luna… Esto demuestra, que ni tu familia ni toda Equestria siente amor y aprecio por ti. Aunque trates de disimularlo, estas sola contra el mundo… únete a nosotros, tus leales súbditos que se mantuvieron a ti leales por mil años. Que aun esperan por tu noche eterna que nos has prometido por largos años —Mefistófeles le tendió su casco mientras le daba una falsa sonrisa que detonaba confianza—. ¿Qué dice Ud., su Majestad?.

Sorpresivamente para todos, especialmente para Twilight, Luna acepto tomar el casco de Mefistófeles, mientras este sonreía complacidamente al ver que su Diosa había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero, la Princesa en un giro que no se esperaba, disparo un rayo blanco al Conde que lo empujo fuertemente hasta caer a los pies de sus lugartenientes.

—Te equivocas, Mefistófeles, no estoy sola. Ahora he cambiado y Nightmare Moon esta muerta —los ojos de Luna comenzaron a brillar mientras un aura mágica rodeaba la totalidad de su cuerno—. Uds. no son mis súbditos, solo son un montón de viles asesinos desalmados que aun siguen una retorcida ideología del pasado. Los equestrianos, y especialmente todos los habitantes de Ponyville, ellos son mis verdaderos súbditos a los que protegeré… si es necesario, con mi propia vida.

Todos sus guardias reales, especialmente Twilight y sus amigas, celebraron con jubilo las palabras de su Princesa favorita que incluso, les levanto a un gran nivel su moral después de ver destruido Ponyville. El siniestro Mefistófeles miraba con un odio indescriptible a la Princesa de la noche mientras era ayudado a levantarse por sus fieles lugartenientes, Deathlight y RedBlood.

—Como gustes, Princesa Luna. Si esa es su decisión… ¡mereces ser empalada inmediatamente!.

Mefistófeles se disolvió en el suelo con forma de sombra; como su venerado maestro, el Rey Sombra se lo había enseñado, acercándose velozmente hacia Luna hasta quedar debajo de los cascos de la alicorn. Sorpresivamente, una larga estaca de hierro que media ocho metros de largo que creció del suelo como una planta, intento incrustarse en el cuerpo de Luna pero esta voló rápidamente, fracasando el intento de asesinarla.

—¡Princesa Luna, cuidado! —exclamo Twilight.

—¡Maldito asesino! ¡¿en donde estas?! —gritaba enfurecida Luna desde el aire mientras lo buscaba por todas partes.

Repentinamente, mas estacas de hierro que median la misma medida del que quiso atacar a Luna, crecían desde la tierra en varios puntos de Ponyville hasta completar la totalidad, empalando a todo civil que encontraban, al igual que a muchos muertos y heridos de ambos bandos que yacían tirados en el suelo. La risa divertida de Mefistófeles resonaba en todo el pueblo, empalando algunos terrestres y unicornios de la Guardia Real que no pudieron protegerse ante el _Fantasma de la Opera _que se movía velozmente con forma de sombra en todo el pueblo. En eso, Mefistófeles volvió a su forma original y miro con una sonrisa maliciosa a la Princesa.

—¡_Nighthawks _de ECLIPSE! —exclamo Mefistófeles—. ¡Espero que todos reciban esta orden especial de su Conde!… ¡MASACRENLOS A TODOS!.

—¡A LA CARGA! —grito Shining Armor.

Aquellos dos bandos galoparon y volaron lo mas rápido que sus patas y alas podían, gritando con furia hasta chocar agresivamente cara a cara contra sus adversarios. El combate era cruento y ambos contingentes estaban decididos a no rendirse hasta que el otro sucumbiera definitivamente. Mefistófeles empalaba a los guardias reales que se les trataban de acercar uno tras otro, mientras este se dirigía hacia Luna que mataba con un rayo a un unicornio encapuchado. Twilight intento cruzársele encima al Conde enmascarado, pero un joven unicornio nocturno de crin negro y Képi roja se interpuso a ella.

—¿Donde crees que vas, preciosa? —pregunto RedBlood mientras se relamía los labios.

—¡No te entrometas! —Twilight disparo un rayo contra RedBlood, pero este lo destruyo fácilmente desviándolo hacia otra parte.

—Necia, con eso no lograras vence…—repentinamente, antes de que pudiese terminar la palabra, RedBlood recibió un pastel de manzana en la cara mientras este rugió enfurecido—¡Argh! ¡Por los oscuros cascos de Nightmare Moon! ¿Quién fue el que hizo eso?.

—¡Gracias Pinkie Pie! —agradeció Twilight al ver que era su amiga risueña que tenia dos pasteles mas en sus cascos.

—¡De nada, Twilight! —exclamo Pinkie alegremente, acribillando con pasteles en la cara a RedBlood que agitaba sus patas delanteras tratando de pararlos.

—Detente… ¡detente!… ¡detente, maldita sea! —RedBlood creo un escudo que detuvo los pasteles que venían hacia el, mientras le daba un respiro para quitarse la crema que tenia embarrado en todo su rostro—. ¡Juro que voy a degollar sin piedad a la maldita que osó lanzarme esos pasteles!.

RedBlood saco encolerizado de su funda un cuchillo corvo que usaba especialmente para repasar a sus enemigos heridos, pero en cuanto observo a la "lanza pasteles" tuvo una reacción que no había sentido jamás. Su nocturno corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza como una marcha marcial al ver aquella cautivadora pony terrestre de cuero rosado que ahora le amenazaba con su cañón de fiestas, sus ojos rojizos miraron de cascos a cabeza a Pinkie Pie, fijándose primero en su crin risueño de color rosa-magenta y en sus hermoso ojos celestes.

Sin explicación alguna y en opinión personal de RedBlood, había encontrado a la pony mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

—B-Buenas n-noches, d-dama —tartamudeo RedBlood tímidamente mientras caminaba hacia ella enfundando su cuchillo.

—¡Toma esto! —Pinkie Pie disparo su cañón que RedBlood fácilmente quemo con un rayo los coloridos proyectiles de fiesta. En eso, la pony rosada vio como el unicornio corría a su misma dirección, empujándola hacia el suelo y poniendo su nocturno cuerpo encima del de ella. La rosada pony cerro sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, pensando que aquel peligroso unicornio de la Kepí roja la lastimaría ahora… pero no fue así.

—D-Dime… ¿C-Como te llamas? —pregunto RedBlood mientras su corazón estaba que se le salía del pecho.

—… ¿Qué? —contesto Pinkie Pie algo desorientada.

—¿Qué como te llamas? —repitió nuevamente la pregunta.

—Ah… P-Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero mis amigos me llama Pinkie Pie —respondió la pony rosada sin saber a que venia la pregunta.

—Pinkamena Diane Pie… un hermoso nombre para una hermosa pony —sonreía tontamente RedBlood.

—Oh… G-Gracias —contesto Pinkie sin poder controlar su sonrojo por este extraño cumplido.

—Sabes, Pinkie Pie, es una hermosa noche ¿no lo crees? —dijo RedBlood mientras a sus alrededores, encapuchados y guardias reales se mataban el uno al otro.

—S-Si… eso creo —respondió Pinkie un poco tímida al ver que aquel extraño unicornio nocturno la miraba ahora directamente hacia los ojos.

—Oh, pero que estupido soy, no me he presentado a Ud. —rió graciosamente RedBlood—. Mi nombre es Red… RedBlood. Líder de los "Cuarenta Búhos de Minerva" y Capitán de la Guardia Oscura del Conde Mefistófeles, es un gran gusto haber encontrado después de mucho tiempo, a una pony tan bella como una aurora boreal.

RedBlood acariciaba la melena de Pinkie con total sensualidad, mientras esta se sentía incomoda ante la situación tan comprometedora en que se encontraba. El joven unicornio no pudo evitar resistirse ante tal hermosura que tenia en sus oscuros cascos, acercando sus labios con lentitud hacia los de ella sorprendiendo a Pinkie Pie.

—¿Q-Que estás… haciendo? —pregunto la portadora del elemento de la risa—. No es por nada, pero estas invadiendo un poco mi espacio personal.

—Señorita Pinkamena Diane Pie, le confieso que Ud. me ha arrancado del pecho mi nocturno corazón —murmuro RedBlood mientras se seguía acercando—. No se que es lo que me sucede, pero necesito saborear esos apetitosos labios que Ud. posee, madame.

—Por las alas de Celestia ¡En verdad se va a atrever a besarme! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! —pensó Pinkie Pie sintiéndose mas nerviosa que nunca, ya que nunca se imagino que su primer beso fuera en una situación como la que de esa misma noche, ni mucho menos que el que se lo diera fuese uno de los enemigos que estaban destruyendo Ponyville.

El unicornio de la Képi roja estaba solo a unos centímetros de llegar a los labios de Pinkie Pie que se sonrojaba intensamente al saber que su primer beso seria en unos milisegundos. Pero para la suerte de ella, Applejack había llegado en su rescate, pateando con sus patas delanteras el rostro de RedBlood que salio disparado cayendo a unos metros de las dos ponis.

—¡No te acerques a ella, pervertido! —gruño enojada Applejack volteándose nuevamente hacia Pinkie Pie—. ¿Te encuentras bien, terroncito de azúcar?.

—S-Si, gracias Applejack —contesto Pinkie suspirando aliviada.

—¡Espérame, mi hermosa Princesa Pinkie Pie! ¡Estaré un poco ocupado por unos minutos! —grito RedBlood sonriendo con sus dientes manchados de su propia sangre, mientras cuatro guardias reales se le lanzaban encima como si fuese lucha libre.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto, en medio del cruento combate entre las fuerzas de ECLIPSE y de Equestria. La Princesa Luna y Twilight Sparkle luchaban contra Mefistófeles que resistía como podía de los peligrosos ataques que buscaban acabar con la vida del Conde. El oscuro unicornio se sentía cansado después de haber usado casi toda su energía en casi toda esa noche mientras durara la Operación Ajedrez, que, como ultimo recurso que le quedaba, con un hechizo prohibido convirtió los cadáveres que yacían en el campo de batalla en cuervos violentos que atacaron a Luna, mientras a Twilight le deparo algo mucho peor.

—Así que tu eres Twilight Sparkle, la portadora del elemento de la armonía mas poderosa de todas: la magia. Un gusto conocerte al fin… pero es una lastima que sea yo el que tome tu vida —sonrió maliciosamente Mefistófeles mientras comenzaba a conjurar su prohibida maldición favorita que ocupaba una considerable cantidad de energía suya para que diera resultado.

—¡P-Princesa… A-Ayúdeme! —imploraba Twilight mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo al sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir en su interior.

—¡Twilight! —Luna disparo de su cuerno una luz que convirtió en cenizas a los letales cuervos que revoloteaban a su alrededor, para luego volar a toda velocidad hacia la unicornio de color lavanda.

—¡Deténganla mis súbditos! —ordeno Mefistófeles a ocho pegasos encapuchados que se lanzaron al ataque contra la Princesa.

—¡No! ¡Llegare demasiado tarde para salvarla! —pensó Luna desesperada.

Las esperanzas de Luna se estaban esfumando mientras Twilight estaba que perdía la vida… pero milagrosamente, un rayo amarillo impacto cerca de Mefistófeles que cayo aturdido a unos metros en el suelo mientras los pegasos que atacaban a Luna se espantaron al reconocer a su enemiga Nº1. Aquel rayo, había venido de una alicorn blanca, de grandes alas que volaba mientras su cuerpo desprendía una luz brillante que asqueaba a los ponis encapuchados nocturnos.

—¡Como te atreves a lastimar a mi fiel estudiante! ¡Maldito monstruo! —exclamo Celestia enfurecida, mientras Luna aprovechaba de curar a Twilight.

—¡Maldita sea, la Princesa Celestia! —exclamo Deathlight mientras se enfrentaba a Shining Armor—. ¡Conde Mefistófeles! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí, ahora!.

—Estoy de acuerdo… Ahora no tengo muchas fuerzas, pero prometo regresar y empalare a cada uno de Uds. hasta que no quede ninguno —amenazo Mefistófeles mientras se ponía de pie, luego miro a Shining Armor y le sonrió maliciosamente mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos—. Quiero que sepas, Shining Armor, que voy a divertirme mucho torturando a tu exquisita esposa cuando regrese a mi castillo. Así que piensa en buscarte otra esposa, porque ella siempre fue, y sera… ¡mía!.

Mefistófeles rió a carcajadas mientras los _Nighthawks _restantes rápidamente se reunieron junto al Conde que creaba un escudo de color rojo zafiro alrededor de ellos, saco su libro de magia negra y comenzó a recitar distintos versos en lengua muerta. Luna conocía este hechizo, pero detenerlos era demasiado tarde. Un fuerte destello de luz fue lo ultimo que vieron todos, desapareciendo de la plaza los súbditos de Mefistófeles que cayeron a las afueras del Bosque Everfree cerca de la casa de Fluttershy.

Aquellos ponis nocturnos encapuchados se levantaron mareados por el efecto de la tele transportación que era habitual para los que no estaban acostumbrados, mientras Mefistófeles se tambaleaba al sentirse débil en cuerpo y mente.

—¡¿Como henos hemos llegado aquí?! —exclamo RedBlood mientras se sacaba su Képi roja para rascarse la cabeza confundido.

—El Conde Mefistófeles sabe tele transportación avanzada, además de otras habilidades ¿recuerdas? —respondió Deathlight levantando una ceja.

—Si, ahora lo recuerdo —contesto RedBlood colocando su gorra Képi nuevamente en la cabeza—. Solo quisiera haber estado mas tiempo con mi dulce doncella, Pinkie Pie.

—¿Pinkie quien? —pregunto consternado Deathlight.

—¡Nada! ¡No es nadie importante! ¡Olvídalo! —contesto corrigiéndose nervioso RedBlood.

—Como sea. Conde Mefistófeles, debo recordarle que no falta mucho para que la Princesa Celestia traiga el amanecer y comiencen a cazarnos Shining Armor y su Guardia Real… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —aviso Deathlight con preocupación.

—Ya lo tengo pensado, nos ocultaremos en las viejas ruinas que están al centro del Bosque Everfree por un tiempo hasta que el tren blindado _Ekhidna _regrese por nosotros…—Mefistófeles iba a seguir hablando, pero uno de sus súbditos apunto con su pata a dos sombras que venían hacia ellos—. ¡Maldición, tan rápido nos descubrieron!.

Los Nighthawks de ECLIPSE, y especialmente Mefistófeles, se prepararon para enfrentarse a los desconocidos, que uno de ellos era un pony terrestre con una túnica blanca medica y con anteojos redondos, que conversaba con una pequeña unicornio alada de color cerúleo oscuro y de crin color Dewberry que ondulaba mientras agitaba sus alitas volando detrás del joven terrestre.

—Espero que la Fräulein Fluttershy no se disguste conmigo por traerte a su casa, aunque ella es la pegaso mas tierna y generosa que haya conocido en este mundo, así que supongo que no tendremos problemas con ella —decía Kürbisklau a la pequeña Hypnosia que repentinamente se escondió con miedo detrás del medico—. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Hypnosia?.

Kürbisklau miro de frente en donde miraba Hypnosia y vio a un grupo de dieciocho ponis de color gris oscuro, muchos de ellos usaban capuchas púrpuras cónicas y usaban lanzas que distinguió por completo que eran lanzas Guja. También vio a un unicornio gris oscuro y de crin blanco y negro, con una larga capa negra y una mascara blanca que le cubría la mitad de su rostro derecho que le miraba con unos ojos intimidantes dignos del discípulo del Rey Sombra.

—G-Guten nacht, herren (Buenas noches, caballeros) —saludo con nerviosismo Kürbisklau mientras Hypnosia le abrazaba asustada de aquellos ponis extraños.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Que les parecio?. El proximo capitulo lo tendre en dos semanas a lo mucho, quizas menos ya que el Capitulo 10 vendra con el primer episodio de mi nuevo proyecto del que les informe anteriormente.**

** Para dar un adelanto, el nombre del nuevo fic se llama "Angel of Music". La historia se centra en el cautiverio de la Princesa Cadence que esta prisionera en el castillo de Mefistofeles, ubicada en su ciudad nocturna de Târgoviște. En esta historia, estara tambien su pasado de como ambos se conocieron y de como Mefistofeles llego a ser Mefistofeles. Es algo cruda, pero tendra romance y otras cosas que les agregare. **

**Como siempre, espero con ansias sus Reviews y como diria Kürbisklau ¡Auf Wiedersehen! ^w^.**


	10. Hypnosia

Capitulo 10

Hypnosia

Kürbisklau abrazo a Hypnosia para protegerla de aquellos ponis que no parecían ser amigables por aquellos trajes y armas que ellos portaban. En su mente, su instinto le gritaba que corriera, pero rápidamente fue rodeado por seis pegasos liderados por Deathlight que se acercaron con malas intenciones hacia el medico.

—¡Ja! Solo es un insignificante pony terrestre —aviso el pegaso a su líder.

—Y yo pensé que seria algo mas serio. ¿RedBlood? el mapa, por favor —pidió con amabilidad Mefistófeles sin siquiera mirarlos—. Asesínalo Deathlight, no podemos correr el riesgo de que le de aviso a la Guardia Real.

—¿Puedo torturarlo un poco?, señor —pregunto Deathlight con impaciencia.

—Si, solo procura no hacer mucho ruido —contesto finalmente Mefistófeles.

—E-Esperen, por favor…—Kürbisklau recibió un golpe fuerte en el rostro por parte de Deathlight, cayendo sus anteojos hacia el suelo—. ¡Hypnosia, sálvate!.

La pequeña unicornio alada voló lo mas rápido que sus oscuras alitas podían, hasta llegar a un gran árbol donde se oculto detrás mientras veía con horror como su "padre" era golpeado brutalmente por los pegasos encapuchados. Mefistófeles miraba con suma concentración el mapa, mientras opinaba con RedBlood que hacían caso omiso a los quejidos de dolor que daba el medico de las SS.

—Nada como hacer ejercicios a altas horas de la noche —rió divertidamente Deathlight mientras veía como su victima apenas se arrastraba en el suelo.

—¿Ahora que, _Klazik_? —pregunto un pegaso que se encontraba detrás de el.

—Sujeten sus patas, vamos a amputarle sus extremidades uno por uno, lentamente, y luego, le abriremos su caja toráxico como a un cerdo —respondió Deathlight desenfundando su daga con empuñadura de hueso.

—¡NEIN!…—grito desesperado Kürbisklau, mientras aquellos despiadados pegasos sujetaban sus patas con fuerza.

Deathlight se sentó arriba de su estomago, y acariciándole su pálida mejilla con su cuchillo, sonrió sádicamente.

—Te recomiendo que pienses en algo lindo mientras hago esto —Deathlight acerco el cuchillo hacia la pata izquierda delantera, entusiasmado por amputarlo… pero algo lo detuvo.

Hypnosia estaba en frente de ellos, con una expresión cambiante que dejo helado a Kürbisklau, a pesar de tener su vista deteriorada sin sus anteojos. Un aura mágica rosado-púrpura cubría el cuerno de acero de la pequeña, mientras el color de sus ojos habían cambiado de manera inexplicable; su ojo derecho ahora era de un color turquesa, mientras que el izquierdo dorado.

La Cutie Mark, que desde que despertó no había aparecido en sus flancos hasta ese momento, era un reloj de bolsillo plateado con cadena, pero con un talento que no estaba relacionado con el tiempo… si no otra cosa.

—¡Klazik Deathlight! —exclamo un pegaso.

—¡Les dije que…! ¿Deathlight? ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? —pregunto extrañado Mefistófeles soltando el mapa hacia el suelo.

—¡No soy yo… alguna fuerza extraña me obliga a hacerlo…! —contesto aterrado Deathlight, mientras acercaba su filosa daga al cuello—. ¡Mefistófeles! ¡ayúdeme!.

—No… vas… a lastimar… a mi papí —murmuro Hypnosia, mientras un aura rodeaba sus ojos y observaba enfadada al pegaso que sudaba nervioso al sentir la punta de su daga herir su cuero.

—¿C-Como es que ella habló…? ¡si apenas sabia decir una sola palabra! —exclamo Kürbisklau sin entenderlo.

La pequeña sonrió con malicia y Deathlight enterró su filosa daga en su cuello en frente de todos los presentes. El nocturno pegaso comenzó a rebanarse lentamente su garganta, saltando demasiada sangre hacia Kürbisklau que aun se encontraba debajo de este. Deathlight no pudo resistir mas y murió desangrado, cayendo su cadáver encima del medico mientras Hypnosia reía encantadoramente al encontrar divertido el horror que todos había sido testigos de lo que vieron.

—¿Que… mierda… fue eso? —murmuro RedBlood paralizado.

—Hypnosia…—murmuro el medico.

—¿Hypnosia? ¿Acabas de llamarla Hypnosia? —exclamo Mefistófeles mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al ver a aquella potrilla de color cerúleo.

La pequeña le sonrió con una inocencia angelical a Kürbisklau, mientras los pegasos encapuchados que se atrevieron a golpear a su "papí" inexplicablemente comenzaban a matarse encarnizadamente los unos a los otros con sus lanzas hasta que el ultimo de ellos se arrastro hasta morir a los cascos de Mefistófeles que le dominaba un escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

—Esa pequeña desgraciada es la culpable, ¡prepárense para atacar! —ordeno el joven RedBlood a las fuerzas restantes que estaban inmóviles de la impresión, pero Mefistófeles rápidamente cancelo esta orden.

—¡No! ¡que nadie haga ningún movimiento! —exclamo el unicornio mientras miraba al medico que ahora se había quitado el cadáver de encima—. No puedo arriesgarme a perder mas subditos… ¡Tu! ¡el de la bata medica! ¿Cómo te llamas?.

—¿Yo?, Yo soy el Dr. Kürbisklau, y ella es mi hija, Hypnosia. ¿Y quien se supone que son Uds.? —pregunto Kürbisklau mientras recogía sus anteojos del suelo.

—Somos miembros de la organización ECLIPSE, una sociedad secreta que lucha por una noche eterna y la supremacía de la raza nocturna —contesto el unicornio enmascarado sin vociferar—. Yo soy Mefistófeles, _Klaliff _de la organización y Conde de Târgoviste.

—Vaya, me alegra encontrar a una organización que se dedica a alterar el equilibrio del mundo, mucho gusto en conocerlo, Conde —Kürbisklau se acerco a Mefistófeles y le dio un saludo de cascos mientras este le miraba pensativo.

—Si esa cosa a la que llamas "hija" esta libre… entonces eso significa que tu encontraste el laboratorio subterráneo perdido de ECLIPSE, ¿verdad?.

—¿El laboratorio? Ahh si, yo mismo lo he encontrado —contesto con orgullo el medico—. ¿Así que es suyo ese laboratorio?.

—Así es, lo era… hasta que lo perdimos hace doscientos años atrás —afirmo Mefistófeles.

—Eso explica el porque había muchas telarañas y oxido en algunas maquinarias —murmuro pensativo Kürbisklau para luego mirar a Mefistófeles—. Sabes, creo que empezamos mal sin siquiera habernos presentado antes… pero podemos borrar el pasado y comenzar nuevamente sin rencores.

—¿Y porque ese cambio repentino? —pregunto extrañado Mefistófeles.

—Porque no seria tan malo compartir las armas que encontré en el laboratorio con Uds. y avivar el fuego de la violencia en este mundo un poco —sonrió Kürbisklau.

—¿Armas?. Creo que he escuchado rumores de que en el laboratorio perdido habían bodegas de armas que son adelantadas a esta época, y si las consiguiera, mis fuerzas estarían mucho mejor armadas que las fuerzas de Celestia y Luna. Si me dices en donde esta el laboratorio, te perdonare la vida y tal vez, te de una considerable recompensa por haberlo hallado —mintió Mefistófeles, ya que en algunas ocasiones cumplía su palabra, pero en esa noche no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo—. Tiene mi honorable promesa de Conde.

—Sabe, podemos llegar a algo mejor, Herr Mefistófeles —sonrió Kürbisklau al maquinar una idea que rápidamente se le fue a la mente—. Estoy de acuerdo con su ideología, y de una guerra contra las gobernantes de Equestria… ¿Habrá una guerra? ¿verdad?.

—Una guerra cruel y sangrienta que llevara al exterminio o la esclavitud de los No-nocturnos —contesto Mefistófeles con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¡Ausgezeichnete! (excelente!) —exclamo de felicidad el medico—. ¡Y yo que pensé que este mundo era aburrido y sin violencia! ¡vamos a ser grandes amigos, Herr Mefistófeles!.

—Aja, sin ofender, ¿pero podrías dejar de abrazarme? —dijo Mefistófeles mientras el medico lo abrazaba felizmente.

—Oh, lo siento Herr Mefistófeles, es que no pude contener mi alegría —rió avergonzado Kürbisklau.

—Es raro, ¿Cómo puede alegrarte siendo que no eres un nocturno? —levanto su única ceja Mefistófeles—. Además, ni siquiera eres un pegaso o un unicornio, solo eres un simple pony terrestre.

Kürbisklau sonrió entre dientes maliciosamente, mientras Hypnosia volaba hacia el y abrazaba a su padre al mismo tiempo que miraba con desconfianza al unicornio enmascarado. Los ojos del medico daban a conocer una demencia maquiavélica que no sorprendió a Mefistófeles que se dio cuenta desde un principio que estaba razonando con uno de esos locos que adoran la destrucción y el sufrimiento.

—Tiene razón, Herr Mefistófeles, solo soy un pobre é insignificante pony, sin alas y sin cuerno… ¡Pero, tengo las agallas… la experiencia… y el conocimiento! ¡soy alguien débil y eso lo admito! ¡pero yo no necesito esas habilidades mundanas! ¡yo lucho con mi cerebro! —exclamaba a gritos y con locura Kürbisklau.

—Ok, lo entiendo eres una mente maestra —dijo Mefistófeles rodando sus ojos—. Tal vez hagamos una excepción contigo si cooperas con nosotros.

—Lo haré, les entregare las armas de a poco, es mas, creo que empezaremos por las guadañas con cuchillas de filo especial que tengo en el laboratorio para que cambien esas lanzas prehistóricas que Uds. usan… sin ofenderlos —sonrió divertido el medico.

—No te preocupes —contesto Mefistófeles aguantando las ganas que sentía en ese momento de empalarlo.

—Se los entregare… pero solo pediré algo a cambio.

—Vaya, no es tan estupido como yo creía —pensó Mefistófeles para luego suspirar resignado ante el medico—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?.

—Que cooperaremos entre los dos como muy buenos socios, y que nos ayudaremos mutuamente por nuestros éxitos —sonrió Kürbisklau, entendía que tenia muchas ventajas de negociar con aquellos terroristas, ya que tenia las armas que ellos necesitaban, y tenia su ex-laboratorio que no iba a revelar su ubicación por nada del mundo, agregándose Hypnosia que tenia unas habilidades desconocidas que podrían servirle para su propio propósito en un futuro plan maestro que aun estaba en reconstrucción.

—Trato hecho —contesto Mefistófeles desanimado.

—¡Excelente decisión, "aliado"! —exclamo feliz Kürbisklau cerrando el trato con un agitado saludo de cascos—. ¿Cómo prefieres que le llame? ¿aliado? ¿socio? ¿camarada? ¿hermano de armas? ¿colega? ¿amigo? ¿compadrito?…

—Solo llámame Mefistófeles —contesto el Conde apretando sus dientes de rabia.

—Muy bien Herr Mefistó… ¿puedo llamarte Mefistó? —pregunto Kürbisklau con una sonrisa burlona.

—Como… te… acomode —respondió Mefistófeles con un tic en su único ojo con parpado.

—¡Bien,… estaremos en contacto!. ¿Dónde se alojara para poder ir a visitarle?.

Mefistófeles lo pensó por unos momentos, la verdad es que no queria revelarle la ubicación a nadie por motivos de seguridad, pero si queria obtener esas armas que el medico poseía, tenia que decírselo ya que acababa de hacer un trato. Se decidió luego de muchas opciones y finalmente le respondió derrotado.

—En las viejas ruinas que están al centro del Bosque Everfree. No estaré mucho tiempo en Equestria, así que quiero que la entrega sea lo mas pronto posible.

—Téngalo por hecho, no le pediré nada de dinero ya que con la alianza me basta… Pero antes de retirarme, veo que Ud. es un unicornio que posee mucha sabiduría en esto de la magia —tosió un poco Kürbisklau para aclarar su garganta—. ¿Podría crear un ramo de flores hermosas?. Son para dárselas a una gentil pegaso que yo conozco.

—¿Acaso crees que soy el señor cupido o algo así? —gruño molesto Mefistófeles.

—Por favor, Herr Mefistó. Que sea como una pequeña paga por las guadañas —dijo Kürbisklau poniendo unos ojitos de perro apaleado.

El siniestro unicornio suspiro agotadoramente, haciendo aparecer mágicamente un enorme ramo de bellas rosas azul zafiro nocturnas. El ramo levito hacia el medico que las recibió contento mientras las miraba con curiosidad.

—Pero que raras son ¿Qué clase de flores son estas? —pregunto Kürbisklau.

—Son rosas nocturnas, sus pétalos se abren especialmente cuando tienen contacto con la luz de la luna. En mis tierras hay muchas de esas —informo Mefistófeles.

—Interesante, creo que a ella les encantara mucho… También quiero pedirle otra cosa, Herr Mefistó —dijo tímidamente el doctor.

—¿Acaso quieres una caja de chocolates y una banda de mariachis? —sonrió con burla Mefistófeles.

—No… si sabe algún hechizo, ¿podría sacarme la sangre que derramo su amigo en mi?. No quiero que piense que asesine a alguien… por ahora —sonrió graciosamente Kürbisklau.

—Para suerte tuya se uno… Y que esta sea la ultima cosa que me pidas antes que se me acabe la poca paciencia.

Mefistófeles saco su libro de magia negra y en una de las paginas comenzó a recitar unas palabras en lengua muerta, desprendiéndose de su cuerno un aura celeste que rodeo como una manta a Kürbisklau que estaba nervioso por la energía que lo cubría en su totalidad. Luego de diez segundos, la manta desapareció y la sangre que estaba en el cuerpo y en la bata de Kürbisklau había desaparecido, incluso, lo dejo mas limpio de lo que estaba anteriormente.

—Increíble, ser un unicornio debe ser magnifico con tantas habilidades que pueden poseer…—dijo Kürbisklau con tristeza.

—No creas que es tan fácil solo con ser un unicornio. Para lograr todos estos "trucos de magia", debes tener un gran cerebro, años y años de intenso estudio, y un buen maestro que te instruya adecuadamente —menciono Mefistófeles con orgullo, ya que tenia el cerebro y el largo tiempo que dedico de su vida en estudios, agregando también que tuvo al mejor maestro de magia negra que pudo conocer en vida.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón… ups, mira la hora que es, debo irme. Esta por amanecer y debo descansar un poco. Nos estaremos viendo, Herr Mefistó —el medico se despidió de Mefistófeles y de cada uno de sus secuaces, pero antes de retirarse, Mefistófeles exclamo.

—¡No olvides entregarnos las guadañas o tendré que romper nuestro trato!.

—¡Jawohl! ¡Confía en mi! —respondió Kürbisklau perdiéndose en la oscuridad junto a su "hija" Hypnosia.

—Conde, ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de hacer? —pregunto RedBlood.

—Algo que terminare por arrepentirme en el futuro y merezco veinte latigazos en el lomo por haberlo aceptado, si no fuera porque ese maldito tiene de guardaespaldas el proyecto "MK Ultra"—gruño enfadado Mefistófeles mientras caminaba hacia el cadáver de su compañero—. Deathlight, pobre Deathlight, un gran defensor de nuestra ideología y un querido amigo. Será recordado por siempre en nuestros libros de historia de Târgoviste… ¡Como un idiota que me obligo a humillarme ante ese estupido doctor si el no lo hubiera matado antes!.

—Pero Conde, Ud. le ordeno que…

—¡Cállate RedBlood, lo que dije antes no tiene importancia ahora! —interrumpió Mefistófeles mientras del suelo hacia aparecer una estaca de hierro de ocho metros de largo que empalo sin lastima el degollado cadáver de Deathlight—. ¡Prepárense para partir hacia las viejas ruinas! ¡La fiesta se ha terminado!.

OoOoO

Eran las 05:39 de la madrugada, y la Nightmare Night estaba a punto de terminarse para dar paso a un nuevo día soleado levantado por Celestia. Kürbisklau y la pequeña Hypnosia, que no habían hablado durante todo el camino, se detuvieron en frente de la entrada del hogar de Fluttershy que prácticamente tenia todas sus luces apagadas.

—Bien, tengo la mentira adecuada para estas situaciones, y se que con una pony como Fluttershy funcionara fácilmente —murmuro Kürbisklau con el ramo de rosas nocturnas en su hocico—. Por el Dios Marte, espero que resulte.

Kürbisklau giro lentamente la perilla con el mayor silencio posible, pero apenas abrió la puerta, Ángel fue a recibirle con una "calida bienvenida", dándole una patada de karate en el rostro del medico nazi que cayo hacia el suelo aturdido por el golpe.

—¡Maldito conejo hijo de…! —exclamo enrabiado Kürbisklau mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Juro que un día de estos voy a hacerme un delicioso estofado de conejo contigo!.

Repentinamente, su ampolleta de ideas se le encendió en su cabeza al pasar una maligna idea que no había tenido en cuenta. Se había acordado que Hypnosia parecía poseer habilidades psíquicas, y entre estos estaba el temido control mental que podía manipular como marionetas las mentes de otros. Si esto era cierto, y había funcionado con Deathlight y sus secuases… ¿Por qué no podría resultar con la estupida mascota de Fluttershy?. El doctor sonrió maquiavélicamente y miro a Hypnosia que estaba volando a su lado.

—Hypnosia, quiero que manipules la mente a ese conejo y le obligues a ahorcarse a si mismo hasta la muerte —ordeno con una sonrisa siniestra Kürbisklau—. Voy a disfrutar mucho viendo esto.

Rió con malicia impaciente por ver el suicidio de Ángel, pero para su sorpresa, Hypnosia hizo todo lo contrario, ya que en ves de matarlo lo abrazo enternecida de aquel conejo blanco que agitaba sus patas tratando de escapar. Kürbisklau se golpeo con su pezuña en la cara, una vez mas, derrotado por su pequeño archienemigo.

—Creo que no podré deshacerme nunca de ese conejo bastardo… Es mejor que entremos antes que Fräulein Fluttershy despierte.

Kürbisklau entro primero a la casa, con Hypnosia atrás suyo que aun llevaba volando a Ángel que todavía lo abrazaba como un peluche. El interior de la casa estaba oscuro, y los pequeños animales que vivían adentro seguían durmiendo en sus casitas de madera sin notar su llegada. El medico nazi subió con cuidado las escaleras con el ramo de flores en sus dientes, pasando de largo de la habitación de Fluttershy hasta que se acordó de un pequeño é importante dato sobre las rosas.

—"…_sus pétalos se abren especialmente cuando tienen contacto con la luz de la luna__…_"—resonaron las palabras de Mefistófeles en su mente.

Era obvio que aquellas rosas no se iban a abrir hasta que tuvieran contacto lunar, y Fluttershy jamás las vería abiertas durante el día. Pensó en sus opciones por unos momentos, mientras Hypnosia por fin había soltado al pobre de Ángel que escapo hacia el primer piso enfadado. Finalmente, el medico se decidió por entrar, aunque estaba algo incomodo, ya que estaba atentando a sus enseñanzas prusianas de ingresar sin permiso a la habitación de una dama.

La puerta se encontraba media abierta, entrando Kürbisklau a hurtadillas que no pudo evitar los molestos crujidos de la madera del piso. Se puso a un lado de la cama de Fluttershy… y no pudo evitar cautivarse ante la belleza que estaba viendo.

La tímida pegaso dormía placidamente, soñando con una encantadora sonrisa mientras sus sabanas se habían corrido, pudiendo observarse los exuberantes flancos que estaban desprotegidos ante la mirada de Kürbisklau que evitaba a toda costa de tener pensamientos impuros. El cuerpo de Fluttershy era escultural, y el medico nazi no entendía como alguien como ella aun no tenia pretendientes, tal vez su extrema timidez no se lo permitía, aunque si esa era la razón, el medico podía respirar aliviado ya que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella… un sentimiento raro que no había sentido en su mundo hasta su llegada a Equestria.

Kürbisklau dejo las flores en un macetero rojo que se encontraba vació en la mesita de noche que movió hacia la ventana que abrió rápidamente sus cortinas para que entrara luz lunar, luego se acerco despacio hacia Fluttershy que afortunadamente, aun no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Guten morgen, Fräulein —le susurro al oído a la pegaso que se despertó con un dulce bostezo.

—K-Kürbisklau, ¿q-que haces en mi habitación? —pregunto sorprendida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas Fluttershy al tener el rostro de Kürbisklau sonriéndole entre labios frente a ella.

—Mil disculpas, Fräulein. Solo queria darle los cordiales buenos días —hablo despacio Kürbisklau ya que Fluttershy era delicada con el volumen de voz, en especial en las mañanas.

—P-Pero, ni siquiera ha amanecido —murmuro Fluttershy refregándose los ojos.

—Lo se, pero le he traído un regalo especial para Ud.

Kürbisklau apunto con su casco hacia las hermosas rosas nocturnas que habían abierto sus pétalos tal y como lo dijo Mefistófeles, maravillando a Fluttershy que se levanto de su cama para poder verlas mas de cerca.

—¡P-Por Celestia! ¡son muy hermosas! —exclamo Fluttershy en voz baja.

—Sus comentarios me alegran, Fräulein Fluttershy. Creí que les gustaría y por eso se las traje especialmente para Ud. —sonrió satisfecho Kürbisklau.

—¿Cómo es que conseguiste tantas?. Estas rosas escasean en Equestria y solamente crecen algunas en el peligroso pantano del Bosque Everfree… ¿T-Tu te arriesgaste a buscarlas… p-por mi? —pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida.

—¿Ehh?. Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer para pagarte por tu generosa hospitalidad que me has dado a pesar de que no soy de estos lugares. Además, las criaturas del Bosque Everfree no son tan intimidantes como yo creía —mintió Kürbisklau, ya que sabia que aquellas rosas se las había entregado Mefistófeles, y no arriesgo su vida en buscarlas en aquel bosque como lo creía Fluttershy. Es mas, ni siquiera tenia idea que esas rosas existían.

—Jamás me habían dado un regalo asi… M-Muchas gracias, Kürbisklau. En verdad te lo agradezco —sonrió encantadoramente la pegaso mientras se veían unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

—No debe agradecérmelo Fräulein, soy yo el que…

Fluttershy se acerco hacia Kürbisklau y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla, que en ese momento, el medico de las _SS-Sanitätsdienst _se había quedado paralizado por este inesperado gesto de parte de ella sin poder terminar la frase. Su cuerpo se había estremecido mientras su corazón latía como si estuviera tocando "_Helenen Marsch_". La conciencia del medico se demoro unos segundos en volver a reaccionar, mirando nuevamente a Fluttershy que le sonreía angelicalmente y que era alumbrada por la luna que todavía continuaba alzada en el cielo.

—Una vista fascinadora…—pensó Kürbisklau mientras se acercaba mas a ella, su poca cordura había desaparecido por completo en ese instante, y parecía que aquella pegaso le había hechizado con alguna clase de magia.

—Uhm, ¿Q-Que haces Kürbisklau? —pregunto Fluttershy sumamente sonrojada al encontrarse ahora en los brazos de Kürbisklau y con ambos cuerpos apegados el uno al otro—. Oh c-cielos, e-e-esto es un p-poco vergonzoso… ¿K-Kürbisklau? ¿m-me estas e-escuchando? ¿K-Kürbisklau?.

Sin previo aviso, Kürbisklau no pudo resistirse mas a la cruda tentación que lo invadía, cerrando sus ojos y depositando sus labios en los de Fluttershy que solo dio un ligero gemido sin oponer resistencia ante el medico. La portadora del elemento de la bondad estaba sumamente sorprendida y su cuerpo casi no reaccionaba por el beso que la había dejado petrificada, literalmente. Ambos corazones opuestos, bondad y demencia, latían fuertemente al mismo ritmo, mientras la luna los iluminaba en una escena que Fluttershy y Kürbisklau nunca habían imaginado que algún día sucedería.

En una Nightmare Night en que Ponyville fue atacada. En que la Princesa Cadence fue secuestrada por el siniestro Mefistófeles. Y que muchas muertes lamentables y un horrible bosque de empalados, mancharan una linda fiesta que era esperada con entusiasmo por muchos potrillos. Al final de la pesadilla, algo hermoso é inocente había ocurrido esa misma noche…

Kürbisklau y Fluttershy, por fin habían dado el primer beso de sus vidas…

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Todo lo malo siempre viene algo bueno, y hemos llegado al cap 10 de este fic, YAY!. El capitulo fue terminado mas pronto de lo que crei y no fueron las dos semanas que yo calcule jeje. **

**Para dejar un dato, el _Helenen Marsch_ es una marcha prusiana y es una de mis favoritas (una, ya que son muchas xD).**

**Espero sus Reviews con ansias, y nos volveremos a ver en el cap 11. Auf Wiedersehen!.**


	11. Corazones Opuestos

Capitulo 11

Corazones opuestos

Los labios de Kürbisklau finalmente se separaron de los de Fluttershy que aun se encontraba inmóvil recordando como es que habían llegado a esta situación. El sádico medico de las _SS-Sanitätsdienst_ tomo con suma delicadeza a su dulce ángel, dejándola en cama y poniéndose encima de ella, mientras le miraba con una lujuria detonante en sus ojos.

—Mein Herz brennt für Sie, Fräulein Fluttershy —murmuro Kürbisklau mientras una de sus pesuñas subía lentamente por uno de los flancos de la pegaso.

—¿Q-Que s-significa e-eso? —tartamudeo tímida Fluttershy.

—Significa que "mi corazón arde por ti" —Kürbisklau la beso con mas pasión, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy que no sabia que hacer en un momento tan… tan inesperado para ella.

La lengua de Kürbisklau invadió la boca de la pegaso que seguía manteniéndose quieta, enrollándose con la suya mientras sentía como los cascos del medico acariciaban con desesperación cada zona de su angelical cuerpo. La cordura de Kürbisklau se había muerto por completo, y en lo único que pensaba era tener a Fluttershy antes de que la noche se acabara. Sus besos y caricias hacia la portadora del elemento de la bondad ascendía con su excitación, hasta que llevo su pezuña izquierda hacia su delicada intimidad que hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo de la pegaso.

—P-Por f-favor, K-Kürbisklau. N-No me t-toques ahí —suplico con un sonrojo intenso Fluttershy.

—¿O que?, Fräulein —Kürbisklau la callo con un beso con lengua, acariciando suavemente al mismo tiempo la intimidad de Fluttershy, mientras esta daba pequeños gemidos encorvando su espalda.

Ambos estuvieron así por unos largos minutos, hasta que se detuvieron dejando a Fluttershy con la lengua afuera que sacaba aliento de su boca y respirando aceleradamente, y en cuanto a sus mejillas, estaban mas que enrojecidas del sonrojo que casi ardían. El medico acaricio su mejilla con ternura y miro directamente hacia los ojos de la pegaso.

—Sabes, desde que te conocí me has provocado sensaciones que yo no tenia idea que existían en mi interior. Tampoco creí que mi primer beso fuese con la Fräulein mas bondadosa, tierna y tímida que tuve la suerte de conocer en este extraño mundo... Fluttershy, quiero decirte algo que siento profundamente en mi corazón y que creo que este es el momento mas oportuno de decírtelo. Yo te…

Sin que pudiera terminar la frase, unos golpes desesperados en la puerta interrumpieron la sincera confesión de Kürbisklau que frunció totalmente el ceño aguantándose las ganas de gritar groserías en frente de la pegaso amarilla.

—Uhm, K-Kürbisklau. ¿Me disculparías unos momentos? —pidió Fluttershy con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Adelante, ve a ver quien es —contesto Kürbisklau simulando estar tranquilo.

La pegaso se arreglo un poco, saliendo de la habitación y bajando por las escaleras mientras Kürbisklau estaba mas que enrabiado murmurando groserías en alemán de lo cerca que se encontraba por decirle lo que sentía por ella. Fluttershy abrió la puerta y fue recibida por Applejack que la abrazo preocupada mientras detrás de ella se encontraba Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Spike.

—¡Gracias a Celestia que te encuentras bien, Fluttershy! —exclamo Applejack aliviada.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —pregunto Fluttershy extrañada.

—¿Qué aun no te has enterado?. Ponyville… fue atacada hace unas horas —respondió Rainbow Dash con molestia en su tono—. Acabaron de morir muchos pueblerinos y la mayoría del pueblo fue arrasado.

—¡Oh cielos, eso es horrible! —exclamo Fluttershy.

—Y no solo eso, si no que también secuestraron a la Princesa Cadence —agrego con mucho pesar Rarity—. En cuanto a Twilight…

—Un maldito que se hace llamar Mefistófeles casi logra matarla con una maldición, si no fuera por la intervención de la Princesa Celestia… Ella se encuentra ahora en Canterlot hospitalizada, aunque se encuentra fuera de muerte —dijo Spike con impotencia mientras apretaba sus manos.

—Vinimos en cuanto pudimos para ver si te encontrabas bien —dijo finalmente Applejack—. Por los cascos de mi abuela, si hubieras salido de casa y te hubiera pasado algo, jamás nos lo perdonaríamos.

—A-Agradezco mucho su preocupación, chicas. Afortunadamente, no he salido de casa en toda la noche —informo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora Fluttershy.

Mientras las portadoras de los elementos seguían hablando, Kürbisklau é Hypnosia escuchaban atentamente la información desde el pasillo del segundo piso con un micrófono amplificador que había inventado el propio medico de las SS.

—Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez mejor, ¿no lo crees, Hypnosia?. Ponyville echo añicos, muertos por doquier, una Princesa secuestrada y la Fräulein Twilight Sparkle hospitalizada… Un plan brillante y descabellado se esta formando en mi cabeza, creo que ha sido una grandiosa idea haberme aliado a Herr Mefistófeles y su sociedad secreta —murmuro Kürbisklau, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras Hypnosia bostezaba de sueño—. Creo que ellas se retiran… ¡Hypnosia, regresa a esconderte en mi habitación!.

Hypnosia obedeció sin titubear, llevándose consigo el micrófono amplificador, mientras Kürbisklau volvía a la habitación de Fluttershy arreglándose formalmente su bata medica y sentado en la cama simulando estar esperando. Los chirridos de las escaleras se hacían cada vez mas fuertes a medida que los segundos pasaban, hasta que la pegaso amarilla finalmente entro por la puerta.

—Uhm, siento mucho haberte echo esperar, Kürbisklau. Pero tuve que atender a mis amigas, estaban muy preocupadas por mi seguridad ya que parece que Ponyville fue atacada.

—¡Ponyville! ¡Por el amor de Celestia! ¿Qué clase de bastardos mal nacidos harían una cosa así? —actuaba dramáticamente Kürbisklau, aunque por dentro reía siniestramente.

—No se quienes sean, pero me encuentro mas preocupada por Twilight que esta en Canterlot herida que por esos monstruos desconocidos… Antes de que ellas vinieran, ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? —pregunto Fluttershy con una tímida sonrisa que hizo estremecer al medico.

—¿Yo?, este… yo… —Kürbisklau quiso sacarlo de su boca, pero suspiro resignado y contesto con un tono triste—. Nada… nada importante.

—Oh, ya veo… —Fluttershy agacho su mirada desilusionada, aunque por primera vez, Kürbisklau no lo detecto—. Creo que debemos irnos a dormir.

—Pienso lo mismo, Fräu Fluttershy… —Kürbisklau se acerco hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse volteo su mirada hacia la pegaso—. Lo que paso esta noche entre tu y yo… perdóname.

—¿P-Perdonarte? —pregunto confundida Fluttershy.

—Si, siento que abuse de tu confianza y no debí haber echo todas esas cosas contigo, empezando por el beso —contesto Kürbisklau con un tono triste—. Espero que ahora no tengas una opinión diferente sobre mi, si quieres mañana me iré de Ponyville para no causarte mas daño.

Kürbisklau se sentía avergonzado como para mirar a Fluttershy, esta vez ya no estaba actuando, lo estaba diciendo en serio. Después de pensarlo muy bien en todas las cosas que hizo, se sentía un asco haber besado a la pegaso sin su consentimiento, y mas aun con las caricias y besos intensos que vinieron después. Iba a retirarse de la habitación para no molestarla mas, pero… algo inesperado lo detuvo, un abrazo calido y fuerte, que provoco que se estremeciera su cuerpo con una corriente de energía que científicamente, para el, era desconocida.

—No quiero que te vayas nunca… Kürbisklau —rogó Fluttershy entre sollozos mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del medico—. Por favor…

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kürbisklau, ¿en verdad ella no queria que se fuera de allí?. En un principio su corazón latió con fuerza, pero luego se acordó que ella prácticamente no sabia muy bien de el. No sabia que no era de este mundo si no de otro, donde la raza humana se mataba en una de las mas grandes guerras que hubo en la Tierra. No sabia que el fue miembro activo de las SA y luego de las SS en las NSDAP en Alemania. No sabia que había experimentado con humanos en el tristemente famoso campo de concentración de Dachau, o en campos de prisioneros de guerra en su demente búsqueda del Galvanismo… En resumen, Fluttershy no sabia nada acerca de su oscuro pasado, por lo que sentía que no merecía estar con ella.

Pero por otra parte, se dio cuenta que ella fue la única a la que le brindo su cariño y amor. Fue ella, quien lo salvo cuando estaba herido de muerte en medio de un arbusto de espinas, y que incluso, lo cuido cada día que duro su coma sin siquiera conocerlo. Durante los días en que estuvo con ella, siempre se mostró preocupada y muy amable con el, y jamás le exigió algún pago por los días en que lo cuido o en que este viviendo temporalmente en su casa. Sus brazos rodearon a la tímida pegaso correspondiendo el dulce abrazo, y susurro en uno de sus oídos.

—Entonces si las cosas son así, me quedare. Pero, no lo hago porque Ud. me lo pide, lo hago porque mi corazón siente algo muy fuerte por ti. Fräulein. Yo… Yo la amo, la amo desde el primer día en que la conocí. Cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que he pasado contigo Fluttershy, fueron los mas felices de mi vida. Y esta noche, la recordare por siempre hasta el día de mi muerte, ¿y porque?, bueno, el beso que tuve con Ud. fue el primero, y estoy muy feliz de que se lo haya dado a la Fräulein mas bondadosa que he conocido en este planeta. Te amo demasiado, y mi corazón de hierro solamente pertenece a ti solamente, Mein Fluttershy.

Fluttershy dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Kürbisklau con algunas lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla, pero no estaba llorando de tristeza, si no que al contrario, estaba llorando de felicidad. Aquel confesión sincero la había cautivado por completo, que como respuesta a los sentimientos del medico, cerro sus hermosos ojos y acerco sus labios a los de el, dándole un inocente beso que Kürbisklau no dudo en corresponder. Ambos corazones que por naturaleza eran opuestos, estaban destinados a estar el uno para el otro, y aquel beso, lo comprobaba.

Fluttershy fue la primera en despegarse, sonriendo feliz mientras un rubor marcaban sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —pregunto Kürbisklau extrañado.

—Uhm… n-no lo se —contesto avergonzada la pegaso—. Es que, siempre he visto que cuando las parejas se besan, siempre sonríen cuando terminan. Así que, supongo que deberíamos sonreír… digo, si quieres.

—No sabría aclararte eso tampoco, ya que también soy algo nuevo en esto. Pero, sonreiré solo porque estoy contento de todo lo que paso en esta noche, mi Fräulein —sonrió Kürbisklau, luego miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya estaba por amanecer—. Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco, ¿no lo crees?.

—Si. ¿Q-Querrías… querrías dormir conmigo esta noche? —pregunto sorpresivamente Fluttershy, desviando la mirada con vergüenza.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —tartamudeo Kürbisklau sonrojado.

—N-No te obligare si no quieres, pero me sentiría muy feliz si me acompañaras —sonrió tímidamente Fluttershy.

—B-Bueno, si es lo que tu deseas, no le veo ningún problema a ello —contesto seriamente Kürbisklau, aunque por dentro estaba saltando de alegría.

Fluttershy se acostó en el lado derecho de la cama, mientras Kürbisklau en el lado izquierdo; no sin antes dejar su bata medica y sus anteojos encima de una silla. Ambos se encontraban tapados por las sabanas, incómodos por la nueva experiencia pero con ambos ojos cansados del sueño. Fluttershy dio un encantador bostezo y finalmente abrazo a Kürbisklau que se estremeció, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho gris muy claro del medico.

—Buenas noches, Kürbisklau —dijo finalmente la pegaso, quedándose dormida con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

—Guten nacht, Fluttershy —murmuro Kürbisklau, dándole un beso en la frente a Fluttershy antes de quedarse dormido junto a ella.

OoOoO

En Canterlot, en el palacio real de las supremas gobernantes de Equestria. La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna miraban juntas el amanecer del nuevo día desde el balcón del trono real con una expresión seria en sus bellos rostros. Ambas se encontraban en completo silencio hasta que Celestia rompió el hielo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Twilight? —pregunto la blanca alicorn.

—Hasta el momento, bien. Su temperatura ha bajado considerablemente pero aun continua inconciente —respondió Luna con tristeza—. Si no hubieras intervenido a tiempo, esa maldición podía haberla matado por completo.

—Fui muy imprudente, empezando por dejarte todo el peso a ti en el incidente de Ponyville anoche. Perdóname, Luna —murmuro arrepentida Celestia.

—No te preocupes, hermana —sonrió la nocturna Princesa—. Además, me correspondía a mi cuidar la noche… pero no lo logre.

—No fue tu culpa, nadie predijo que esto iba a suceder… ¿Cómo esta Shining Armor? —pregunto Celestia con una mirada triste sabiendo su situación.

—¿Cómo crees?. Esta demasiado afectado por el secuestro de Cadence que no ha salido de su nueva habitación —respondió Luna compadecida del hermano mayor de Twilight—. Se ha estado culpando a si mismo por no haberla protegido como debería, y no piensa retirarse al Imperio de Cristal hasta encontrarla.

—De eso nos haremos cargo, ya que el en dos días debe asumir como Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, con o sin Cadence —Celestia apretó sus dientes enrabiada mientras veía las columnas de humo de algunas llamas en Ponyville que aun no se habían apaciguado—. Si lo que desea ECLIPSE es una guerra, entonces con gusto les daré su maldita guerra… aunque no la declarare públicamente, será una guerra secreta que no se enteraran nuestros súbditos.

—¿Esta bien hacer eso, hermana? ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? —preguntaba Luna sin estar de acuerdo con la idea.

—Primero que nada, vamos a convocar una gran Cumbre Real en Canterlot con todas las autoridades civiles y militares en Equestria, al igual que los representantes de todas las naciones aliadas de nuestro reino —respondió decidida Celestia.

—¡¿Que?!. P-Pero, tomara días en que todos asistan —exclamo sorprendida Luna.

—Por eso la cumbre será en siete días. A llegado el momento en que debemos informarles con urgencia sobre el antiguo enemigo que di por exterminado hace doscientos años atrás —Celestia frunció el ceño mientras dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo claro—. Por mientras, ordenare una búsqueda intensa en toda Equestria para encontrar a Mefistófeles y sus secuaces.

—¿Cómo sabes si ellos aun no han salido de las fronteras? —pregunto Luna con una expresión sombría al escuchar el nombre "Mefistófeles".

—Porque aun percibo su energía maligna cerca de aquí, se que esta oculto en alguna parte de Equestria —contesto finalmente Celestia mientras recordaba al enmascarado unicornio riendo victoriosamente antes de tele transportarse con sus fieles secuaces—. Mefistófeles podrá cantar victoria, pero solo ha ganado la primera batalla. Esto recién acaba de comenzar.

* * *

**Bien, he regresado con el cap 11. Me encontraba sin internet ya que tuve que cambiar el maldito aparato, y es la razon de porque no he contestado sus reviews, pido disculpas ante eso.**

**Ahora, como se habran dado cuenta, puse un poquito de lemon, aunque habra uno definitivo en un capitulo especial de Fluttershy y Kürbisklau que estoy preparando ahora mismo.  
**

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews con el mayor entusiasmo, y para dar a conocer un dato, en mi perfil podran encontrar otro fic conectado a este llamado "Angel of Music", que es sobre Mefistofeles y Cadence como prisionera en su castillo (no dare spoiler, pero si les dire que saldra el pasado de ellos dos, y el primer capitulo es algo cruda ya que contiene tortura, pero solo es el primero).**

**Ahora si, ¡Auf Wiedersehen! ^^**


	12. Revelaciones

Capitulo 12

Revelaciones

Las viejas ruinas del Bosque Everfree, lugar famoso donde las mane six derrotaron a la temida Nightmare Moon, y que dio inicio a sus aventuras como portadoras de los elementos. En este mismo sitio que debería ser monumento de Equestria, Mefistófeles cenaba tras una larga mesa medieval, cubierto de un fino mantel rojo é iluminado por un candelabro viejo echo de cobre con tres velas rojas encendidas. Sus cubiertos de plata se movían con destreza mágicamente, cortando en un plato de porcelana un trozo de hígado sazonado; perteneciente a una de sus desafortunadas victimas, ya que el oscuro unicornio tenia una extraña preferencia al canibalismo. Llevaba con elegancia su tenedor levitando con un pequeño trozo de carne al que mastico, mientras bebía un exquisito vino de una transparente copa de cristal. Esta velada solitaria del Conde parecía tranquila y perfecta, … hasta que fue interrumpido por RedBlood que se acerco tímidamente inclinándose frente a la mesa.

—Mi conde, ¿puedo interrumpir su cena por unos momentos? —pregunto el joven unicornio.

—¿Qué sucede, RedBlood? —contesto Mefistófeles con la boca llena.

—Bueno… quisiera hablar con Ud. Sobre un asunto en privado —vocifero RedBlood incomodo.

—Bien, no hay nadie cerca excepto tu y yo… ¿de que quieres hablar? —pregunto Mefistófeles sin quitarle la vista a la comida.

—Vera, yo… bueno, quisiera… quisiera que me de un consejo para impresionar a una chica —respondió RedBlood notándose su nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

Los cubiertos de plata cayeron directo hacia la mesa, mientras Mefistófeles dirigió con incredulidad y sorpresa al joven de la Képi roja que ahora sudaba en la frente aceleradamente y su cuerpo tiritaba de nervios.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿acaso estas enamorado? ¿el sanguinario RedBlood, líder de la temida Guardia Fantasma? ¿enamorado? —pregunto Mefistófeles con una mueca burlona en sus labios.

—S-Si… así es, Conde —respondió avergonzado el joven unicornio.

Mefistófeles no pudo evitar partirse de la risa, sacando unas enormes carcajadas que se oyeron en casi todo el Bosque Everfree; despertando incluso a sus fieles súbditos y a todas las criaturas que en ese momento dormían placidamente en sus madrigueras. Sus leales encapuchados; que eran once junto con RedBlood, se acercaron preocupados por su Conde que ahora se retorcía de la risa en el piso de mármol.

—¿Mi Conde? —pregunto un unicornio encapuchado—. Mi Conde, ¿se encuentra bien?.

—¡E-En… en verdad no puedo creerlo! —decía apenas Mefistófeles tosiendo por su exagerada risa—. ¡Simplemente no me lo creo!.

—Mi conde, ¿Qué es lo que encuentra gracioso? —pregunto sin entender un pegaso encapuchado.

—N-Nada, no es nada. Pueden retirarse a dormir —contesto Mefistófeles haciendo una seña de casco a que se fueran mientras se levantaba del piso.

Los súbditos del Conde enmascarado se retiraron desconcertados, mientras RedBlood ahora se sentía con los ánimos bajos mirando hacia el suelo apenado. Mefistófeles se sentó a su sillón gótico para terminar de comerse su estofado, aunque aun se le escapaban unas risillas mientras miraba su plato.

—Lo siento, RedBlood. No quise burlarme de ti, es solo que… es muy irónico lo que estoy escuchando —confeso Mefistófeles tosiendo un poco—. No me he reído así desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿irónico? ¡mas bien es demasiado cómico!.

—Creo que me equivoque en que Ud. me ayudaría. Mejor me retiro, Conde —RedBlood se volteo ofendido y triste, pero Mefistófeles lo detuvo.

—Espera, no te vayas. Esta bien, disculpa por haberme reído, si te anima en algo, te ayudare en lo que pueda —exclamo Mefistófeles sin creerse a si mismo de lo que estaba haciendo—. Si quieres impresionar a esa chica "especial", ¿Por qué no empiezas por escribirle un poema?.

—¿Un poema? —murmuro pensativo RedBlood.

—Si, un poema, a las yeguas les encantan esas cosas cursis —explico Mefistófeles mientras masticaba un trocito de carne—. Si no tienes mucho éxito, puedes intentar el cantarle una canción, regalarle rosas y chocolates, o también joyas caras… aunque lo ultimo se necesita mucho dinero que dudo tengas en tu gorra ahora mismo.

—No creo que sea tan difícil escribir uno… —dijo RedBlood con inseguridad.

—Eso resuélvelo tu mismo, yo solo te doy el maldito consejo —aclaro molesto Mefistófeles—. Solo recuerda: debe ser muy romántico… ¡y por favor cuida tu falta de ortografía!.

—Romántico y sin faltas de ortografía, muy bien, ya capte el mensaje. Gracias por su ayuda, Conde, en verdad es muy amable en aconsejarme —RedBlood hizo un saludo militar mientras Mefistófeles gruño.

—Si, claro. Tengo mucha amabilidad que brindar, ¡ahora lárgate! —exclamo Mefistófeles frunciendo el ceño.

El unicornio de la Képi roja se retiro apresuradamente antes de que su Conde se enfadara, dejándolo tranquilo para que este continuara cenando.

—Mi mas sentido pésame a la pobre desafortunada que volvió loco de amor a ese tonto —murmuro Mefistófeles llevando el ultimo trozo de carne hacia su boca.

OoOoO

La hermosa y brillante luz solar de la mañana por fin había iluminado a Equestria, comenzando un nuevo día para cada pony… pero, el ambiente no era el mismo como todos los días. La noticia del secuestro de la Princesa Cadence y la brutal masacre que siguió en el asedio a Ponyville conmovió a todo el mundo, que no tardaron en llegar las sinceras condolencias de cada representante de su reino a la Princesa Celestia y a los habitantes de Ponyville; incluso la Reina Chrysalis había mandado la suya, ya que repudiaba la muerte sin sentido de ponis inocentes. Celestia declaro siete días de luto en todas las ciudades de Equestria, asistiendo también en los velorios que se celebrarían en Ponyville para compartir con los familiares de las victimas.

OoOoO

En Târgoviste, la ciudad capital del escondido reino del Conde Mefistófeles. La noticia también se dio a conocer a primera hora, pero a diferencia del resto del mundo que lo lamentaba, ellos lo estaban celebrando con jubilo y disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales que estallaban bajo el cielo de la noche. Cada ciudadano nocturno; en especial los potrillos que eran los mas felices con la noticia, ondeaban sus banderitas mientras presenciaban el descomunal desfile en la Plaza Morada (similar a la Plaza Roja de Moscú) organizada por ECLIPSE.

Centenares de ponis _Nighthawks _con sus capuchas púrpuras cónicas y la Guardia Fantasma con sus Képis rojas, marchaban armados con relucientes y largas alabardas mientras entonaban a gritos canciones nacionalistas o bien, dedicadas a su querido Conde que gracias a el tuvieron una victoria tan importante como esta en doscientos largos años.

En una tribuna construida antes del desfile, se encontraban las cabezas mayores de la sociedad secreta, vestidos de túnicas grises y saludando el pasar de las tropas con sus patas izquierdas delanteras en alto. Mientras que en la primera fila al centro, sentado en un gran sillón de terciopelo dorado, había un unicornio de cuero gris oscuro; como todos los ponis nocturnos, vestido con una larga túnica roja y con su cabeza cubierta por una gorra alta cónica del mismo color que miraba enfadado el desfile mientras murmuraba misteriosamente con dos ancianos.

—¿Dónde henos esta la Princesa Cadence? —pregunto el unicornio.

—Llego en el tren _Ekhidna _hace unos veinte minutos y fue trasladada a los calabozos del Castillo de Minerva, Gran Mago —respondió uno de los ancianos que era un pegaso.

—¿Y que cascos se cree mi hijo para mantenerla allí? ¡ella es de ECLIPSE, no es propiedad de el! —exclamo el "Gran Mago" enfurecido—. Voy a ir personalmente hasta allí y les exigiré a que nos la entreguen.

—Bueno… ese es el problema, Gran Mago —el unicornio vestido de rojo se volteo hacia un anciano terrestre que se encogió temeroso en su asiento—. Todos los cabecillas del consejo fuimos al castillo para que nos la dejaran a nuestra custodia, pero la Guardia Fantasma se negó a dejarnos entrar por ordenes personales de Mefistófeles y amenazaron con matarnos si nos atreviéramos a sacarla... Oh, Gran Mago Gothmog

Gothmog era el padre de Mefistófeles, y Presidente (o Gran Mago) de la sociedad secreta ECLIPSE. Su crueldad e intelecto que lo destacaba eran similares a las de su hijo, pero ambos eran muy opuestos en otras cualidades que, agregando, tenían una fuerte rivalidad rencorosa desde que Mefistófeles era apenas un potrillo.

El gran líder de ECLIPSE y su consejo viajaron a Târgoviste después de escuchar la noticia, pero era obvio que en cuanto llegaron ellos, no estaban muy felices si no que al contrario. Desde su llegada hasta el desfile mantenían sus caras largas que ni siquiera Pinkie Pie podría lograr sacarles una sonrisa. La explicación a este disgusto, era que Mefistófeles, al ser _Klaliff _o Vice-Presidente de la organización, ya se les fue de control hace tiempo y estaba actuando por su propia cuenta sin la aprobación del consejo. La Operación Ajedrez, en opinión del Gran Mago Gothmog, por mas exitosa que fuera, fue un movimiento totalmente estupido que dejo expuesto a ECLIPSE y ahora Equestria y las Princesas saben que la organización esta mas activa que nunca y que jamás se había disuelto como ellas lo pensaban.

—Maldito Mefistófeles, si existiera una posibilidad podría intentar asesinarlo personalmente, pero eso provocaría una guerra civil en la organización entre las ciudades Târgoviste y Mnajdra… y eso es lo menos deseo —Gothmog se acomodo a su sillón pensativo mientras los pegasos nocturnos hacían acrobacias en el cielo—. Además, se ha vuelto mas peligroso que nunca desde que conoció a ese tal Rey Sombra.

—Es nuestro castigo por haberlo dejado a cargo de Târgoviste para alejarlo de los asuntos de la organización —dijo el anciano pegaso lamentándose—. Aunque era necesario hacerlo.

—Debí haberle aplastado el cráneo cuando apenas era un bebe, o haberlo apuñalado con un cuchillo cuando estaba en el vientre de su malnacida madre —el líder de ECLIPSE se levanto de su sillón y golpeo sus cascos junto con todo el consejo al finalizar el desfile.

OoOoO

Regresando en casa de la tímida Fluttershy. El medico de las SS, Kürbisklau, se encontraba sentado en la mesa desayunando tranquilamente junto a su hija Hypnosia, que pasaban su primer momento de "padre é hija" después de haber sido revivida en la Nightmare Night.

Ambos estaban solos en casa, ya que Fluttershy tuvo que salir a viajar desde muy temprano para tomar el primer tren junto con sus demás amigas a Canterlot para la visita a Twilight Sparkle al hospital. La pegaso amarilla dejo el almuerzo listo para Kürbisklau; aun desconociendo que había llegado alguien mas, y también una nota explicando que llegaría tarde como en la medianoche. Esto fue un alivio para el medico nazi ponificado, ya que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer hoy y entre ellas era sacar las guadañas del laboratorio que le había prometido entregar a su nuevo aliado, Mefistófeles.

—Hypnosia, anoche estuve pensando en todo lo que sucedió en los alrededores del Bosque Everfree… y cuando me defendiste de esos pegasos encapuchados, llegue a la conclusión de que sufrías de una terrible amnesia, pero por alguna extraña razón, recuperaste tu memoria ya que cuando te desperté apenas podías decir una sola palabra —Kürbisklau bebió seriamente su taza de café mientras que Hypnosia tenia su cabeza agachada, mirando fijamente su tazón de leche con cereales—. Tus ojos cambiaron, tu Cutie Mark apareció… y cuando Mefistófeles se refirió a ti como MK Ultra, me tuvo intrigado toda la noche y se que tu lo sabes… Hypnosia, ¿Qué es MK Ultra?.

—No quiero hablar de eso, papí —murmuro Hypnosia con una expresión triste desviando su mirada—. Es demasiado doloroso para mi contarlo…

—Hija, entiendo que no me quieras contar, pero déjame dejarte claro que puedes confiar en mi. Solo tu y yo lo sabremos… bueno, Mefistófeles lo sabe, pero te aseguro que te sentirás mejor si permites que alguien mas comparta tu dolor —Kürbisklau simulo una sonrisa sincera a la pequeña unicornio alada de color cerúleo, dándole mucha mas confianza en conversar. Aunque, era predecible que resultaría, como medico de las SS había estudiado a fondo los comportamientos humanos; que no eran tan diferentes a los habitantes de este extraño mundo.

—Bueno… pero para eso necesitamos sentarnos en el sillón —dijo Hypnosia.

—Si eso te acomoda… ¿Por qué no?.

Kürbisklau y Hypnosia se levantaron de sus sillas para luego irse a sentar al sillón de Fluttershy. Ángel se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su lado favorito del sillón, pero en cuanto se despertó y vio a Hypnosia, salio corriendo de allí como si el Rey Sombra lo estuviera persiguiendo. Desde que llego la pequeña potrilla a la casa, el pobre Ángel había pasado para su desgracia como su "peluche personal", y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada contra ella, excepto escapar. "Padre" é "hija" se sentaron en un ambiente incomodo de silencio, pero Hypnosia tomo la palabra.

—Papí, por favor, quiero que agaches tu cabeza hacia mi —pidió Hypnosia.

—Ehh… esta bien —Kürbisklau agacho su cabeza mientras hypnosia se acercaba a el.

La punta del cuerno de acero ligero de la pequeña potrilla libero una pequeña esfera de energía que estallo al tener contacto con la frente del medico. Rápidamente, la mente de Kürbisklau se conecto al de su hija, llevándolo a los recuerdos mas profundos que tenia Hypnosia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Kürbisklau al no ver nada por una densa neblina que lo cubría todo.

—En todos y en ninguna parte, papí… voy a explicarte y mostrarte que es el MK Ultra —respondió con una expresión sombría Hypnosia, mientras la neblina creaba un escenario de los recuerdos de la potrilla.

**Relato de Hypnosia:**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un extraño laboratorio subterráneo de una sociedad secreta llamada ECLIPSE. Fui creada por un grupo de científicos que se hacían llamar "la Unidad 371", como parte de un proyecto súper secreto para crear a una alicorn artificial, según lo que escuche. Aquellos ponis vestidos de túnicas blancas, desobedecieron las reglas de la naturaleza y la magia pura, usando la ciencia y las matemáticas para lograr su proposito… pero tal proyecto fallo, y ese fracaso era yo misma.

—¡¿Cómo que el proyecto fracaso?! —exclamo furioso un unicornio adulto vestido de túnica roja, tratándose nada mas ni nada menos que el bisabuelo del padre de Mefistófeles.

Aquel unicornio nocturno estaba acompañado de un joven pegaso que era el mismo tatarabuelo del Doctor Whooves, que se hacia identificar por su singular rango como el "Gran Profesor". Ambos famosos personajes, pero olvidados con el tiempo, veían detrás de un vidrio blindado a Hypnosia que hasta ese momento sufría de una fiebre, mientras estaba amarrada con gruesos cinturones de cuero hacia una cama de metal con tres científicos que manipulaban unas maquinas a su alrededor.

—Gran Mago BlackJack, tal vez la Operación Odyssey no haya resultado como lo esperabámos… pero tuvimos grandes avances en ella. Su esqueleto es mucho mas resistente y firme de lo normal. Sus órganos, al ser tomados de otros potrillos, se han acostumbrado a la cirugía uniéndose a un solo cuerpo. Su cabello por alguna extraña razón es igual como la que tienen las Princesas Celestia y Nightmare Moon, y también...

—Aja, si, ya entiendo. Es una obra maestra de la ciencia, ¿pero no lograron convertirla como una maldita alicorn? —pregunto conteniendo su ira BlackJack.

—No, Gran Mago. Solo la creamos como una unicornio alada, aunque de un nivel mas alto —respondió seriamente el "Gran Profesor".

—¿Cómo que de un nivel mas alto? —BlackJack se volteo intrigado hacia el profesor.

—Me refiero, a que su IQ se ha vuelto mas avanzado de lo que calculamos. Y su índice de vida se ha vuelto mas extendida y lenta de avanzar —explico el pegaso llevando una pipa encendida hacia su boca—. Recomiendo que la traslademos a un programa psicológico que dejamos congelado hace mucho tiempo, le aseguro que será un éxito rotundo que la Operación Odyssey.

—¿Cómo se llama ese programa? —pregunto mostrando interés BlackJack.

—Se llama "Operación MK Ultra" —el Gran Profesor sonrió siniestramente con una mueca en sus labios, mientras veía a la oscura potrilla que agonizaba de fiebre—. Tengo buenas expectativas sobre la sujeto Nº746238, y creo que seria adecuado que la llamemos desde ahora… Hypnosia.

El escenario del recuerdo se evaporo, sorprendiendo a Kürbisklau que se quedo atónito, mientras se creaba a su alrededor con la misma neblina otro revelador recuerdo. Hypnosia volvió a aparecer detrás del medico, continuando de relatar su historia.

Tres años después de mi nacimiento en ese horrible laboratorio, mi vida fue completamente un purgatorio en aquel lugar que no se lo desearía ni al peor de todos. Mis "padres" que eran los científicos que me habían otorgado la vida, ahora me torturaban aplicándome dolorosas pruebas, y obligándome a tomar desagradables medicamentos que me entregaban los guardias "disfrazados de fantasmas" (lunes: píldora blanca; martes: píldora blanca y roja después de hacer ejercicios y después, jarabe antes de dormir; jueves: píldora verde; sábado: píldora azul y amarilla después de la terapia con el Gran Profesor; y domingo: píldora rosada y jarabe antes de mi chequeo medico).

Esas píldoras de colores, me tenían como una maquina, sin emociones y sin razón, obedeciendo ciegamente a mis crueles amos que hasta incluso, me ordenaban cortarme a mi misma usando un bisturí quirúrgico; con la excusa de estudiar un nuevo proyecto que era el regeneramiento acelerado.

La Operación MK Ultra iba de bien a mejor, después de las exitosas pruebas con inocentes animales a los que me obligaron a manipular y torturar con mi control mental, mis "padres" calcularon que podía tener la posibilidad de vencer a una tal Princesa Celestia… pero lo que sus matemáticas fallaron, era que su éxito iba a voltearse contra ellos algún día, y ese día inesperadamente había llegado.

Las drogas comenzaban a perder el efecto en mi luego de años de haberlas tomado. Mi conciencia propia por fin había nacido, y lo mejor de todo, es que podía controlar con mas libertad mi extraño poder sin que me lo ordenaran.… Por fin, por fin me sentía en libertad, no pude evitar llorar de felicidad en mi celda acolchonada… pero en ese momento, reflexione que ya había llegado la hora de rebelarme y vengarme de mis creadores, con mis habilidades telépatas ¡nadie me detendría ahora!.

—Hypnosia, hora de tomarte la píldora verde —aviso el guardia que era un unicornio encapuchado, levitando una bandeja con comida y un frasco de píldoras, mientras detrás suyo le acompañaba un pegaso científico que no despegaba la mirada en su sujetapapeles.

—…No lo haré —murmuro Hypnosia con su cabeza agachada, sorprendiendo a ambos visitantes que retrocedieron de la impresión.

—¿C-Como dijiste? —pregunto el guardia.

—Que no lo haré, no los tomare nunca mas —contesto firmemente y con una mirada sádica que los intimido, mientras un aura de energía rodeaba su cuerno de acero y también alrededor de sus ojos—. Pagaran por todo lo que me hicieron.

El guardia encapuchado entro en una especie de trance, desenvainando su bayoneta y apuñalándose a si mismo en el estomago tantas veces como pudo hasta morir con sus viseras hacia afuera. Después de este extraño "suicidio", Hypnosia miro con una sonrisa traviesa al científico que estaba inmóvil del miedo, hipnotizándolo antes de que escapara mientras se acercaba hacia el.

—Tu me has dado esas desagradables píldoras por años… pero, ¿las has probado? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Hypnosia.

—No… por favor —el científico lloraba aterrado, sin poder controlar su cuerpo mientras se tragaba todas las píldoras que habían en el frasco.

Hypnosia se sentó en frente del pegaso científico que convulsionaba tiritando en el piso y sacaba aceleradamente espuma por la boca, riéndose de lo gracioso que lo encontraba y para ella, era mucho mejor que ver a un payaso en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Después de que se aburrió de las convulsiones que mataron al científico, salio tranquilamente de la celda, brincando juguetonamente y buscando a alguien en especial a quien debía matar.

El recuerdo nuevamente se evaporizo, creando otro escenario, solo que esta vez uno mezclado con la memoria de Hypnosia junto con la de un científico a la que copio y pego a su propia mente: el Gran Profesor.

—Quiero que envíes este telegrama al Gran Mago, urgente —dijo el Gran Profesor, sentado tras un escritorio en su oficina personal y entregándole una hoja a un pony encapuchado.

—Inmediatamente, señor —el encapuchado recibió el telegrama y le dio un saludo militar antes de retirarse

—Por cierto, todavía no me ha llegado el ultimo informe de la medicación de Hypnosia de hoy… ¿Qué aun no se la han dado? —pregunto el pegaso científico.

—Fueron a dársela hace veinte minutos atrás, veré que es lo que sucede —el encapuchado abrió la puerta y saludo a un nocturno unicornio—. ¡Ah, hola sargento!.

El unicornio se trago una granada de nitroglicerina, abrazando al encapuchado y explotando en miles de pedazos que alertaron al Gran Profesor. La pequeña Hypnosia entro después de la explosión, manchada de sangre en todo su cuero cerúleo y mirando fríamente al científico que estaba inmóvil sentado en su escritorio.

—Hola, Gran Profesor —saludo Hypnosia con su aura aun rodeando su cuerno y ojos.

—H-Hypnosia, ¿C-Como es que…?.

—¿Como es que salí de mi celda? —interrumpió la potrilla completando la frase—. Simple, las drogas que me han dado ya han perdido el efecto en mi. Ahora, las reglas del juego han cambiado, y antes de que lo mate, quiero hacerle una pregunta… ¿Qué es lo que soy?.

—… ¿Perdona? —pregunto confundido el pegaso.

—¡¿Qué que es lo que soy?! —exclamo furiosa Hypnosia, asustando al científico que se encontraba en una situación desfavorable contra su creación.

—… Eres el Programa MK Ultra, pero el nombre que te dimos es Hypnosia. Eres una unicornio alada nacida por la ciencia y la tecnología, pero la primera de un nuevo tipo —respondía el Gran Profesor, mientras a escondidas de la potrilla presionaba un botón que estaba debajo del escritorio—. Eres el origen de una nueva raza de ponis hipnóticos que muy pronto crearemos por cientos en este laboratorio… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de tu Cutie Mark y de tus ojos?.

—¿Qué? —Hypnosia camino hacia un espejo donde se vio su Cutie Mark que era un reloj de bolsillo plateado con cadena, y sus ojos que el derecho era de color turquesa, mientras que el izquierdo era dorado—. N-No puede ser.

—Eres nuestro proyecto científico militar mas exitoso, nuestra carta de triunfo que podrá acabar con la Princesa Celestia y su ejercito equestriano. Eres el arma genocida de ECLIPSE, y solo naciste con la única misión que es servirnos hasta que tu misión se complete —sonrió con locura el Gran Profesor.

—¡No! ¡mientes! —exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos Hypnosia—. No quiero ser un arma, solo quiero ser libre.

—¡Eres propiedad nuestra, la libertad para ti es inconcebible! ¡Yo soy tu creador, yo soy tu padre! —contesto el pegaso para luego entrar en un trance provocado por la potrilla.

—Yo decido mi destino, y Ud. no merece ser mi padre. ¿Qué clase de padre lastima sin razón alguna a su hija? —Hypnosia se acerco hacia el pegaso que estaba inmóvil, indefenso y a merced de su pequeña creación—. ¿Quiere jugar un nuevo juego que invente, Gran Profesor?.

Hypnosia sonrió inocentemente, pero detrás de esa sonrisa angelical, miraba con furia y sadismo al científico que ahora lo torturaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hacia agonizar en el suelo.

—No se preocupes de los "fantasmas", acabe con ellos en cuanto me acercaba a su consultorio —aviso Hypnosia, comiendo unos caramelos que encontró en el escritorio mientras veía al científico retorcerse de dolor.

Sorpresivamente, un unicornio nocturno de Képi roja que salio de una entrada secreta, disparo de una ballesta una jeringa con un poderoso somnífero que llego a los flancos de Hypnosia que no alcanzo a defenderse. El Gran Profesor se salvo por los pelos por unos segundos antes de morir a manos de su creación, mientras la potrilla se sentía mareada hasta caer inconciente hacia el suelo.

La escena se evaporizo, y nuevamente la neblina lo cubrió todo, llevándose a Kürbisklau y a Hypnosia a una total oscuridad. El medico de las SS despertó con fuertes jaquecas en el suelo, mientras Hypnosia se despertaba aturdida arriba del sillón.

—Es lo ultimo que recuerdo, papí… no se que me sucedió después —dijo apenas Hypnosia mientras Kürbisklau se sentaba a su lado.

—Yo se lo que sucedió después —contesto el medico sorprendiendo a la potrilla—. Antes de que te despertara, halle unos informes que rebelaban el triste final que tuviste en el laboratorio… y sinceramente, no me agrado mucho leerlo. Esos científicos, tus creadores, te ahogaron viva en un recipiente con agua a -3 ºC y te congelaron por ordenes de ECLIPSE ya que eras demasiada peligrosa como para mantenerte con vida… eso fue hace doscientos años atrás.

—¿D-Doscientos años? —Hypnosia se desmotivo al escuchar aquel tiempo, ya que creía que había transcurrido décadas a lo mucho.

—Así es… pero ya has vuelto a la vida y eres libre nuevamente —Kürbisklau la rodeo con sus patas calidamente, rompiendo la pequeña potrilla a llorar que correspondió el abrazo.

—Papí…, ¿aun me sigues queriendo? —sollozo Hypnosia mirándolo hacia los ojos.

—Pequeña tonta, ¿Por qué no te querría? —rió graciosamente Kürbisklau—. Claro que te quiero mucho, después de todo lo que me has enseñado sobre tu pasado, mi opinión sobre ti aun se mantiene.

—Papí, te prometo que voy a cuidar bien de ti —sonrió Hypnosia—. Eres el único que me ha tratado bien, y no tengo a nadie mas en este mundo excepto tu.

—Esa es mi tarea, Hypnosia… ¿Hypnosia?.

Kürbisklau trato de hacer reaccionar a su pequeña "hija" que se había desmayado en sus brazos, pero luego despertó con un cambio que sorprendió al medico. Su Cutie Mark había desaparecido, quedando nuevamente sus flancos limpios mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su padre.

—P… P-Papí —dijo apenas Hypnosia como si aun estuviera aprendiendo a hablar. Kürbisklau no sabia lo que sucedía ahora, pero la respuesta no tardo en llegar ya que había visto estos inusuales casos en Dachau.

—Increíble, su Cutie Mark ha desaparecido pero el color de sus ojos aun sigue manteniéndose —pensaba Kürbisklau mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la potrilla que no se despegaba de el—. Hypnosia ha logrado desarrollar por si misma dos caras de la moneda, dos personalidades diferentes, y su verdadera ella solamente despierta en los momentos cruciales o solamente cuando la requieren… al menos, eso es lo que deduzco yo.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Kürbisklau una vez mas, suspirando cansadoramente mientras se dirigía para ver quien demonios era esta vez. En cuanto la abrió, se llevo una sorpresa al ver a un unicornio blanco y de crin negro, con un vendaje cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro derecho, pero llevando su ojo dorado sin pupila al descubierto.

—¿Mefistófeles? ¿eres tu? —pregunto Kürbisklau al reconocer sus ojos dorados, sus dientes puntiagudos y su Cutie Mark.

—Al fin te encontré, hubo un cambio de planes y necesito que me acompañes a Dodge City… ahora —dijo Mefistófeles, señalándole una carroza con cuatro pegasos de la Guardia Real, aunque en realidad eran ponis nocturnos que habían cambiado su apariencia.

* * *

**Bien, por fin les he traido el cap 12. Me demore mas de lo normal, pero es el segundo capitulo largo que he escrito hasta ahora junto con el cap 8 (tenia que serlo ya que revele el pasado de Hypnosia). Ahora para el cap 13 me demorare ya que debo encargarme de mi otro fic, pero tratare de tardarme lo menos posible.**

**Ahora las curiosidades:**

**Operacion MK Ultra: Practicamente, use el mismo nombre de un programa real de investigacion secreta de la CIA de los años 50 y 60, que trataba de encontrar metodos para controlar la mente (incluida la hipnosis, tortura mental, entre otras). **

**Gran Mago: Rango del lider del Ku Klux Klan y que como algunos rangos que he usado de esta organizacion, es el rango mas alto en la sociedad secreta ECLIPSE.**

**Proximo capitulo: Juego de Sombras.**

**No olviden sus Reviews, ¡Auf Wiedersehen! ^^**


	13. Juego de Sombras

Capitulo 13

Juego de Sombras

Dodge City, lugar ubicado al sureste del Bosque Everfree y cerca de las ruinas del mencionado bosque. Toda la ciudad tenia sus banderas a media asta por los días de duelo que decreto la Princesa Celestia, en memoria de las victimas de la masacre de Ponyville en la Nightmare Night.

Los ponis de la ciudad continuaban con su rutina diaria como era lo habitual; ir al trabajo, salir de compras, etc. Pero en una de las principales plazas publicas, en donde los ancianos se reunían a jugar ajedrez. En una mesa alejada de las otras, Mefistófeles; que había vuelto a su verdadera apariencia y con su mascara blanca, y Kürbisklau, tenían un dificultoso y largo juego de ajedrez, con sus cerebros trabajando duramente y creando complicadas estrategias, mientras murmuraban seriamente entre ellos dos.

Hypnosia, en tanto, comía un rico helado de frambuesa que le había comprado el medico de las SS de su propio bolsillo, mirando sentada la partida sin poder comprenderlo muy bien como es que se jugaba este juego con piezas, pero apoyaba silenciosamente a su padre mientras le daba lamidas a su frió helado.

—Es una pena lo que ocurrió en Ponyville —dijo Kürbisklau moviendo un peón blanco.

—Si, debieron haber muerto mas ponis… aunque sinceramente, debieron haber muerto todos —murmuro Mefistófeles, moviendo con su magia uno de sus peones negros que quito a uno de los de Kürbisklau del tablero—. Ya esta preparado todo, si Cadence llego en el tren sana y salva a Târgoviste, no tardara mucho para que mi ejercito de Nighthawks y la Guardia Fantasma inicien la invasión a Equestria en unos días, dependiendo de que no se presenten contratiempos.

—¿Una invasión? ¡adoro las invasiones! —exclamo Kürbisklau moviendo cuidadosamente un caballo blanco—. Pero Mefistófeles, sinceramente tengo que decirte que tu campaña por conquistar este reino en estos momentos, se vea fracasada por distintas razones que no creo que hayas tomado en cuenta.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto desconcertado Mefistófeles, moviendo un alfil negro.

—Me refiero a que Equestria tiene de aliado a su vecino: el Imperio de Cristal, y ellos no dudaran en unir fuerzas con el ejercito de las Princesas para contraatacarte y exterminarte como a un insecto —contesto con una expresión pensativa Kürbisklau, mirando el tablero de ajedrez fijamente—. Eso, sin olvidar que tendrás que lidiar contra dos diosas alicorn, y creo que he escuchado de un arma poderosa a la que llaman, "Los Elementos de la Armonía".

—¡Bah!, de esa magia barata no me preocupo. En Ponyville, cuando lideraba a mis fuerzas en el ultimo enfrentamiento, acabe personalmente con la portadora del elemento de la magia, Twilight Sparkle —sonrió entre dientes Mefistófeles, mientras esperaba el movimiento del medico—. Seria un milagro que esa estupida unicornio sobreviviera a mi maldición, _Hellalujah_. Además, ya he tomado medidas precavidas si ese vertedero al que llaman Imperio de Cristal interviene en mis planes.

—Aun así, sigue sin convencerme de que tu plan finalice en una victoria. Tu ofensiva a Ponyville puso en alerta máxima a todas las tropas equestrianas a lo largo de las fronteras, y para finalizar, las armas del laboratorio solo te ayudaran a disminuir un poco tus bajas pero no un triunfo —Kürbisklau movió cinco casillas a su Rey blanco, poniendo en jaque al ultimo caballo que le quedaba al Conde—. ¿Puedo sugerirle su próxima jugada?.

—¡No gracias, así estoy bien! —contesto de mala gana Mefistófeles mientras movía una de sus torres al campo de batalla.

—Recuerda que esto es ajedrez relámpago, un solo movimiento erróneo de tu parte y tu derrota será inminente —aviso el medico retrocediendo a su Rey al punto de inicio—. Sabes, recientemente termine de hacerle algunos arreglos a mi plan, que es mucho mejor que el tuyo pero que conlleva mas tiempo realizarlo.

—¿A si? Bien por ti.

—La mejor forma de llevar una invasión; sin muchas bajas; sin mucho tiempo; y con una mayor posibilidad de éxito, es con un ataque Blitzkrieg a gran escala… y se como hacerlo posible —dijo Kürbisklau, despertando el interés al Conde mientras este movía su Rey contra una torre blanca—. Veras, en la tierra de donde yo provengo. La población descontenta y enfurecida siempre logra derrocar al gobierno, monarquía o dictadura, ya sea por la vía pacifica, aunque mayormente tienen mucho mas éxito usando la diosa violencia. A lo largo de la historia, siempre se ha demostrado así, y hasta hoy los comunistas les ha ido muy bien usando esa estrategia llamada, Revolución.

—¿Blitzkrieg? ¿Comunistas? No se de que demonios me estas hablando y no se que son, pero quiero que vayas al grano —murmuro con impaciencia Mefistófeles.

—Si la curiosidad te mata. Si creamos una anarquía y desestabilizamos a su reino, no solo les daremos dolores de cabezas a esas dos engreídas alicorns. Un pajarillo me dijo que en los océanos de este mundo, los piratas que han estado atacando los barcos y galeones mercantes del Reino Minotauro y del Imperio de los Grifos, han estado siendo perseguidos por la flota de Equestria que los esta cazando, incluso hasta el fin del mundo. En las Tribus Aliadas de las Zebras, o como le dicen mayormente, el Reino de las Zebras. Las guerrillas han estado muy cerca de derrocar y posesionarse en el poder, si no fuera por la constante ayuda de Equestria que ha enviado a ese reino con armas y guerreros para luchar. Y por ultimo, en Appleloosa, escuche que hay un joven búfalo que es jefe de una tribu de búfalos renegados que han estado en pie de guerra contra los colonizadores y la otra tribu que es amiga de esos ponis. Han tenido algo de éxito, pero…

—¿Podrías ir directo al punto? Me estoy aburriendo —interrumpió Mefistófeles, bostezando y moviendo una pieza.

—Mi punto es, que todos ellos tienen un profundo odio hacia las Princesas y su reino, y si lográramos ponernos en contacto con todos ellos y reunirlos, nosotros podríamos crear un ejercito fuerte, armarlos, entrenarlos y coordinarlos con las mejores estrategias que este mundo halla visto jamás.

—¡Un momento! Cuando te refieres a "nosotros", ¿quieres decir que ECLIPSE financie este ejercito tuyo con su propio dinero? —pregunto Mefistófeles.

—Solo en el inicio, ya que conseguiría mas financiamiento con la nación mas rica del mundo: Arabia Sentada —sonrió maliciosamente Kürbisklau.

—Sabes, ahora me estoy dando cuenta que tienes un gravísimo problema mental, pero mi madre me educo muy bien de potrillo a no reírme de los ponis con discapacidad —rió Mefistófeles con burla.

—Oye, al menos yo no me visto y actuó como el Fantasma de la Opera —contesto Kürbisklau con reproche—. "Mírenme, uso una mascara y una capa, y soy muy malote".

—¡El Fantasma de la Opera es uno de los mejores clásicos! —exclamo furioso Mefistófeles—. Además, no me escondo como un parasito detrás de una rara potrilla como lo que hiciste anoche.

—¡Esa si es una maldita blasfemia! ¡Y además, Der Freischütz es un millón de veces superior!.

—¡No me levantes la voz, maldito cuatro ojos!.

Ambos ponis se levantaron de la mesa dispuestos a enfrentarse, sin armas y sin magia, mirándose a los ojos con un infinito desprecio y una rivalidad de dos ponis que eran expertos en su campo, Ciencia y Magia Negra. Los dos se chocaron el uno contra el otro, agarrándose a pelear mientras Hypnosia los miraba asustada; ya que no dejaba de pensar como una pequeña e inocente potrilla.

OoOoO

En tanto, en Canterlot, en una de las habitaciones del enorme hospital. Twilight Sparkle estaba siendo visitada por sus fieles amigos; Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, y Spike, que habían llegado recién por una demora que tuvo el tren en lo que quedaba de Ponyville. La unicornio de color lavanda se sentía muy feliz por esta visita inesperada, conversando y riendo animadamente con sus amigos de diversos temas… excepto por cierta pegaso que se encontraba distanciada de la conversación.

Fluttershy no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que sucedió la noche anterior con Kürbisklau, simplemente no podía. Aun podía sentir esa sensación cuando el la puso entre sus patas y le dio el primer beso de su vida bajo la luz de la luna. Su corazón latía fuerte al pensar ese sentimiento que nunca había conocido, y esa escena la tuvo distraída desde que salio de casa en la mañana, incluso ahora, que estaba de visita en el hospital.

—Fluttershy, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Rarity sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—S-Si, estoy bien, Rarity —respondió la pegaso con su voz suave.

—Has estado ausente desde el Terminal de trenes ¿ahí algo que te preocupa, terroncito de azúcar? —pregunto Applejack.

—N-No, no hay nada de que preocuparse chicas —sonrió tímidamente Fluttershy—. En verdad no me sucede nada.

—Vamos Fluttershy, te conozco desde que éramos potrillas en Cloudsdale y se que algo estas ocultando, así que escúpelo ya —dijo Rainbow Dash en frente suyo, poniéndola nerviosa para así hacerla hablar.

—Uhm. B-B-Bueno, si les interesa tanto… y-yo anoche, antes de que Uds. fueran a mi casa… y-yo… tuvemiprimerbeso —dijo rápidamente Fluttershy para luego taparse la boca con sus dos cascos de la vergüenza.

Todas las ponis se quedaron boquiabierta; incluso Spike que se atoro en el momento que comía una gema, ¿acaso era cierto lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos?. Ellas conocían mucho mejor a Fluttershy, y sabían que era demasiado tímida y reservada con los sementales que se le acercaban como pretendientes, siendo una pegaso demasiado difícil de conquistar. Rarity fue una de las que mas se alegro con la inesperada noticia, que no tardaron en aparecer la serie de preguntas que estaban incomodando a Fluttershy.

—Entonces, ¿como es tu Príncipe azul? ¿es un noble con mucho dinero? —pregunto Rarity.

—¿Es alguien cool y extremo? —pregunto Rainbow Dash.

—¿Es un intelectual? —pregunto Twilight.

—¡¿Es un payaso?! —exclamo Pinkie Pie, siendo observada con rareza por todos—. ¿Que?.

—Yo se quien podría ser… mi hermano, Big Macintosh —dijo Applejack sorprendiendo a todas, menos a Spike que se aburría sentado en una silla—. Siempre pensé que Uds. harían una excelente pareja.

—Con que Big Macintosh ¿ehh?. Bien hecho Fluttershy —le sonrió Rarity con picardía.

—Uhm, l-la verdad es que no es el… y no es como Uds. piensan —respondió Fluttershy.

—¿Entonces quien es? ¿es alguien que conocemos? —pregunto Twilight Sparkle, dominándole la curiosidad como a todas.

—Si… El… es Kürbisklau —confeso ruborizándose Fluttershy.

—¡Esperen un momento! —Pinkie Pie saco un vaso con agua que solamente ella sabe de donde lo saco, bebiéndolo y escupiéndolo en lluvia sorprendida.

—¿Kürbisklau? ¿el que cuidaste en tu propia casa? —pregunto Applejack.

—Eso es muy desmotivante —opino de repente Spike.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Rarity.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el? —pregunto Fluttershy enojándose un poco.

—Bueno, ahmm… el es algo… extraño —respondió Rarity incomoda—. Una vez, cuando fui a tu casa, lo encontré escuchando música clásica moviendo sus brazos muy inspirado… como si estuviese actuando en una especie de opera.

—Hubo también un día, en que mientras descansaba en una de mis nubes, lo encontré caminando y hablando consigo mismo en un idioma extraño —dijo Rainbow Dash—. Incluso hasta se reía como un loco.

—Kürbisklau es muy educado, lo he visto cuando me devolvió los libros —contaba Twilight desde su cama—. Pero cuando lo vi leyendo sobre los crímenes de guerra cometidos por los súbditos de Nightmare Moon durante la Guerra Civil Equestriana, tenia una sonrisa y unos ojos como los de un psicópata que me dio un escalofríos… Fluttershy, si fuera tu, me alejaría de ese tipo, sinceramente me da mala espina.

—¡El no es malo si es lo que piensan! —exclamo Fluttershy sumamente enojada, sorprendiendo a todas sus amigas—. El es muy dulce, considerado, simpático, y de buen corazón. Y lo he visto desde el día en que despertó.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabemos nada sobre el, excepto que es medico —reitero Twilight—. Además, cada vez que le he preguntado de donde viene, o en donde ejerció como doctor, siempre lo evade hablando de otras cosas.

—Eso no debe importar ¿o si? —pregunto secamente Fluttershy—. Yo tampoco lo se, pero si el lo considera privado, no pueden pensar o creer que el es no es lo que aparenta.

—Fluttershy, no te enfades con nosotras, solo nos preocupamos por ti —hablo Rarity, esto simplemente fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, y que hizo que le doliera a Fluttershy al venir de una de sus mejores amigas.

—¿Preocuparse de que? ¿de que el me haga daño? —los ojos de Fluttershy soltaron unas lagrimas que cayeron en sus mejillas por lo lastimada que se encontraba al escuchar a sus amigas sobre Kürbisklau—. El me contó que el beso que tuvimos había sido el primero en su vida al igual que yo, y que se encontraba muy feliz de habérmelo ofrecido a mi especialmente.

—¿En verdad dijo eso? —pregunto Applejack.

—¡Claro que si! ¡El no podía haberme mentido!.

Las portadoras de los elementos notaron que Fluttershy en verdad se había enamorado de Kürbisklau, y se sintieron mal de haberla lastimado de esa manera con sus descalificaciones sobre el medico, aunque ella sabría con quien querría entregarle sinceramente su corazón. Rarity abrazo a la pegaso, seguido de las demás; a excepción de Twilight que estaba en cama y Spike que se retiro en cuanto la situación se torno incomoda.

—Lo siento mucho cariño, no sabíamos que lo amabas tanto —dijo Rarity.

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la tímida Fluttershy, ¿en verdad lo amaba fuertemente?. Por la manera en que lo defendió, y por todas las cosas que nunca había echo por alguien; ni siquiera por una de sus mascotas, en verdad lo comprobaban. Sus sentimientos hacia el eran tan sólidos como una fortaleza, y cuando estaba junto a el, le hacia sentir protegida y querida, aunque se sentía así cuando estaba con sus amigas, pero con Kürbisklau era de una manera muy diferente.

—No se preocupen, las perdono chicas —sonrió Fluttershy limpiándose sus cristalinas lagrimas.

OoOoO

Volviendo al parque en Dodge City. La pelea había terminado con ambos contrincantes, haciendo las paces y continuando su juego de ajedrez con sus cuerpos moreteados y raspados, mientras Hypnosia los veía nuevamente comiendo un helado de cuatro sabores que le compro su padre, Kurbisklau, ya que la había preocupado mucho cuando se estaba dando a golpes con el Conde que había ganado la pelea.

—… Entonces, este plan no puede funcionar si no tenemos a esas… ¿Wunderwaffles? —pregunto Mefistófeles moviendo un peón.

—Se llaman Wunderwaffe, y así es. —Kürbisklau saco un periódico, donde apunto a uno de los titulares del periódico con una foto de dos arqueólogos que hallaron en una excavación un cofre grande de metal, con una cerradura experta difícil de abrir, y con un símbolo Reichsadler; el águila con la esvástica rodeada de laureles, grabado en la tapa—. En este cofre, se encuentran los planos de las armas mas maravillosas y letales que nadie se ha imaginado ni en sus dementes sueños, y si las ponemos en fabricación masivamente, obtendremos en un menor tiempo nuestra victoria final.

—Aja, pero si no lo has leído bien el articulo, dice que fue enviado a la bóveda de artículos invaluables del Palacio Real de Canterlot para hallar formas de cómo abrirlo —reitero Mefistófeles.

—Exacto, y debemos entrar allí y recuperarlo antes de que ellos lo abran —dijo Kürbisklau moviendo una torre.

—Estas completamente loco, estamos hablando del lugar mas asegurado de todo el Palacio… A menos, que haya una distracción para ingresar allí y sacar ese cofre con las "armas maravillosa" del que tanto hablas —dijo Mefistófeles moviendo un alfil.

—Eso no será mucho problema. Supe que en dos semanas se celebrara la Gran Gala del Galope en el Palacio, y seria buena idea que yo asistiera a esa fiesta tradicional —Kürbisklau movió sorpresivamente a su Rey y hizo jaque a la Reina de Mefistófeles gritando alegremente—. ¡JACKE MATE, MEFISTÓFELES!.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡¿C-Como es que tu…?! —Mefistófeles reviso la jugada exaltado buscando una posible trampa ya que era imposible ganarle en el ajedrez, pero el medico había triunfado limpiamente—. ¡Fue una cochina suerte de primera vez conmigo!.

—Lastima que yo no crea en esas cosas —sonrió Kürbisklau victoriosamente.

—Mejor sigamos con el tema. ¿Cómo vas a entrar a esa fiesta si necesitas una entrada y es exclusivamente para GENTE BUROCRATICA? —exclamo Mefistófeles disparando un rayo que incinero el tablero.

—Eso es fácil —Kürbisklau se acerco al Conde y comenzó a murmurarle misteriosamente, mientras el siniestro unicornio no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando en sus oídos—… Y debemos hacerlo esta medianoche.

—¿El? Debes estar jugándome una broma —dijo Mefistófeles, dudando de la salud mental del medico.

OoOoO

Las horas pasaron en toda Equestria, y llegada a la medianoche, en el Palacio Real donde se encontraban las mayores autoridades del Reino. El Príncipe Blueblood caminaba por los pasillos directo hacia su habitación, ya que hace muy poco había regresado de una fiesta de jardín organizada por la clase alta y que era solamente para la clase alta o de la realeza.

En cuanto estuvo en frente de la puerta, ingreso bostezando perezosamente, pero inusualmente en sus oídos escucho música en el salón principal.

—¿Pero que rayos…?.

El Príncipe BlueBlood camino hacia el salón precavidamente, encontrándose sorpresivamente con Kürbisklau, Hypnosia y Mefistófeles que estaban sentados como en casa en unos sillones de terciopelo finos, iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea mientras escuchaban desde un tocadiscos en toda la sala "E chi la spinse nell´abisso?" de la opera, Mefistofele.

—¿Quiénes son Uds. y que hacen aquí? —pregunto indignado Blueblood al ver al oscuro unicornio beber de una de sus copas de cristal su propio vino que había sacado de su propio minibar.

—Bienvenido a casa, Herr BlueBlood —saludo Kürbisklau levantándose del sillón y haciéndole una reverencia—. Estoy encantado de los finos gustos que Ud. posee. Y la musica… ¡que deliciosa música!.

—Llamare a los guardias ahora —Blueblood se dio la vuelta, pero RedBlood estaba en medio de la pasada, mordiendo el mango de su cuchillo corvo desenfundado que logro hacerlo retroceder intimidado.

—Tranquilícese Príncipe, no queremos hacerle daño —aclaro Kürbisklau sentándose al sillón con Hypnosia que se quedo dormida por la hora que era—. Se estará preguntando, ¿quienes somos?. Bueno, yo soy el Dr. Kürbisklau, y mi amigo enmascarado es el Conde Mefistófeles…

—¿Mefistófeles? ¿Tu eres el que ataco Ponyville y secuestro a la Princesa Cadence? —pregunto Blueblood con miedo.

—Así es, tienes el honor de conocerme realmente —sonrió Mefistófeles con orgullo, ya que lo que hizo la noche anterior lo estaba haciendo famoso.

—¡Por favor, no me secuestre! ¡puedo darle todo lo que quiera! —Blueblood se arrodillo cobardemente frente a Mefistófeles que levanto una ceja—. ¡Joyas, dinero, jóvenes ponis de la servidumbre, lo que sea pero tenga piedad de mi!.

—No estoy interesado en llevar a un parasito como tu a Târgoviste —frunció el ceño el unicornio oscuro—. Y levántate, que me empiezas a dar asco.

—Cálmese, Príncipe Blueblood. No lo vamos a secuestrar ni nada por el estilo, solo nos presentamos ante Ud. como sus mas fieles y convenientes amigos —sonrió Kürbisklau mientras tapaba con una frazada a Hypnosia—. Por favor, baje un poco la voz, mi hija esta durmiendo.

—¿A que refieren con "mis nuevos amigos"?.

—Necesitamos que entre a este juego de sombras con nosotros, y nos ayude con la Operación "Deus Ex Machina" que se dará aquí en el Palacio de Canterlot —explico Kürbisklau poniéndose frente a la chimenea y avivando el fuego para que no se extinga—. Sabemos que Ud. frecuenta mucho el Imperio de Cristal como lugar de descanso, y que esta muy encantado con ese lugar.

—Si, así es —contesto Blueblood—. Uds. tienen un buen servicio de inteligencia.

—Bah!, lo se porque leo los periódicos y las entrevistas que ha dado públicamente —rió Kürbisklau graciosamente—. Nosotros, como sus amigos, podemos convertirlo en… el Rey de Cristal. Y no solo le prometemos darle el Imperio, si no que además, recibirá una jugosa recompensa cada vez que requiramos sus servicios.

—… Kürbisklau, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —pregunto sombriamente Mefistófeles.

—Claro, Herr Mefisto —contesto con una sonrisa el medico.

Las dos mentes malvadas fueron hacia un rincón, alejados del Capitán Redblood y especialmente del Príncipe Blueblood, murmurando entre ellos a espaldas.

—¿Qué es eso sobre hacerlo Rey del Imperio de Cristal? Nunca acordamos hacerlo Rey a ese imbecil —dijo despacio Mefistófeles.

—Se que estas sorprendido con este detalle inesperado, pero es la única forma de hacerlo nuestra marioneta —explico Kürbisklau—. Tal vez sea un Príncipe cretino, llorón, y un mantenido de Celestia, pero su lealtad no se vende fácilmente como una prostituta.

—De todas formas no estoy de acuerdo con tu trato —aclaro Mefistófeles, aunque prometió en su cabeza que cuando consiguieran la derrota de Equestria, el mismo empalaría a Blueblood y le sacaría sus órganos vitales para cocinarlos y comérselos en su cena de gala de victoria.

—¡Entonces! Príncipe Blueblood —exclamo dándose vuelta Kürbisklau—. ¿Cuál es su decisión?

—Lo siento, pero hablan con el Príncipe equivocado —respondió Blueblood—. Yo no soy sobornable, mi lealtad a Equestria y a mis tías es siempre lo principal.

—Ya lo veremos. ¡Capitán RedBlood, traiga el cofre! —ordeno Kürbisklau.

—¿A quien crees que le das ordenes, pequeñajo? —dijo RedBlood.

—RedBlood, hazlo ahora —intervino Mefistófeles.

—Como Ud. diga, mi Conde —respondió el unicornio de la Képi desanimado.

El unicornio trajo arrastrando un pesado cofre, que empujo desparramando de su interior centenares de rubíes de volcán de un considerable tamaño en el suelo, que dejaron atónito al Príncipe que se inclino para examinarlas con su buen ojo. Kürbisklau y Mefistófeles esperaron si mantendría su decisión o tomara la que querían, aunque si la mantenía, tenían por seguro que no había nada mas que hacer para convencerlo, y lo asesinarían allí mismo sin ninguna misericordia.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo es el golpe? —pregunto Blueblood con unos ojos que detonaban avaricia—. Les aseguro que tienen mis humildes servicios para lo que sea.

* * *

**Bien, ahi lo tienen ¿Que les parecio?. Lo siento por la demora, pero habia advertido que me demoraria a lo maximo 3 semanas y lo hice xDDD. El instituto se me puso dificil con tanto examen y si no fuera por eso, lo hubiera terminado 2 semanas o menos.**

**Ahora, en este capitulo vimos el plan que Kürbisklau y Mefistófeles elaboraron, y que es el mismo que hizo caer a Equestria con el nombre en codigo "Operacion Schwarze Sonne". En cuanto a la Gran Gala del Galope, ya tengo ideado los capitulos que seguro seran los mejores que he escrito en este fic, y que involucraran a nuestros villanos; en especial, Hypnosia, que se convertira en un elemento clave.**

**Para dejar un dato curioso, la caja que hallaron los arqueologos, es la misma que iban a enviar a Berlin en el año 1936 en el inicio de la historia, y que junto con Kürbisklau, cayeron en Equestria pero en distintos puntos del reino.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, y nos veremos nuevamente en el cap 14. Auf Wiedersehen! ^^.**


	14. Brigada Totenkopf

Capitulo 14

Brigada Totenkopf

Una semana y media se cumplió desde la tristemente; y ahora famosa, masacre de Ponyville, durante la fiesta de la Nightmare Night. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, muchos sucesos inusuales é impactantes ocurrieron alrededor del mundo. En la rica y prestigiada Arabia Sentada, el poderoso Sultán y su hermosa esposa se suicidaron sin explicación alguna, saltando desde el balcón mas alto de su colosal palacio durante la noche, convirtiéndose en una noticia histórica que sacudió al mundo por una semana entera.

Mientras los ponis árabes rezaban a llantos en las mezquitas por la muerte de los mejores gobernantes que habían tenido en su historia. En el palacio, el trono fue sucedido por el hermano menor del fallecido Sultán, uno, que aportaría con su granito de arena al desequilibrio total del planeta.

El nuevo Sultán era muy diferente al anterior, era pérfido y muy cruel, tanto que en el primer día de su reinado, comenzó a perseguir y asesinar a las altas autoridades del imperio, masacrando también a sus familias que nada tenían que ver en la política, ganándose así su nuevo nombre: Abdallah el Despiadado. Las relaciones entre Arabia Sentada y Equestria empeoraron de la noche a la mañana por culpa del Sultán, preocupando a las Princesas alicorn por las fuertes declaraciones bélicas que recibían de una nueva y mas sangrienta, "Guerra Santa".

Mientras tanto, en distintos puntos alrededor del globo, un siniestro enemigo titulado en la medicina militar, contactaba a los infames lideres de los "renegados del mundo" que resistían de su exterminación a cascos de las fuerzas de la ley.

* * *

**Appleloosa, a las afueras de la colonia.**

Un ferrocarril de carga del ejercito de Equestria iba a toda velocidad en plena luz del día en medio del árido desierto hacia Appleloosa, con la misión de entregar urgentemente medicinas a los colonos que sufrían de su primer y letal epidemia desde su fundación. El tren, sin saber lo que le esperaba, en la cima de un gran cañón, una enorme manada compuesta de mas de cien búfalos, estaban listos y a la espera de la orden de un joven búfalo, de pelaje café oscuro y con una larga corona de plumas, que miraba con sus ojos lilas el ferrocarril.

—¡Jefe Arrow Smart, el veloz demonio metálico se esta aproximando! —aviso un búfalo adulto.

—… Entonces ya es hora, hermanos —murmuro el joven búfalo—. ¡ATAQUEN!

Los búfalos renegados bajaron en estampida como una temida avalancha, dejando una espesa nube de polvo en su retaguardia que alarmo a los unicornios que custodiaban los vagones. Sus atacantes formaron dos gruesas columnas que como puños, golpeaban fuertemente los vagones para descarrilar el tren. Mientras tanto, Arrow Smart iba arriba del búfalo mas rápido de la manada, saltando hacia el ferrocarril donde empujo de una patada hacia fuera al impresionado conductor que rodó durante la caída.

—Apoderarse del tren, listo —el joven búfalo se acerco a la palanca para detener el tren, pero un rayo de advertencia detuvo sus intenciones.

—¿Te crees muy listo, muchacho? —pregunto uno de los tres unicornios de la guardias real que lo acorralaron en posición de ataque.

—No ahí que ser listo para poder vencerlos a Uds.

Arrow Smart jalo la palanca sonriente, sujetándose de el mientras el ferrocarril se detuvo de golpe, cayendo una considerable cantidad de carbón sobre los unicornios que no alcanzaron a crear un escudo o algo para evitar ser enterrados. Los búfalos lograron descarrilar el tren, aplastando como una maratón a los guardias reales que decidieron morir hasta el ultimo, en ves de entregar las medicinas. El joven jefe de los búfalos salio del vagón para luego subir sobre el, y exclamo a sus camaradas:

—Hermanos: Han pasado doce años desde que se inicio la guerra búfalo, doce años… desde que esos ponis nos atacaron y nos arrebataran nuestras tierras. Hemos resistido con fuerza, a pesar de que fuimos traicionados por la otra tribu que se dejo engañar por el invasor. Muchos de ustedes han perdido a alguno de sus familiares en esta guerra que nosotros no iniciamos, pero hoy… ¡nuestro pueblo ha triunfado!.

Los búfalos gritaron de jubilo, hasta que uno de ellos que venia apresuradamente desde la aldea interrumpió la celebración.

—¡Jefe Arrow Smart! ¡Uno de los ponis con alas llego a la aldea con un mensaje para Ud.!.

—¿Acaso Celestia viene con otra de sus propuestas de Paz?.

—Creo que no es de ella, el mensajero tenia una apariencia diferente al de sus soldados —dijo el búfalo entregándole un sobre sellado con cera roja, que mostraba un sello que era la esvástica, rodeada de laureles como el escudo que tenia el Tercer Reich.

Mientras el joven Jefe leía la nota con suma atención, el búfalo le reporto que cinco minutos después de la llegada del misterioso mensajero, un vagón cargado por aire por doce pegasos con extrañas mascaras y cascos, fue dejado en medio de la aldea, antes de que los guardias llegaran al lugar.

* * *

**Triangulo de los Muertos, al sureste de Equestria.**

Al medio del océano, en una zona que era llamada "El Triangulo de los Muertos". La batalla naval mas grande que el mundo haya conocido jamás, se estaba llevando a cabo en medio de una cruel tormenta, con el sonido de los fuertes relámpagos que se mezclaban con los estruendosos cañonazos de los barcos de guerra. La flota aliada real unida de Equestria, el Reino Minotauro y el Imperio de los Grifos; con un total de cincuenta barcos pesados y treinta y cinco navíos bergantín, combatían sin tregua contra los ciento doce navíos piratas, con sus banderas negras "Jelly Roger" que flameaban como túnicas de la muerte.

Aquel ejercito de crueles y sanguinarios bucaneros, estaban dirigidos por el despiadado, traicionero y codicioso Capitán Hook; llamado en los siete mares como "El Olonés". El unicornio de cuero rojo y crin negro; con su gran gorra púrpura de Capitán; su reluciente y vieja espada; y su garfio en el casco izquierdo que brillaba ante la luz de los rayos, gritaba ordenes e insultos a bordo de su barco insignia, la "pezuña invisible", hasta que uno de sus piratas se le acerco con una carta en la boca.

—¡Capitán, uno de nuestros loros nos ha enviado esto desde Isla Hambre!.

—¡Dame eso! —el Capitán Hook le quito la carta, usando su garfio para abrirlo y lo leyó incrédulo cada singular palabra de la nota—. ¡¿Qué demonios es ECLIPSE?!.

Una bala de cañón impacto al barco, haciendo que el Capitán cayera por las escaleras, mientras que la carta voló perdiéndose entre las caóticas nubes de tormenta. El unicornio rojo se levanto encolerizado, degollando a un pirata que lo ayudaba a levantarse, usando su puntiagudo y reluciente garfio.

—¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTA MI JEFE DE ARTILLERIA?! —grito Hook.

—Lo acaba de matar, Capitán —contesto un pirata.

—¡Capitán, tres barcos enemigos se acercan hacia nosotros! —exclamo un pirata encargado del timón.

—¡Muévanse hijos de la gran puta! ¡Carguen todos los cañones y disparen a discreción!.

El enorme barco rojo oscuro, con quince cañones en cada lado, doblo 90º grados lo mas rápido que pudo hasta tener en la mira al osado enemigo, pero, cuando el primer cañón dio escupió su bala, uno de los barcos exploto partiéndose por la mitad como su fuese una rama, hundiéndose en llamas poco a poco hacia las profundidades del mar ante las miradas sorpresivas de la tripulación.

—¡Quiero que le den cuarenta botellas de ron al artillero que envió al infierno a ese navío! —exclamo riéndose alegremente Hook.

—Capitán, creo que no fuimos nosotros —reitero un pirata.

—¡¿Que?!.

Los dos barcos restantes explotaron ante los ojos del Capitán, y en el caótico cielo, doce pegasos con cascos y mascaras se retiraban al dejar caer en picada torpedos (similares a las que se usaron en el Ataque a Pearl Harbor), que fueron los causantes del hundimiento de los tres barcos, ahora convertidos en escombros flotantes.

* * *

**Sabanas tropicales, Reino de las Cebras.**

En una de las tantas aldeas de cebras, a doscientos kilómetros de la capital del Reino. Sus habitantes escapaban horrorizados ante la llegada de un escuadrón de la muerte; conocido como el Frente de Cebras Unidos Revolucionarios (Siglas: FCUR), que en su peligroso avance hacia la conquista capital, llegaron a esta aldea para transmitir su habitual mensaje de terror. Los cebras guerrilleros, armados con machetes, azadas, hachas, martillos y cuchillos, mataban indiscriminadamente a sangre fría a todo ser vivo que se les cruzaban, saqueando todo lo que pudieran, violando a las hembras sin importar su edad tantas veces como pudieran, y secuestrando a los potrillos que en su inocencia no conocían nada sobre guerras, para "reclutarlos" y entrenarlos para su infame guerrilla.

El FCUR estaba usando a sus preferidos "potrillos soldados", que arrojaban extrañas granadas echas de greda hacia las rucas, mientras que eran observados por el líder del ejercito paramilitar. Una cebra macho, que tenia un parche negro que cubría su ojo izquierdo, y tenia demasiadas cicatrices alrededor de todo su rostro.

—Así que me pide una alianza un "Chaman"—murmuro con una sonrisa entre dientes mientras leía la carta frente a una pila de cadáveres—. ¿Y que clase de regalo fue el que me envió?.

Un grupo de guerrilleros puso en frente de su sanguinario Comandante unos diez estuches largos de madera, que en su interior había un lanzacohetes Panzerfaust 30 Klein, con las instrucciones pegadas en el cohete.

—No lo entiendo, ¿estas cosas se suponen que son armas? —dijo el Comandante mirando con total ignorancia el lanzacohetes y entregándoselo a un potrillo de su guerrilla.

El pequeño cebra, perteneciente a la "Vanguardia de Liberación Popular"; una unidad paramilitar que solo lo integraban potrillos, leyó las instrucciones y los siguió paso a paso, hasta que disparo sin querer el cohete del _Faustpatrone _que exploto llevándose consigo a un grupo de guerrilleros que llevaban a rastras a una joven cebra para violarla en una ruca intacta. El potrillo miro el desastre que provoco, y miro aterrado al Comandante que ahora se encontraba justo enfrente a el. Cerro los ojos esperando su castigo, pero en vez de eso, fue felicitado con mucho fervor.

—¡Así que le has descubierto el secreto de estas cosas!. Te felicito, muchacho. Por esto, voy a ascenderte a Capitán de Brigada —el Comandante le puso una gorra verde al pequeño cebra que no entendía lo que había sucedido, mientras la masacre continuaba a sus alrededores.

* * *

**Riyadh, Arabia Sentada.**

En uno de los pasillos del enorme y bien decorado palacio, el despiadado Sultán, Abdallah, junto con el Príncipe Blueblood; que "voluntariamente" se había ofrecido como embajador para bajar las tensiones entre ambos reinos. Conversaban con el Dr. Kürbisklau, que estaba acompañado también de Hypnosia que hacia levitar un libro abierto del abecedario alemán que su padre había escrito especialmente para ella, y de Mefistófeles, que se distanciaba de los demás ya que no le estaba agradando la idea de compartir la torta con otros "niños".

—Me sorprende las maravillas que pueden crear la ciencia militarista —comento Abdallah, vestido con majestuosas túnicas de tela fina, mientras era escoltado por seis unicornios de su guardia personal—. Simplemente la ciencia no tiene limites…

—Y eso que solo ha visto la punta del iceberg, su majestad —dijo Kürbisklau, vestido con su humilde bata medica a pesar que estaba frente a alguien rico y poderoso—. En cuanto obtengamos los planos de las Wunderwaffe, su ejercito será el mas invencible de todo el mundo que no tendrá problemas en expandir sus fronteras, hasta anexar la misma Equestria.

—No habrá misericordia para los infieles. En cuanto ganemos nuestra Guerra Santa contra Equestria, torturare a Celestia en un linchamiento publico cada día de su larga eternidad, y en cuanto a Luna… ella será parte de mi harem, ya que en las noches, cuando quiera quitarme el estrés del trabajo…

El unicornio Sultán sonrió maliciosamente de solo pensar en las cosas que le haría cuando la convirtiese en su propia esclava sexual, mientras que Mefistófeles no ocultaba su molestia por el comentario, aunque sabia que no debería darle importancia, ya que Luna misma fue la que le había aclarado que no volvería a ser nunca mas Nightmare Moon y que había cortado toda relación con sus antiguos súbditos.

—De todas formas, su majestad. ¿Sus fabricas lograron construir el _Beutepanzer _después de enviarle los planos hace una semana y media? —pregunto Kürbisklau con mucho interés.

—Ya envié un barco con las piezas desarmadas, no será mucho trabajo armarlo nuevamente, ¿o si? —pregunto el Sultán.

—Para nada, lo necesitamos para la Operación Deux Ex Machina en la Gran Gala del Galope, por eso preguntaba —sonreía complacido el medico.

—De todas formas, he ampliado la zona de mis fabricas para la construcción de las nuevas armas —dijo el Sultán parándose frente a un ventanal donde se podía apreciar en el horizonte las fabricas con sus chimeneas humeantes bajo el rojo atardecer—. El mundo en su inocencia, no sabe lo que se esta fabricando en estas tierras…

—Y no deberían saberlo… hasta que la Operación Schwarze Sonne se realice en diez meses, que es lo que calcule en construir en masa las armas, entrenar los ejércitos, y en hacer una perfecta y exquisita Blitzkrieg que no se halla visto jamás —rió entre dientes Kürbisklau, fantaseando con la destrucción que desataría en este mundo, y que prometió hacerlo similar o triplicado a la Segunda Guerra Mundial—. Si nos disculpa, su majestad, debemos regresar a Equestria. En tres días será la Gran Gala del Galope en Equestria, y debemos estar listos para esa noche.

—Esta bien, nos veremos allí —respondió Abdallah, sorprendiendo al medico y al Conde—. Celestia aplazo para esa misma noche una conferencia que debía haberse celebrado hace cuatro días para discutir sobre algo importante… ¿Qué no se habían enterado?.

—Nein… tal parece que nuestro _Herr Prinz _se le olvido informarnos sobre esto —Kürbisklau y Mefistófeles miraron con reproche al afinado Príncipe.

—Créanme, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes —aclaro Blueblood mirándose una de sus pesuñas desinteresado.

—Maldito inútil hijo de… ¡Esta bien! ¡Conferencia o no, el plan sigue su curso habitual! —exclamo Kürbisklau decidido mientras sus aliados le seguían detrás suyo.

* * *

**Ponyville, Equestria.**

En tanto, en casa de Fluttershy. La portadora del elemento de la bondad extraía su hermoso vestido verde de su ropero, desempolvándolo un poco ya que su economía no le bastaba para comprar uno nuevo, siendo el único vestido adecuado que tenia para usar en ocasiones especiales.

Desde que Kürbisklau se fue de casa, se sentía mas sola de lo que estaba antes, aun cuando estuviera acompañada de sus queridos animales. Abrazo su vestido mientras ocultaba su rostro en el, recordando en su memoria la triste noticia de la retirada del medico de las _SS-Sanitätsdienst_,la mismo noche, en que volvía de Canterlot después de la visita a Twilight al hospital:

* * *

_Fluttershy y Kürbisklau se encontraban cenando juntos en la mesa del comedor como lo hacían habitualmente, aunque con la diferencia de que eran las 01:37 de la mañana. El largo viaje de regreso a casa dejo a la pegaso muy agotada, aunque esto no le impedía preparar la cena, ya que el medico no sabia cocinar; ni siquiera tenia idea de como freír un simple huevo, por lo que era muy inútil en cosas domesticas._

_Mientras comían unos ricos fideos con salsa de tomate; que Fluttershy sabia que era la comida preferida de Kürbisklau. El medico finalmente se atrevió a hablar luego de unos largos minutos de silencio en la mesa como era habitual en ellos dos, ya que ambos se igualaban en timidez en iniciar conversaciones._

_—Fluttershy, agradezco que hayas preparado esta deliciosa comida, a pesar de que deberías estar descansado a estas horas —dijo Kürbisklau sorbeteando unas líneas de fideos hacia su boca._

_—Uhm, no te preocupes, yo también estaba hambrienta —contesto Fluttershy con una sonrisa, ya que le complacía que el medico apreciara todas las comidas que ella preparaba._

_—Desde pequeño, siempre me gustaron los fideos con salsa, mi madre los preparaba cada fin de semana, y tu los haces igual que ella con ese mismo toque que no me podría explicar muy bien que es… tengo la certeza de que vas a ser una gran madre y esposa, Fluttershy —sonrió con insinuación Kürbisklau, provocando que la pegaso se sonrojara intensamente._

_—G-G-Gracias, K-Kürbisklau —tartamudeo Fluttershy tímidamente, desviando su mirada hacia otra parte._

_—¡Por Odín y Loki! ¡que tonto soy! —exclamo Kürbisklau—. Se me olvido anunciarte que conseguí un empleo en Canterlot… y no me vas a creer la clase de trabajo que han dado._

_—Uhm, ¿Qué clase de trabajo es? —pregunto la pegaso muy interesada._

_—¡Soy medico personal del Príncipe Blueblood! —exclamo Kürbisklau riendo de alegría, aunque lo que Fluttershy desconocía, es que este "empleo" ocultaba algo muy siniestro._

_—¡Me alegro mucho, Kürbisklau! —Fluttershy se levanto de la mesa y abrazo al medico muy feliz por la noticia… aunque luego se separo para preguntarle una cosa qué no comprendía muy bien—. Pero, ¿Cómo es que tu…?._

_—El medico que tenia anteriormente se había suicidado, y yo fui amigo del Príncipe hace unos dos años atrás —aclaro rápidamente Kürbisklau—. Mi trabajo comienza mañana… y sabes lo que significa esto, ¿cierto?._

_—Te… ¿Te iras a Canterlot? —musito Fluttershy, aunque no queria oír la respuesta que ella suponía en su mente._

_—Si… Desgraciadamente, si —contesto incomodo el medico—. Mañana me iré a Canterlot a cuidar del Príncipe, y ya no tendré necesidad de alojarme mas en tu casa._

_—Uhm… entiendo —la pegaso desvió su mirada para que Kürbisklau no notara los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que ya estaban por caerse, aunque el ya los había notado._

_—Agradezco mucho el trato que me has ofrecido en tu casa… y nunca lo olvidare —dijo Kürbisklau agachando su cabeza—. En cuanto reciba mi primera paga, te lo enviare para… para pagarte de alguna forma por todo lo que has hecho por mi._

_—N-No deberías molestarte… ¿Kürbisklau?._

_—Si, Fräulein…_

_—¿Me prometes que me vas a visitar?… digo, si puedes._

_—… Claro, te visitare tantas veces como pueda para estar contigo… y para revisar si te encuentras bien —contesto Kürbisklau, aunque su tono cambio ya que no estaba seguro si podía cumplirla._

_—… P-Por favor, discúlpame Kürbisklau._

_La pegaso amarilla se retiro de la sala sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a Kürbisklau, volando hacia su habitación donde se encerró con llave para luego llorar de tristeza poniendo su cara contra la almohada. Su corazón no soportaba la idea de que el medico se fuera de casa, aunque por una parte, estaba feliz que el haya conseguido un trabajo en Canterlot, pero aun así no queria que la abandonara, no ahora que sentía algo fuerte por el, después de ese beso y esas palabras sinceras que la enamoraron en la Nightmare Night._

_—¡Eres un idiota, Kürbisklau… tu lo prometiste, me prometiste que no te irías jamás! —exclamo Fluttershy con voz cortada mientras golpeaba su almohada._

* * *

Fluttershy salio de sus pensamientos repentinamente, y el que la saco de ellos fue su pequeña mascota, Ángel. La pegaso noto que había estado llorando, y esto había preocupado al conejo blanco, ya que le deprimía ver triste a su querida ama. Fluttershy abrazo a Ángel con una cariñosa sonrisa, mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

—Solo espero poder encontrarme con el en la gala —murmuro mientras sus ojos veían el atardecer.

Segundos, minutos, horas y días pasaron, y el mundo para Equestria aun no se había derrumbado ante los ojos de sus habitantes. En Canterlot, Luna estaba siendo atormentada mas que otras veces por sus sueños de premoniciones, y las nuevas señales le advertían que su enemigo se estaba aproximando. Todos los invitados en la gran gala estaban agitados, ya que en unas horas anochecería para dar comienzo a uno de los eventos mas importantes de Equestria.

En tanto, mientras esperaban a que el manto de la noche lo cubriera todo. En las Ruinas del Bosque Everfree, Mefistófeles se miraba frente a un espejo, ordenándose su capa limpia y su blanca mascara para la noche especial. El Capitán RedBlood, se poso detrás de el con un misterioso telegrama enrollado entre sus dientes.

—Mi Conde —se inclino el Capitán.

—¿Qué quieres, RedBlood?.

—Un cuervo llego con un mensaje… de nuestro Ejercito. Estarán en la frontera al sur de Equestria a las 00:00 de la noche.

Mefistófeles sonrió siniestramente mientras seguía observándose frente al espejo:

—Una hora adecuada… para la mejor noche de todas.

Mientras que en las cuevas de la era paleo-pony, donde se encontraba el escondido laboratorio de Kürbisklau. El sádico medico peinaba el sedoso cabello dewberry de Hypnosia, que era muy difícil de arreglar, ya que aparte de ser transparente y fluorescente, era muy ondulante; como las que tenían las Princesas. Kürbisklau miro con orgullo a su hija que se veía como toda una señorita, y la condujo hacia una sala donde había un gran mapa que mostraba todas las naciones del planeta.

—_Ich werde das Vergnügen haben, etwas liefern Schönes fur diese Welt… etwas, dass meine Welt privilegiert zu genießen ist. Hypnosia, meine liebe Tochter, Diese Welt wird wissen, die was ist Hoffnungslosigkeit, der Klang der Bomben fall auf die Städte, der Klang Züge nach die Konzentrationslagers, die Schreie der Trauer von Kindern hungrig… dass und viele andere Genüsse für den Rest ihres Lebens erinnern._ (Voy a tener el placer de ofrecer algo hermoso para este mundo… algo que mi mundo tiene el privilegio de disfrutar. Hypnosia, mi querida hija, el mundo sabrá lo que es la desesperanza, el sonido de las bombas cayendo sobre las ciudades, el sonido de los trenes a los campos de concentración, los gritos de dolor de los niños hambrientos… eso y muchas otras delicias que recordaran por el resto de sus vidas).

Hypnosia solamente sonrió con inocencia a su padre que tenia una expresión de locura mientras posaba su casco en el mapa. La reunión entre padre e hija fue interrumpido por un zorro adulto, de pelaje amarillo marrón, con su hocico bien blanco que luego bajaba el color por su cuello, cubriendo todo su pecho y estomago hasta llegar a su pelvis. Tenia calcetines blancos en sus patas; a diferencia de algunos que tenían color negro, y llevaba en su cabeza una gorra de plato de oficial verde oliva, muy parecido al que usaba cierto Mariscal de Campo, cuando dirigía a sus Afrika Korps en el desierto contra los británicos.

—Herr Doktor —el zorro le saludo con su pata derecha en alto—. Perdóneme, pero las tropas ya se encuentran listas y esperando por Ud.

—Gracias, Herr _Generalfeldmarschall_ Wüstenfuchs. Ahora mismo iré.

—Jawohl! —el zorro llamado Wüstenfuchs se retiro saludándole nuevamente, mientras Kürbisklau volteo su mirada hacia su hija.

—¿Vamos, Hypnosia?.

—Si, papí —sonrió la unicornio alada.

Padre e hija, caminaron por una de las poca iluminadas cuevas, hasta llegar a una caverna de un considerable espacio amplio, que se encontraba iluminado por enormes focos paradas por trípodes. El Dr. Kürbisklau se paro frente a un atril con muchos micrófonos ya listos para un discurso bélico, frente a una multitud de doscientos unicornios alados que se encontraban formados en columnas y con estandartes rojos con el Schwarze Sonne negro como símbolo de conquista.

Aunque parezca raro al lector, estos "unicornios alados" no llegaban a ser como la Princesa Cadence. Estos eran cadáveres de los unicornios de la Guardia Real y de ECLIPSE, que habían muerto en la batalla de la Nightmare Night, junto a otros a los que el medico había traído de los cementerios a los que saqueo de Ponyville, Canterlot, Fillydelphia y Dodge City, para su nueva "investigación" que dejaba claro que estaba demente.

Uniendo diferentes alas cercenadas de pegasos muertos, a las vértebras de los unicornios que a algunos tuvo que reemplazar quirúrgicamente. La siguiente etapa fue darles vida mediante el galvanismo, pero no sin antes borrarles sus recuerdos y reeducarlos con ayuda de la pequeña Hypnosia, que dio todo de si misma por ayudar a su "querido papí".

Los unicornios se convirtieron gracias a las alas robadas en "unicornios alados", aunque solo eran fracasadas abominaciones de la ciencia que se alejaban de la perfección de la madre naturaleza. Los soldados de Kürbisklau llevaban cascos negros Stahlhelm M1935, decorados con el singular escudo de las SS runicas blancas de las Schutztaffel en el lado izquierdo, y al derecho, se encontraba la bandera del Tercer Reich alemán. Sus rostros estaban cubiertas por una mascara de gas alemana GM-24, que estaba conectada a un filtro que llevaban en su lomo como mochila, mediante un largo tubo corrugado de respiración.

El siniestro medico de las _SS-Sanitätsdienst_, probo con una numeración para ver si los micrófonos funcionaban perfectamente, comenzando su primer discurso bélico:

—¡Mi Brigada Totenkopf! Una nueva Era dorada se esta acercando, nuestro Dios de la Ciencia luchara de nuestro lado… Hace dos horas, recibimos la confirmación de nuestros nuevos aliados, y esta noche, todos los habitantes del planeta conocerán con sus propios ojos nuestro ascenso a este nuevo mundo. Esta en nuestro destino destruir para construir, y de las ruinas y la sangre derramada en todo el mundo, nacera un nuevo orden que gobernara por milenios, un poderoso Imperio Germánico, un Kaiserreich… ¡_Meine Kamerads_! ¡Daremos inicio a la Operación Deux Ex Machina en cuanto llegue la medianoche! ¡Que el mundo conozca nuestros pasos de ganso hasta la faz del planeta! ¡Que el mundo conozca nuestras marchas marciales prusianas! Porque mientras la sangre de las diosas alicorn corra por nuestras bayonetas, todo ira bien… ¡SIEG HEIL!.

Kürbisklau levanto con locura y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro su pata derecha en alto, mientras los falsos unicornios alados levantaron eufóricos sus patas derechas, exclamando al unísono una y otra vez como si fuese el alegre coro de una iglesia:

—¡Heil Doktor! ¡Heil Lagerarzt! ¡HEIL KAISER!…

* * *

**Muy bien, bienvenidos a la nueva etapa de esta historia. Kürbisklau armo su propio ejercito, a pesar de ser un monton de cadaveres estilo Frankenstein, y ya conocimos a sus nuevos aliados alrededor de todo el mundo.**

**Ahora a los datos:**

**Totenkopf: Simbolo de la calavera con huesos cruzados, usados especialmente por las SS como una de sus insignias oficiales, e incluso hasta hubo una division de las Waffen-SS con su nombre (la 3ª Panzerdivision SS _Totenkopf_).**

**Wüstenfuch: A pesar de ser usado como un nombre, su significado es _Zorro del Desierto_, y ya sabran a quien me estoy refiriendo quien es ese zorro.**

**GM-24: mascara de gas alemana de la postguerra de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Fueron utilizadas especialmente en la Guerra Civil Española.**

**Panzerfaust: lanzacohetes aleman de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

**En cuanto al Capitan Hook, es una referencia al Capitan Garfio del cuento de Peter Pan. Y las guerrillas de cebras me base a las FRU (Frente Revolucionario Unido) de Sierra Leona.  
**

**Proximo Capitulo: Gran Gala del Galope.**

**Nos volveremos a ver, y no olviden dejar reviews. Auf Wiedersehen.**


End file.
